Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Marinette March 2020)
by Swiftaculous901
Summary: 31 días. Todo Marzo. Todos estos dedicados a nuestra chica favorita, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Acción, Romance, Humor, Miraculous Involucrados y más! ¿Quieres descubrirlo?
1. Día 1: Nuevos Comienzos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Miraculous Ladybug fue creado por Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag, por lo tanto la serie no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

**Día 1: Nuevos Comienzos**

**_Solo necesito calmarme un poco, esto no saldrá mal como siempre ¿verdad?_**

_\- ¡No puedes ser, soy Ladybug!_

**_Bueno, no está mal que viva con una criatura roja voladora y tenga un compañero que está disfrazado de gato negro con chistes malos incluidos, ¿verdad?_**

_-¡LADYBUG, LADYBUG!_

**_Sé que todo París cuenta conmigo y con Chat Noir, pero alguien que me diga que esto es real y no uno de mis sueños donde me despierta a gritos ... ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?_**

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, baja ahora en este instante que debes ir a la escuela! Llegaras tarde!

**_Sip, de repente estoy en otro mundo de otra dimensión y solo sueño despierta como siempre lo hago con Adrien. Sorbo Es eso_**

\- ¡MARINETTE DESPIERTA AHORA QUE NO VOY A ESTAR GRITÁNDOTE COMO TODOS LOS DÍAS Y QUE PARÍS SEPA DE TU EXISTENCIA TODAS LAS MAÑANAS!

**_Oh demonios._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Querido Diario:_

Hace una semana recibí una de las noticias más grandes de mis cortos 14 años cuando encontré una pequeña caja en mi habitación y desde ahí toda esa semana fue descrita por dos palabras: ¡Tikki, motas!

No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es ser una persona cuando ayuda a los demás, pero solo en una semana me cuenta de esto es lo más genial que pudo pasarme.

Salvar a París ha sido un deber y compromiso enorme y podría hacer todo por la ciudad que tanto amo. Además, todo ha sido un giro de 180 grados, las personas se seguras seguras, aunque eso no es tan tan tan aplicable conmigo.

Tuve a Alya diciendo cada hazaña que él realizó en ese traje moteado, como vencer a Clima Tempestuoso que, después de Corazón de Piedra, fue la villana más fuerte que pudo derrotar junto con Chat. Salimos volando con solo un tiro de viento desde una calle a otra. ¿Sorprendente verdad?

Desde que soy Ladybug, ya no tengo mucho tiempo de ver a mis amigos y en especial al amor de mi vida, Adrien, sí, imagina qué ha sido un sacrificio que tuvo que hacer durante esta semana. No digo que sea malo ser Ladybug pero ... Eso es lo único que extraño de ser solo Marinette.

Y ya se me acabaron las excusas esta semana, debo inventar mas, ojala Tikki me ayude, oh, creo que olvidé hablarte de ella.

Es la mejor compañera que puede tener en todo el mundo, bueno aparte de mi gatito travieso. Ella mas que nadie sabe lo complicado que es llevar a cabo una doble vida. Y cuando entro en pánico cuando no puedo con esto es aconsejarme, gracias a ella estoy en una pieza salvando a mucha gente, uf.

Y lo más emocionante es que esta semana él conoció a un chico sensacional, por obvias razones no debo saber su identidad, pero quería hablar de Chat Noir. Si, tengo mucho que decir.

Si soy sincera, querido diario (y espero que no lo separe porque inflaría su ego más del que ya tiene por naturaleza), no se que haría sin él, en tan solo una semana llegó a ser más que un compañero, es mi soporte cuando la Marinette insegura se apodera de mi cuando soy Ladybug.

Si antes he podido sentirme poderosa, con Chat me siento mas fuerte y confiada de que todo saldrá bien; los chistes de gato son el único problema, quien sabe si en el futuro planea ser comediante, de repente quiere practicar sus chistes conmigo. No hacen ningún efecto en mi pero si me gusta verlo intentarlo, eso me hace ver que tiene una gran confianza en mi.

Un detalle que he notado también en él es que tiene unas ganas tremendas de coquetearme, y cuando digo tremendas, es tan grande que la torre Montparnasse. Por ejemplo, ahora tiene la costumbre de decirme "Mi Lady" y después de eso besarme la mano. Ya voy a perder la cuenta, vamos 35 y esta noche aumentará de seguro, pero no me molestas, es un gatito travieso en la oscuridad.

La otra vez haciendo una patrulla me regaló una hermosa rosa roja a la luz de la luna cuando miraba París desde la Torre Eiffel y cantaba una canción en el barandal (¡Es un gran bailarín por cierto!) Y cuando intenta robarme un beso se resbaló y casi cae de una altura de 300 metros contra el suelo, de no ser por mi yo-yo dejó dejado puré de Chaton.

Admito que me encantó el detalle pero no quisiera que se pusiera en peligro en hacer eso por mi. No se cuando le diré que amo a otra persona, pero espero que esto no se le suba a la cabeza. No quiero dañar daño, es un gatito que quiero proteger tanto como él me protege a mi.

Chat Noir es un chico sensacional, me gustaría conocer en mi vida civil a alguien como él, que me proporcione tanta confianza al trabajar en equipo y con sus palabras, es alguien perf ... Wow que? No. Adrien es perfecto, extremadamente perfecto, querido diario, además de seguro Chat tiene novia o alguna chica a quien ame ...

A veces he querido saber su verdadera identidad pero es muy peligroso, además Hawk Moth es una persona muy calculadora y cada villano que ha mandado difícilmente complicado de vencer para ambos. Espero en verdad que consigamos su Miraculous, no se para lo que quiere pero creo que él puede cambiar, como lo dijo la señorita Bustier en clases: "Todos somos buenos en el interior, solo hay que mostrarles el camino".

Tikki me dice que no debemos revelar las identidades por seguridad, así que debe ser así. Un poder como el de la buena suerte conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y espero que ese hijo de oruga nos regrese Los milagrosos o se metros con Chat y conmigo, juntos contra el mundo.

En fin, querido diario, esto me pasó en esta semana, ¿Algo apasionada no? Pues ahora volveré a ser la civil Marinette que tiene que presentar 5 tareas para el día siguiente, además luego debo imprimir el collage enorme de la sesión de fotos de hoy de Adrien, estaba tan guapo guapo bañado en sol ... Demonios, manché de baba el diario ¿lo siento? Ah no, eres un objeto inanimado, creo que necesitaré tomar aire, una vez más. Te escribiré pronto.

¡Marinette, fuera!

.

.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Rayos, es la primera vez que escribo y sigo nerviosa!_**

**_Aquí está la parte uno de Marinette March, me inspiro en este capítulo de la primera vez que vi Mariquita milagrosa y puse un pensamiento como Marinette siente en la primera semana tomando su responsabilidad como Ladybug._**

**_Agárrense que esto es solo el comienzo, habrá de todo: amor, decepción, barcos, milagrosos involucrados, ya saben ... ¡DE TODO !, así que espero que les encante como queda la historia!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente episodio:_**

**_Día 2: Dejándolo ir._**


	2. Día 2: Dejándolo ir

_Un año después en un barco en medio del río Sena._

**_\- Quizás no estamos destinados a estar juntos._**

Las dudas iban y venían en su mente cuando menos lo esperaba, ya había pasado un año de ser Ladybug, un año de conocer a Chat Noir, un año donde conoció al amor de su vida y...

**_\- Es... Kagami._**

...un año donde sintió que lo perdió para siempre solo en una tarde de patinaje.

.

.

Marinette estaba echada en su habitación después de haber salido con Luka Couffaine, el hermano de su amiga Juleka. Una cita para patinar sobre hielo, nada mal ¿no? El objetivo era aconsejar a Adrien en su primera cita y encima la primera de su existencia y con la chica que lleva muchos meses pasando el tiempo con ella, Kagami Tsurugi, su compañera de esgrima.

Todo resultó bien para después literalmente salir corriendo e ir a decirle a Adrien todo lo que siente sin éxito alguno al final, un día mas de no decirle lo que siente en verdad.

**_\- Tikki, soy una tonta. No debí haberle propuesto esta cita a Luka, ahora que pensará de mi. Creerá que estoy loquita y por Adrien y que solo lo usé como el chico de la semana en un reality de chismes. ¡Mi vida es un desastre totaaaaaal!_**

_\- Marinette, ¿no crees que ahora si comenzaste a exagerar y dramatizar esta situación?_

**_\- Tal vez, pero sentí que mi corazón se dividió en dos. Luka es un chico sensacional y me gusta mucho, pero sigue mi cabeza pensando en Adrien y... sinceramente no sé que realmente hacer._**

_\- Bien Marinette, haremos algo sencillo para arreglar esta situación y tendrás que colaborar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? _

**_\- De acuerdo Tikki, aunque no creo que funcione, sigo amando a Adrien y es una punzada en el corazón que no sal..._**

_\- Oye deja el drama y las frases poéticas ¿quieres?_ \- interrumpe la pequeña voladora -_¿quién es la que tiene 5 mil años y toda la experiencia de lidiar con muchas Ladybugs del pasado igual que tu en esta habitación?_

**_\- Tú, mamá._**

_\- Buena chica._

**_\- Ya, deja de tratarme como una mascota y comienza, Tikki dictadora._**

_\- Esta bien Marinette, primero, para que sea mas interactivo, agarra una hoja de papel y un marcador, solo tendrás 10 segundos para escribir SI y NO y_ _serán solo 5 preguntas para que no te sea complicado responder, ¿de acuerdo?_

**_\- Esta bien Tikki, espera, ¿de nuevo?_**

_\- Bien, lo primero que harás es escribir al lado izquierdo Adrien y al lado derecho Luka y divide sus nombres con una línea._

**_\- Oh, ya se a que vas a ir con esto, voy a decidir cuál es el mejor para mi ¿no? Como en las novelas donde al final es predecible saber quien ganará._**

_\- Confía en mi, ya hemos jugado a esto antes, cuando comenzaste a dudar de que Adrien era Chat Noir después de que Alya solo hizo un simple photoshop pintándole orejas de gato. Hasta pusiste los **SI** con corazones._

**_\- P-porque así son mis i'es. Además son muy diferentes y lo comprobamos con ese juego y no, no me gusta Chat Noir, solo te dije que hacemos un gran equipo._**

_\- Yo creo que si-i _\- dijo la pequeña catarina con voz cantora.

**_\- Que no._**

_\- Y la otra vez que te pillé regando la rosa que te dio Chat Noir y la otra noche donde estabas barriendo el balcón por si iba a visitarte para otra noche de confesi..._

**_\- ¡QUE NOOOOOO!_** \- dijo exasperada. **_Ya no te salgas del tema, verás que esta vez ganará Adrien otra vez._**

_\- *Pues eso lo veremos* - _Pensó al final.

_\- La primera pregunta es: ¿Llegaste a sentirte tan cómoda la primera vez que se conocieron?_

Marinette escribió un **SI** en el lado de Luka en cuestión de segundos y un **NO** en el lado de Adrien, sintiéndose apenada porque su primer encuentro no fue tan cómodo como esperaba por culpa de Chloe.

_\- Marcaste el **SI **en el lado de Luka a la velocidad de la luz ¿no?_

**_\- C-cállate Tikki, continua. _**\- Respondió roja de vergüenza.

_\- Jajajajaja está bien, Marinette, segunda pregunta: ¿Logró sonrojarte o hacerte sonreír alguna vez por algún cumplido que te hizo o con solo una mirada hacia ti?_

Marinette puso feliz un **SI **en el lado de Adrien.

**_\- Mira Tikki, ¿ves que aún amo a Adrien? Él es el único que me hace ponerme así._**

_\- Falta el lado de Luka, Marinette._

Ella trató de recordar si pasó lo mismo con Luka en alguna situación y no pudo recordar ningún momento y escribió **NO** en el pedazo de papel.

_\- Tercera pregunta: ¿Te dio algo que hasta ahora lo tienes atesorado?_

Marinette buscó entre sus bolsillos el amuleto que Adrien le dio en su cumpleaños, sacándolo orgullosamente de él y respondiendo **SI** en el papel.

_\- Marinette, ¿y la púa de Luka? No me digas que la perdiste._

Ella terminó parándose y rondó por su habitación hasta sacar de sus cajones donde, además de tener muchas fotos de Adrien, tenía un pequeño cofre donde guardaba anteriormente el Miraculous que el Maestro Fu le proporcionó para ser Ladybug y ahí estaba una púa de guitarra con la cara de Jagged Stone que le regaló el día que se conocieron.

Agarrándolo con una mano la púa y la otra el marcador, escribió **SI **en el papel, dejando asombrada a Tikki.

_\- Cuando menos lo espero, siempre me sorprendes._

**_\- Les dijiste a los demás kwamis que fui la mejor Ladybug que haz tenido ¿verdad?_**

_\- Si, porque sé que lo eres. _\- dijo la pequeña, dirigiéndose a su portadora para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**_\- Y tu la mejor kwami de todas, sin ofender a Plagg, claro. Sigamos, Tikki._**

_\- Esta bien, Mari. Cuarta pregunta: ¿Cuando llegó a abrazarte, sentiste el jodido cielo?_

**_\- Tikki, que grosera estás hoy._**

_\- Las cosas como son, Marinette. Puedo ser de lo mas tierna a la mas ruda del planeta en segundos. Ahora responde._

Marinette sabía claramente su respuesta. Se acordó de esa vez en el hotel del papá de Chloe donde Adrien y ella bailaron juntos y ella lo abrazó cuando él tenía sus brazos en los hombros de ella. Puso **SI **en el papel y después de completarlo, sintió algo de inseguridad, porque cuando estuvo haciéndolo pensó en esta mañana, Adrien tomando la mano de Kagami y sonriéndose entre ellos, después de que se cayó y no pudiera coger su mano al levantarse porque miró esos ojos azules que hicieron que dudase de lo que siente por un momento...

Y luego recordó a Luka Couffaine que después de una grandiosa mañana patinando juntos con piruetas incluidas por parte del peliazul, estaba parado a su lado muy preocupado después de la caída que tuvo en la pista al verlos al amor de su vida con otra chica, volvía ese pensamiento de que ella jamás podría estar con un chico como él.

**_\- Marinette, ¿Estás bien? _**_ \- _dijo el chico preocupado por ella.

_\- Marinette, ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua o te comparto uno de mis macaroons? - _dijo Tikki, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

**_\- No Tikki, estoy bien._** \- dijo finalmente la azabache, marcando un **SI** al final en el lado de Luka.

_\- Esta bien, última pregunta y la mas importante de todas: ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacar las fotos de Adrien de tu habitación?_

Marinette quedó viendo a Tikki por unos segundos, inhaló y exhaló y terminó diciendo:

**_\- Esta bien._**

Una hora y media después de quitar todas las fotos de sus paredes, solo quedando una donde estaba él con sus amigos mas cercanos, se echó en su cama y preguntó a Tikki calmadamente.

**_\- Tikki, al final ¿qué significó lo que hicimos?_**

_ \- Marinette, en la cuarta pregunta ya había ganado Luka._

**_\- ¿P-por qué?_**

_\- En la segunda pregunta no fuiste tan sincera. Las sonrisas y los sonrojos son dos cosas distintas y cuando más sucede un sonrojo en ti es cuando te sorprende algo que hace la persona que amas. Sucedió con Adrien y lo recuerdas bien. Pero en el traje de Ladybug, sentí que sucedió algo en ti cuando Luka te dijo que eras increíblemente valiente, no siendo Ladybug, sino como Marinette._

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de eso?

_Continuó Tikki:_

_\- Marinette, Adrien tiene todo el derecho de amar a cualquier persona si lo prefiere, lo que tu sientes por él es de seguro mas fuerte de lo que sentiste hoy por Luka en la pista de hielo. Pero, con los hechos, Luka ha comenzado a enamorarse de ti y te lo aseguro, que algún día te lo dirá a su manera._

**_\- Ahora entiendo porque me pediste lo de sacar las fotos, para aclarar mis ideas._**

_\- Exactamente, comenzaste a mirar a otra persona y aunque todavía sigue latiendo tu corazón por Adrien, seguirás teniendo esa sensación incómoda de que Luka esté en tu mente de ahora en adelante, no te pediré que te olvides de Adrien, solo deja que tu corazón elija las mejores opciones, incluso si la vida no quiere que estés con ninguno de los dos. Déjalo ir por un momento, siente que puedes amar a alguien mas, eso no es traicionarlo a él, es traicionarte a ti por no confiar en tu corazón._

_Ella se puso a pensar si lo que sentía por Adrien era amor o tal vez una obsesión pasajera por él. Miró las fotos recogidas en la silla de su escritorio y finalmente suspiró._

**_\- Tikki, me gusta Luka Couffaine._**

_\- Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, Marinette. Ahora falta que digas que te gusta tambien Chat Noir y..._

**_\- ¡ÉL NO, YA TE DIJE!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Segundo día terminado!_**

**_Gracias por leer estos OS que tanto me emociona escribir! _**

**_Esta vez nuestra Marinette está dudando de sus sentimientos por Adrien y decidió dejarlo ir de una manera peculiar, algo que vimos en la serie y fue un cambio tremendo para nosotros en la Tercera Temporada._**

**_Esto todavía es el comienzo de muchas historias que vienen, pero por el momento, vuelvo a agradecer que estés leyendo lo que salga de mi mente miraculer uwu_**

**_\- Ann _**

**_Siguiente episodio: _**

**_Día 3: Vacaciones. _**


	3. Día 3: Vacaciones

Día 3: Vacaciones

_En una alberca de París, en las duchas._

**_\- No quiero usar eso, me queda mal._**

_\- Marinette, todo te queda perfecto, mas bien no se como rayos aún mantienes ese físico si nos dejan muchas tareas en la escuela._

**_\- Lo dices por ser mi mejor amiga._**

_\- Lo digo porque soy sincera, además a un chico rubio va a encantarle tu nuevo traje de baño._

**_\- ¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿Adrien va a nadar con nosotras?_**

Genial, las vacaciones están aquí.

.

.

En una mañana de verano, cinco chicas estaban listas para ir a nadar y solo una chica con coletas y un conjunto rosado de ropa de baño estaba escondida con 3 toallas como un burrito cuando hacía 35 grados centígrados en todo el lugar.

Definitivamente este no era el día perfecto para que Marinette diga que si para nadar con sus amigas. Hace poco había recibido la misión mas difícil de su tiempo como Ladybug: Ser la guardiana de los Miraculous. ¡Y aún no sabía que hacer con la nueva Caja de los Miraculous ni mucho menos saber como manejar a muchos kwamis al mismo tiempo!

Se preguntaba como hacía el Maestro Fu para poder cuidarlos todos estos años. Él no iba a estar con ella por... sacrificarse. Decidió alejarse de todo, tratar de recordar las lecciones para ser la guardiana que Fu le había prometido, hasta comenzó a aprender Chino para entender mejor los apuntes que el Maestro le había proporcionado para las transformaciones mágicas.

Alya, Mylenne, Alix, Juleka y Rose estaban tratando de hablar con ella las últimas semanas, ya no almorzaba con ellas, se dormía en clases y lo que hizo derramar el vaso fue de que cuando se cruzaba con Adrien se alejaba por completo de él, ya no hablaban mucho de un día para el otro. Así que decidieron planear y realizar la operación "Regresemos a Marinette" y para eso necesitaban el factor sorpresa: Adrien Agreste.

**_\- Alya, si pudiera te mataría, es una situación complicada ahora y no me gustaría que Adrien estuviera aquí._**

_\- Marinette, todas queremos animarte. No quiero presionarte para que me digas que sucede realmente, pero esa cara larga y que te separes de nosotras fue difícil de ver._

**_\- Muy bien, vamos para allá, ¿está bien? Y gracias, por darme paciencia._**

_\- Cuando quieras._

Yendo para la alberca, se encontraron a las chicas entrando a la piscina.

_\- Entren chicas, ¡el agua está refrescante!_ \- Dijo Mylene a las dos chicas que estaban listas para entrar.

_\- Le tengo miedo a la profundidad de la piscina, Jul. ¿Podrías ayudarme? _\- Dijo Rose asustada bajando por las escaleras de la piscina.

_\- Claro. - _sujetó su mano para que bajara sin miedo._ Solo entra con calma y sin que nada te perturbe la visi..._ \- dijo Juleka sin percatarse lo que iba atrás de ella.

_\- ¡Bala de cañooooooooon! - _Gritó Alix como un grito de guerra y haciendo un clavado que hizo que las chicas se fueran a los bordes de la enorme piscina.

_\- Alix ¿estas demente? -_ Gritó Alya a la distancia.

_\- Si saben como soy, ¿para que me invitan? - dijo ella._

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y rieron juntas por la travesura de su pequeña amiga.

_\- Chicas, por fin Marinette está aquí y miren que hermosa se ve, ¿no creen? - _dijo Alya orgullosa.

_\- Pues claro que si. - _respondió Rose.

_\- Absolutamente. - _Juleka intervino.

_\- ¿Pretendes matar a Adrien, no? - _dijo Mylene.

**_\- *Oh no, su nombre no. No de nuevo*_**\- Pensó Marinette nerviosamente.

_\- ¡Hola chicas!_ \- Dijo una voz que para Marinette fue en algún momento el cielo y ahora tal vez en estos momentos, el mismísimo infierno.

_Como si fuera obra de la mala suerte de Chat Noir justo en ese momento Adrien apareció en la alberca junto con Kagami, tomados de la mano y yendo donde estaban las chicas._

Las chicas se sorprendieron pero después terminaron saludando a Adrien y Kagami, ya que hace pocos días la integraron al grupo para que se sienta cómoda.

Al ver a la japonesa, Marinette volvió a ir a las duchas de la alberca para mojarse la cara, no quería verle la cara a Adrien, sin percatarse que los dos la habían visto entrar ahí.

_\- Marinette, ¿estas bien? - _Dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

**_\- No puedo Tikki, no puedo mirarle a los ojos, no ahora. Es todo tan pronto, le estoy dando una oportunidad a Luka y que siga apareciendo Adrien en mis pensamientos no me ayuda en nada._**

_\- Marinette, sabías que dejarlo ir no iba a ser tan sencillo. Además quien sabe y no lo vuelves a ver en estas vacaciones, es solo un día. Confía en ti._

**_\- El Maestro también lo decía y mira que sucedió..._**

_\- ¡Marinette! ¿Estas aquí?_ \- Preguntó Adrien desde afuera de las duchas.

**_\- S-si, ya salgo._** \- Dijo lo mas tranquila posible para no llamar la atención.

_\- Mari, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo pasar? _\- dijo el joven Agreste.

Marinette abrió la puerta y Adrien pasó. Se sentaron en uno de los asientos mientras el joven Agreste alistaba sus cosas para poder ir a las duchas para luego entrar a la piscina.

_\- Hace días que no me hablas. ¿T-te hice algo malo para que pasara? ¿te gustaría hablar de eso? _\- Dijo directamente mirándola a los ojos.

**_\- Adrien, estoy bien, no pasa nada contigo ¿si? Además, Kagami te está esperando afuera, deberías ir con ella o se preocupará._**

_\- Ella me dijo que viniera a hablarte._

**_\- P-pero todo está perfecto._**

_\- No soy ciego, Marinette. Veo que hay algo que te preocupa._

Marinette resignada respiró profundamente y le dijo estas palabras que el rubio jamás hubiera esperado de su mejor amiga:

**_\- Adrien, m-me gustas desde hace un año. Y quería evitarte porque estoy confundida por lo que siento._**

_\- Es por Luka, ¿no es asi?_

**_\- Si, me hace feliz, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando lo miro._**

_Los dos chicos miraron hacia abajo y trataron de pensar que iban a decirse._

_\- A mi me gustaba otra chica._

**_\- ¿Qué? P-pero esa vez que regresábamos del museo..._**

_\- No era Kagami por si lo pensaste, era a-alguien mas. Pero ella me quiere como solo un amigo._

Marinette no sabía que decirle. Estaba como una estatua por sus palabras.

_\- Lo siento por no corresponderte, Marinette. Eres una chica fantástica y una hermosa pr- ejem persona que vale la pena tener como amiga._

**_\- Pero tu no sientes nada por mi, lo entiendo. Será mejor que no hablemos mas de esto._**

_\- No, si lo haremos. Porque te quiero y no quiero verte así por mi culpa._

**_\- Adrien, ¿Eres feliz con Kagami?_**

La azabache dejó pensativo a Adrien por esa inesperada pregunta.

_\- Ella me hace feliz. Pero me siento dividido, yo sigo amando a La- ejem la chica que te digo y solo me queda resignarme. Si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy._

**_\- Me siento un poco mejor habiéndotelo dicho._**

_\- Igual yo, con Kagami no hablo mucho de mis sentimientos, además sabes que es muy celosa, si se enterara que me gustó otra chica además de ella, me haría rebanada de Agreste Graham de Vanily y no nos gustaría eso ¿no? - _Los dos rieron animadamente.

**_\- Adrien, definitivamente, eres el mejor._**

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Adrien besó su cabello.

_\- Marinette, sé que no puedo corresponderte, pero no me alejes de tu vida._

**_\- Y-yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Pero si eres feliz con Kagami, lo aceptaré y seguiré adelante._**

_\- Marinette, eres una chica excepcional. Fui tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo especial que eres._

**_\- Adrien, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_**

_\- Si, dime._

Marinette se acercó e hizo algo que jamás pensó que su corazón haría ni en sus mas locos sueños. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso cerca a la comisura de sus labios.

**_\- Gracias por ser mi primer amor._**

Y por un acto fugaz que ni la propia Dupain esperó del Agreste, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso que hizo que ella volara del planeta Tierra, que del planeta Tierra, ¡del Universo entero!

_\- Marinette... Esto no estuvo bien. L-lo siento mucho. - _dijo Agreste como si hubiera cometido el pecado mortal de la existencia humana.

**_\- Si, pero creo que ya entendí la razón del porque lo diste. No sientas pena por mi, ¿está bien? -_** dijo Marinette nerviosa y a la vez algo triste, sentía que él lo hizo como para consolarla.

_\- N-no Marinette. Esto no fue por pena sino que... _\- Dijo Adrien tratando de explicar el porqué se ese acto tan osado. ¡Él estaba saliendo con Kagami! ¡Como rayos terminó haciendo esto!

_\- Adrien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Marinette está contigo? - _Escucharon a Kagami desde afuera de las duchas.

**_\- Y-ya salgo, Kagami._** \- dijo Marinette muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

_\- Recuerda que me prometiste una carrera la otra vez. Ya quiero vencerte nadando, Dupain._ \- dijo Kagami entrando a las duchas. _\- Adrien, ¿estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma._

_\- N-no Kagami. Solo estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas de la escuela y que ella se sentía presionada. - _dijo Agreste.

**_\- Aja, pero ya está bien. Gracias por mandarlo aquí._**

_\- Para que están las amigas. - _dijo abrazándola y caminando hacia la piscina. Mientras dijo eso, Marinette sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Definitivamente, iba a ser unas malditas vacaciones. Y eso que era el inicio del verano y había mas cosas que ni esperaba que le pasarían a Marinette.

.

.

**_¡Tercer día terminado!_**

**_La palabra Vacaciones y Marinette no fueron una buena combinación para este capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá?_**

**_Les dije que sería OS, pero creo que le quitaré este título en algunos días._**

**_Esto se ha vuelto una historia uwu_**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente episodio:_**

**_Día 4: Masa para pan. _**


	4. Día 4: Masa para pan

**Día 4: Masa para pan.**

**_\- Verás Tikki, mi secreto para que el Macaroon salga delicioso solo necesita de dos cosas simples. El azúcar Glass y el amor que le doy a la preparación._**

_\- ¿Tu amor por Adrien o Luka, Marinette?_

**_\- Tikki, ¿porque todo tienes que relacionarlo con ellos?_**

_\- Porque cada vez que piensas en ellos, haces macaroones._

**_\- ¿Entonces que propones?_**

_\- Hagamos algo distinto. ¡Ya se!_

**_Y así comenzó su mañana, tratando de preparar algo diferente, así que decidió hacer croissants._**

**_¡Ojalá nadie salga herido de esto!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Marinette y Tikki estuvieron todo el día en la panadería Dupain-Cheng ya que los padres de la azabache estaban haciendo una orden enorme de bocadillos en el Le Grant Paris, así que aprovechó la tarde, la cocina y todo lo que hay en su alrededor para poder preparar deliciosos croissants.

Desde hacer la masa, agregar los ingredientes y justo cuando pensaban que habían terminado faltaba conseguir el azúcar para la masa. Vio el frasco en uno de los anaqueles de la cocina, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Así que sacó una vieja silla que tenía su padre, se subió e intentó alcanzar el frasco esta vez, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido que alertó a Marinette.

**_\- No hagas ruidos, maldición._**

Se quebró e iba a caer no solo ella, sino muchos ingredientes al piso, incluyendo ella, pero en ese instante cuando pensó que todo caería al piso, apareció cierto gato en su visión que salvó que termine toda llena de ingredientes de pastelería.

_\- Vaya prrrincesa, está hecho una gatástrofe por aquí._

**_\- C-chat Noir, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_** \- dijo Mari, mientras recogía junto con Chat Noir todos los envases que cayeron, para su buena suerte no eran los que estaban contenidos en frascos de vidrio.  
_  
\- Olía delicioso desde los techos de París y pensé dos cosas. O que tus padres hacían un banquete o que tú estabas cocinando y ¡creo que fue la segunda opción!_ \- Dijo Chat Noir todo convincente - _*Aunque mas bien quería estar aquí para saber si sigues molesta por lo del beso en las duchas* - _Pensó.

_\- ¿P-puedo quedarme?_

**_\- Está bien gatito, hacía unos croissants, estoy cansada de hacer macaroons y quería probar algo nuevo. _**\- Dijo la azabache mientras hacía la masa para los croissants.

_\- Puedo ayudarte con eso si lo deseas, juro portarme bien._

_-** Más te vale, para tu buena suerte ya separé dos masas enormes, solo necesito amasar bien para añadir la levadura y mantequilla.**_

_\- Esta bien, ¡hagámoslo!_

Marinette separó la masa en dos bolas enormes para poder hacer el procedimiento mas fácilmente y de paso, para que Chat Noir lo haga sin ningún problema.

**_\- Oye gatito, ¿donde estás?_**

_\- Aquí en el baño, lavándome las manos. Solo que no puedo quitarme los guantes._

**_\- A ver, te ayudo si lo deseas._** \- dijo Marinette acercándose a Chat y mientras lo hacía, el minino miraba a la pequeña azabache con asombro.

_\- Gracias. Eres fantástica, princesa._

**_\- Vamos, no es nada. Ahora a la cocina, tenemos mucho que hacer._**

Mientras la hora pasaba, los dos trataban de realizar el amasado, agregaron la levadura, mantequilla, azúcar y sal para que quedara perfecto.

**_\- Muy bien, Chat. Ahora debes echar la harina en la mesa para poder pasar el rodillo y estirar la masa._**

_\- ¿Te refieres a esta, princesa?_ \- Dijo oliendo el saco que había sacado, proporcionando que quiera estornudar.

**_\- Aja. No vayas a hacer algo ton..._** \- De pronto Chat estornudó por el contacto de su nariz con el polvo y Marinette vio que su cara estaba cubierta de harina.

_\- L-lo siento, creo que entró algo de polvo en mi nariz._

**_\- Descuida, está bien._**

_\- A-al menos déjame limpiarte el rostro, una princesa como tu no debe estar cubierta de harina por culpa de este gato._

Cuando menos lo esperó, Chat Noir comenzó a limpiar su rostro con papel de cocina mientras la miraba a los ojos mientras ella estaba algo triste en su mirada. Necesitaba decirle.

_\- Marinette, ¿está todo bien? ¿Momento de confesiones de nuevo?_

_\- Si, pero será mientras esperemos a que se horneen los croissants, ¿te parece bien, gatito?_

_\- Claro, princesa. Terminemos con esto._

Los dos se pusieron a estirar la masa e hicieron la forma de los croissants con el cuchillo y comenzaron a armarlo. Luego lo cubrieron con la clara del huevo y lo metieron al horno por 20 minutos. Se sentaron frente a este mientras Marinette servía chocolatada para ambos.

_\- Y bien Marinette, ¿Que sucedió?_

**_\- Es complicado de explicar, pero para no hacerla larga, ¿tu recuerdas al chico que me rompió el corazón hace tiempo? - _**Dijo ella con una voz bajita.

_\- Si, ¿está todo bien con él? Sabes que si te hace algo ese chico voy a darle sus pataditas para que no vuelva a fasti... - _dijo Chat con la voz mas seria que existía en él.

**_\- No Chat Noir, no es eso. Sino que él... me besó. - Dijo finalmente._**

_\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque lo hizo?_

**_\- Quiero entender eso. El problema es que ahora estoy conociendo mejor a otro chico y que venga el otro y me bese... me confundió por completo. Encima antes me dijo que no podía corresponderle. Me tiene tan molesta y frustrada ese ru- digo, ese chico. Lo siento si escuchaste todo esto Chat, solo estoy molesta con él. Me está ilusionando cuando estaba comenzando a olvidarme de él._**

Chat Noir se quedó sorprendido por como soltó tanta información de repente. Se sentía el idiota mas grande de los idiotas que hicieron lo mismo que él.

_\- Marinette, sé que él no tiene el perdón de nadie, pero ¿porque no le dijiste que te molestó?_

**_\- P-porque siento que él en verdad está confundido igual que yo. También está saliendo con una chica y si se enterara de ese beso... Pensará que la hemos traicionado._**

_\- Que demonios hice._

**_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_**

_\- D-digo que demonios que hiciera eso él para confundirte. De seguro lo lamenta mucho y quiere que todo vaya como antes._

**_\- Si, eso creo. Las vacaciones comenzaron hace poco, no lo veré seguido, así es mejor para ambos. Principalmente ahora quiero disfrutar este amor y no quiero que él por su indecisión me haga sentir mal. He estado obsesionada por él por mucho tiempo y Luka, confía en mi. De verdad soy feliz con él y me ayuda a confiar en mi misma._**

_\- Oh Marinette.** \- **_Por un acto de querer protegerla la abrazó y le acarició el cabello._\- Yo sé que serás feliz con la persona que te haga sentir feliz contigo misma. Es Luka Couffaine, ¿cierto?_

**_\- Si, es un chico maravilloso, me gustaría que lo conocieras, hasta tú te enamorarías de él._**

_\- Hey, primero yo me he enamorado de mi mismo._

**_\- Eso se nota, la otra vez Alya te captó con un espejo en la mano diciéndote: Eres adorable, muy adorrrrable. y lo publicó en el Ladyblog._**

_\- Oops. Eso era secreto! Pero para tu información princesa, estoy enamorado de otra chica y es muy hermosa._

_\- Adivino, tu Lady, ¿no gatito?_

Cuando Chat iba a contestar, un sonido los asustó a los dos. Era el horno.

**_\- Chat Noir, están listos los croissants. Quédate ahí, voy a servirlos con un poco de chocolate derretido._**

_\- Está bien. Serviré más chocolatada para nosotros, ¿te parece?_

**_\- Si, gatito._**

Marinette venía con una bandeja de chocolate y en un plato 4 croissants.

_\- Vaya Marinette, están enormes._

**_\- Aja, se inflaron cuando comenzaron a hornearse, es por la levadura._**

_\- Deberíamos algún día ser socios de nuestra propia panadería. Oye, ¿podemos tomar el nombre que dio tu papá? - _ El gato se metió un croissant a la boca._ \- Demonios, todos irían a la Panadería Dupain - Chat Noir, te salieron deliciosos._

**_\- No comiences o te irás de aquí sin cola._**

_\- Miauch, princesa. Estaba bromeando. Más bien quería pedirte si puedo llevarme dos croissants para la cena._

**_\- Si, ya lo tenía preparado, sé lo mucho que te gustan los postres._**_ \- _Marinette le entregó una bolsa al rubio felino.

_\- Gracias, Marinette._ _Estos croissants..._ \- se metió otro a la boca - _...shon el juodido shielo._ \- habló con la boca llena.

**_\- Chat, come bonito por favor._**

_\- Es que están deliciosos, princesa. - Dijo Chat emocionado._

**_\- Está bien, los haré mas seguido y voy a venderlas en la panadería para que vengas cuando quieras y comas algunas. ¡Oye, no te comas los de la bolsa, son para que lo comas en casa!_**

_\- Esta bien, mamá._

**_\- Buen, gatito._**

Después de terminar de comer los croissants mientras él le contaba chistes malos se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

_\- Bueno, te quería agradecer por los croissants otra vez, estuvieron deliciosos._

**_\- De nada, lo haría por alguien que salva París todos los días y nos protege a todos._**

_\- Y lo agradeceré siempre. Ahora que estoy lleno, este gatito se tiene que ir pronto o preguntarán por él en casa._

**_\- O de repente, tu Lady. _**\- Mencionó Marinette sin pensar que causaría esto en el chico.

Chat Noir bajó la mirada. _De nuevo ella no._

_\- N-no es ella. - _Marinette se quedó boquiabierta por esa respuesta, cuando quería preguntar el porqué de eso, Chat la interrumpió_. - S-será mejor que me vaya ahora. Adiós, princesa, y gracias otra vez._

**_\- Adiós, Chat Noir. _**\- Se despidió la azabache.

Chat Noir salió rápidamente de la panadería dejando a una Marinette mirando el cielo de París muy pensativa por lo que había dicho.

**_\- Tikki, creo que ya no está enamorado de mi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Cuarto día terminado!_**

**_Oh por Dios, Marichat para el alma._**

**_Ya era hora de poner uno de los ships que mas he estado esperando en estas historias. Chaton hambriento de croissants y Marinette dándose una oportunidad de amar a alguien mas pero descubriendo algo de su querido compañero de batallas sin querer._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando como queda la historia._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente episodio:_**

**_Día 5: Niñera._**


	5. Día 5: Niñera

**_Día 5: Niñera._**

_Un día después de la visita de Chat Noir._

**_\- Muy bien, Kwamis, ¡salgan!_**

Marinette dio la orden de cada noche cuando sus padres le decían que iban a descansar temprano para levantarse en la madrugada a preparar los panes para el día siguiente.

_\- ¡Siiiii!_ \- dijeron los kwamis del ahora _Miracle Egg._

_\- Marinette, ¿hoy quedaron algunos croissants de la masa de ayer? - _preguntó Tikki.

**_\- Si y algunos pastelitos de hoy para cenar, ¿así que están listos para nuestra cena - pijamada kwami?_**

_\- ¡A la orden, guardiana!_

Sí, es lo que hizo ella desde que el Maestro Fu perdiera la memoria. Cuidar de ellos como si fuera su niñera. Tal vez algo complicado al inicio pero que al final se convirtió en algo importante para ella.

.

.

Mientras Marinette estaba recostada en la cama tratando de recuperar las fuerzas del estar usando muchos Miraculous a la vez, Tikki y Sass, el kwami del Miraculous de la serpiente, fueron a llevarle una taza de agua fría.

_\- Muy bien, Marinette. Este es el reporte de hoy_ – dijo Sass con voz solemne. _\- Han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente "Miracle Box". Ningún kwami ha querido escapar o expresar sus opiniones y mucho menos han querido preguntar por Nooroo ni Duusu por temor a que se piensen que ese día se repetirá._

**_\- Ufff, que alivio. Sé que es peligroso para todos que estén en un lugar expuesto, y no sé cómo haré para mantener a todos a salvo._**

Marinette se quedó mirando el gramófono y de nuevo, volvió a leer la carta del Maestro Fu para poder sentirse fuerte al menos por un momento.

_\- Solo cálmate, Marinette. Verás que todo saldrá bien. El Maestro confió en ti para que tomes esta responsabilidad, vio que eres capaz de controlar esta situación. No estás sola. - _soltó la pequeña kwami.

**_-*La verdad, si lo estoy* _**_\- _Pensó.

Después del reporte, Marinette miró a los Kwamis felices rondando por su habitación haciendo muchas cosas. Admirando un objeto, mirándose en el espejo o algo así porque les parecía curioso que ahí se pueda captar su reflejo, dado a que no se pueden ver en fotos o videos.

**_\- Estoy pensando contarle a Chat Noir lo del cargo de guardiana, en algún momento él preguntará y me sentiré mal por ocultarle algo de nuevo._**

_\- Marinette, si lo haces lo pondrás en riesgo a él también. Recuerda que el ser un guardián es una responsabilidad que debes llevarlo tu, no con otras personas. Además, al parecer ya se acostumbraron a ti, imagina que es como si cuidaras a Manon._

**_\- ¿Como su niñera?_**

_\- Si, lo haz sido por 3 semanas, puedes hacerlo por mas tiempo, fue sencillo para el Maestro Fu hacerlo por 172 años._

**_\- P-pero él no terminó su entrenamiento._**

_\- Y tu lo completaste como él ya sabe hasta donde aprendió. Solo que tu serás la mejor guardiana que existe, tomarás mejores decisiones que él. Te lo prometo._

_\- No se que haría sin ti, Tikki. - _dijo Marinette acariciando su cabecita con su dedo.

_\- Ni yo sin ti, Mari. - _le dio un beso en la mejilla a su portadora._ \- Además sin mi no podrías ser Ladybug, ¿lo recuerdas?_

**_\- Claro que si._**

_\- ¡Marineeeeeeette! ¿Nos lees un cuento del exterior o de tus aventuras con Chat Noir?_\- dijo Pollen, el kwami del Miraculous de la abeja.

**_\- Claro que si, Pollen. Llama a los demás, les contaré una historia interesante._**

Todos los pequeños kwamis se reunieron y se sentaron en el sillón de Marinette mientras ella estaba en el piso acomodándose para contar una de sus aventuras como Ladybug.

**_\- Muy bien mis pequeños kwamis, les contaré la historia de como conocí a Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir._**

_\- Espera, ¿pero no que no se pueden conocer las identidades de los Miraculous?_ \- Preguntó Fluff, el kwami del Miraculous del conejo.

_\- Pues ese día solo conocí a Plagg, porque el despistado de mi compañero perdió su Miraculous._

_\- Yo que tu al instante de haber encontrado su Miraculous, se lo hubiera quitado por andar de tonto. _\- dijo Kaalki, el kwami del caballo.

**_\- Él es importante, Kaalki. Además, comete errores como yo, no soy una excelente guardiana como el Maestro Fu, pero quiero que descubran el mundo poco a poco tomaré mi papel como yo creo que será bueno para ustedes._**

_\- Bien dicho, Marinette. Deja que Kaalki hable con el espejo. _\- Dijo Xuppu, el kwami del mono. - _Ya puedes comenzar la historia, Marinette._

**_\- Bien, hace algunos meses atrás..._**

Marinette terminó contándole lo que hizo el día del desfile del bombín donde Adrien modeló su sombrero ganador y en como ella fue corriendo a ver al Maestro Fu para que la ayudara con ese asunto, cuando fue akumatizada la madre de Chloe Borgeouis.

**_\- Y ahí vi a Plagg, ese día escogí tu Miraculous, Pollen. _**\- dijo la azabache.

_\- Wuju, me gustó tener a mi reina como portadora. Por cierto, me siento mal por ella. _\- dijo la pequeña Pollen.

_\- ¿Por qué? Si ella te usó solo por tu poder y lucirse al 100%. - _Dijo Trixx, el kwami del Miraculous del zorro.

_\- Porque la sentía incomprendida. Ella quería el reconocimiento que también lo tenía Ladybug. Por eso era su fan. Pero ella se cegó ante esto y terminó siendo mala. - _dijo la pequeña abejita.

**_\- Yo sé que si le enseñamos el camino bueno, mejorará. Vas a ver que si es así, Pollen. Todo problema tiene una solución._**_ \- Dijo Marinette, decidida._

**_\- En fin, ¿en donde estaba? Ah si, de pronto cuando estaba acorralada por Style Queen, vino Plagg y me salvó con un ¡gataclismo! que destruyó la Torre Eiffel, las pistas de las ciudades y lo mas importante, es que fue lo que ayudó para que podamos vencerla._**

_\- ¿Y luego que sucedió? ¿Hubo mas encuentros con el Kwami de la mala suerte? -_ dijo Ziggy, el kwami del Miraculous de la cabra_._

_\- Bueeeeeno, hubo uno donde París estaba lleno de pesadillas hechas realidad. Hasta la mía se cumplió._

_\- ¿Y cuál era la tuya? - _dijo Daizzi, el kwami del Miraculous del cerdo.

**_\- Eso es depende, tengo una siendo Marinette y otra siendo Ladybug._**

_\- ¿Y cuál es la tuya de civil? - _de nuevo habló Kaalki.

**_*Definitivamente voy a matar a ese caballito tierno*_**\- dijo Marinette en sus pensamientos.

**_\- P-pues es un secreto, no creo que d-deba..._**

_\- ¡Que nos diga! ¡Que nos diga!_ \- gritaron todos en conjunto.

**_\- Está bien, no insistan. Solo era que el chico que me gustaba en ese tiempo diga que estaba enamorada de otra persona._**

_\- Uuuuuuuh. ¿Qué es enamorarse?_ \- Dijo Barkk, el kwami del Miraculous del perro.

**_\- Es cuando miras a una persona de forma diferente. Como alguien a quien le das todo tu amor y solo es a esa persona._**

\- _¿Pero porque solo a una si puedes darnos amor a nosotros también?_ \- volvió a preguntar Barkk.

_\- Creo que se refiere al amor con quien deseas estar el resto de tu vida. Además vi que se pueden dar besitos. Mi antigua portadora besaba al otro chico de quien estaba enamorada y era otro portador de Miraculous. - _soltó Trixx de repente.

_\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! _\- Dijeron todos los kwamis ante la confesión de Trixx.

_\- ¿Marinette, tu le diste besitos a otra portador de Miraculous? _\- preguntó Kaalki otra vez.

**_*Demonios, maldito caballo. Bien, calmate Marinette...* _**_\- _pensó la peliazul viendo que su cara se calentó en cuestión de segundos por la vergüenza.

**_\- N-no, c-claro que no._**

_\- Oh vamos, Marinette. Cuéntales. Cuéntales como te comiste la boca de Chat Noir dos veces siendo Ladybug. - dijo Tikki._

**_*Maldita sea, kwami traidora* _**_\- _pensó Marinette.

**_\- Oye, uno fue por salvarle del hechizo de Cupido Negro y el otro no recuerdo nada, así que no vale._**

_\- Pero duró como 15 segundos, según el Ladyblog. _\- dijo Roaar, el kwami del Miraculous del tigre, señalando el teléfono de Marinette que Stompp, el kwami del Miraculous del buey y Mullo, el kwami del Miraculous del ratón, llevaban cargado y mostrándole a los demás kwamis el beso que tomó Alya ese día que perdieron los dos superhéroes la memoria. - _¿Como te olvidas algo así? - _dijo Stompp._ \- Y encima la otra vez que estaba vestido de banana y eras Multimouse, pude escuchar que le decías que era tan tierno. - _continuando Mullo con la explicación.

**_\- E-eso no significa nada. Oigan, ¿se están vengando o algo así?_**

_\- No, Marinette. Solo queríamos que pases un buen momento con nosotros y lo siento si te molestamos, pasamos mucho tiempo en esa caja que en verdad queremos socializar con uno de los guardianes. El Maestro nunca dejaba que habláramos con él, solo queremos ser tus amigos._ \- dijo Wayzz, el kwami del Miraculous de la tortuga. - _Incluso Kaalki que es nada agradable contigo, él fue de la idea de que cuentes una historia para nosotros._ \- dijo Sass.

_\- Marinette, todos queremos que seas la mejor guardiana que existe, nos cuidaste y alimentaste, hasta la otra vez nos bañaste, ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo Barkk._

**_\- Como no hacerlo, inundaron mi habitación._**

_\- Es por eso que nosotros queremos hacer algo por ti. No somos una carga que debes llevar toda tu vida. Queremos hacer algo para que tu vida sea mejor tomando esta responsabilidad, sabemos en verdad que te cuesta. _\- dijo Orikko, el kwami del Miraculous del gallo.

_\- De verdad lo sentimos si sientes que es una carga para ti_ \- dijo Kaalki acercándose a Marinette y abrazando su pierna con sus pequeños bracitos.

_\- ¡Lo siento, Marinette! ¡Perdónanos! ¿Te podemos abrazar? _\- dijeron los kwamis con vocesita de gatito.

Todos los kwamis abrazaron a Marinette, lo que hizo que ella soltara algunas lágrimas de alegría.

**_\- No son una carga para mi, de verdad. Seré la mejor guardiana de todas, los cuidaré mucho, se los prometo._**

_\- ¡Te queremos, Marinette! - _dijeron todos al unísono.

**_\- ¡Tikki, motas!_** \- soltó Marinette de manera sorpresiva para activar su transformación.

**_\- Los cuidaré si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ahora todos síganme, conocerán un lugar interesante llamado la Torre Eiffel, ¡vamos!_**

_\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!** -**_ dijeron todos felices.

.

.

**_¡Quinto día terminado!_**

**_Fue muy complicado escribir este capítulo, mas porque es temática de Kwamis y vaya, no pensé escribir un episodio como este. Pero creo que si salió bien, si les gustó comenten y voten una estrellita uwu_**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente episodio:_**

**_Día 6: Doble vida._**


	6. Día 6: Doble vida

**_Día 6: Doble vida._**

_Hace un mes._

**_\- Estoy cansada Luka, de tantas responsabilidades, cansada de siempre poner buena cara, de nunca ser quien soy en realidad._**

_\- Tranquila, Marinette. Puedes contarme todo o... nada si prefieres, conmigo puedes ser tu misma. Confía en ti._

Se lanzó a sus brazos esa tarde y comenzó a llorar y sacó gran parte de la tristeza en su ser.

_._

_._

En un barco anclado en las orillas del río Sena estaban Marinette y Luka, sentados en unas sillas de playa disfrutando del día soleado de París.

No hablaban, solo estaban tranquilos, respirando y sintiéndose bien con la compañía de cada uno mientras sonaba una canción en la radio del guitarrista.

_\- ¿No crees que está bonito el día? _\- dijo de repente el peliazul sorprendiendo a Marinette.

**_\- Si, necesitaba esto hace mucho. Se siente la brisa y me encanta la vista._**\- dijo tan relajada que podía jurar que hace tiempo que no hablaba así, tal vez desde... Más bien, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez.

Gracias al cielo que no estaban ni Anarka ni Juleka en casa, Luka le había dicho que quería pasar el día con ella y si le prestaba el barco, podrían pasar una mañana juntos, y quien sabe esta vez decirle que la amaba más directamente que esa vez cuando se le declaró en la presentación de TV de Kitty Section.

_\- Y eso que no has visto nada, Mari. ¿Te gustaría un paseo en la Libertad?_

**_\- N-no me digas que tu manejarás este enorme barco._**

_\- Creo que llegó la hora de dar un paso adelante. Y quiero comenzar mostrándote lo hermoso que es pasear en un barco por el río Sena. ¿Te gustaría?_

**_\- Definitivamente estás lleno de sorpresas, Couffaine._**

_\- Lo hago por la chica más especial de todas, Dupain._

**_\- Me siento halagada ¿A cuántas chicas les habrás dicho eso? _**_\- _preguntó juguetona Marinette a su ¿amigovio? No sabían que eran en ese momento. Saliente tal vez.

_\- Solo a una en mi vida. - _se acercó al oído de la azabache y la agarró de los hombros. _\- Te encantará. Sé tú misma conmigo, puedes confiar en mí, jamás te dejaré sola._

**_\- S-si, c-confiaré._**_ \- _le dijo a Luka, tartamudeando y dirigiéndose con él hacia el timón. Definitivamente saldría más roja que nunca de este paseo y con una sonrisa tonta de aquí.

_\- Solo relájate. Además, haremos algo interesante, ¿te parece? - _anunció Luka posicionándose detrás de Marinette y de nuevo hablándole al oído._ \- Tu manejarás el barco._

**_\- ¿Q-qué? Sabes que son demasiado torpe, y si estrello tu c-casa, digo, ¿barco?_**

_\- No te preocupes por esto. De verdad, he chocado más veces este barco practicando y ahora es más resistente._

**_\- B-bien Luka. Trataré de mantenernos con vida._**

Se rio de lo que dijo, en verdad era una chica dramática, pero la amaba tanto que no pensaba dejarla por nada del mundo.

Luka elevó el ancla y comenzó a manejar el timón agarrando las manos de Marinette desde atrás e indicándole en cada curva que tenían que voltear.

_\- Pues vamos, preciosa. ¡Ahí vamos!_

A medida que manejaban juntos el timón, logró Marinette entender el mecanismo de la casa-barco, estaba emocionada porque nunca hizo algo así en su vida, y solo comenzó a emocionarse y decirle a Luka que fue lo más emocionante que hizo en su vida. Y él notó algo lindo en la azabache. Ya no se sentía triste. Se emocionaba a su manera, comenzaba a ser la chica de sus sueños en cuerpo y alma. A ser simplemente Marinette. En ese momento, Luka la soltó y dejó que ella sola manejara para apreciarla bien y mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_\- Lo estoy manejando. Mira a la capitana Marinette, Couffaine._

Luka se fue corriendo a su habitación.

**_\- Emmm, Luka, ¿a dónde te has ido? ¿Luka? Si nos matamos será por tu culpa. _****_Veeeeeeeeeen._**

Luka regresó corriendo y Marinette, aun mirando el frente sintió que algo caía en su cabello. Lo sintió y era un sombrero de pirata.

_\- Mi capitana Marinette. Ahora sí que eres una experta. - _dijo Luka feliz y robándole un beso en la mejilla.

**_\- De hecho, que te voy a hacer caminar por la plancha cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino._**

_\- Como ordenes, capitana. Me lanzaría de ahí solo por ti, hermosa. - _se acercó a su oído y le dijo suavemente._ \- Y espero que saltes y me salves de esta como lo has hecho muchas veces._

**_\- ¿E-espera que dijiste?_**

_\- Que vas a saltar y salvarme. Como lo has hecho desde hace un año._

Marinette soltó el timón de repente e hizo que Luka volviera a tomar el timón y el manejo del barco.

Terminó anclándolo cerca al Puente de las Artes. Era ahora o nunca de decirle la verdad, quería que ella confiara en él como él lo hacía ciegamente en ella.

_\- Marinette, primero antes que todo, no me digas que soy un chismoso ni nada de eso, ¿está bien?_

**_\- Te escucho, suéltalo._**** \- **dijo Marinette con una voz seria.

_\- Y-yo lo supe. Desde que me diste el Miraculous de la Serpiente que tu eras Ladybug._

**_\- ¿L-le dijiste a alguien?_**

_\- No, iba a esperar a que me lo digas tú, pero de todas formas no le diría a nadie. Porque con todo lo que sucedió el día donde Miracle Queen invadió París junto con Hawk Moth, n-no quería incomodarte y también ya quería hablar contigo de esto, tuve miedo, Marinette. - _soltó finalmente Luka.

**_\- ¿Miedo de qué?_**

_\- De que todo este tiempo con los akumas... las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Vi algunas donde Chat Noir te llevaba cargada porque era muy complicado luchar con algunos supervillanos. ¡Oh rayos, yo fuí uno! No me lo hubiera perdonado jamás de dañarte con mi forma akumatizada._

**_\- Luka, es parte de mí. Es la doble vida que debo llevar cada día de mi existencia._**

_\- P-pero quiero protegerte. Siendo Viperion o solo Luka. Eres muy importante para mi y... he comenzado a sentir que eres mi canción. Mi favorita melodía de todos los días... Yo... te a-..._

**_\- Sé lo que sientes por mí... - _**interrumpió Marinette.**_ \- Hablaremos algún momento de lo que siento por ti, aún necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, te lo prometo, pero desde ahora y desde la primera vez que te conocí mi corazón decía a gritos que yo no podría vivir sin ti._**_ \- _Agarró sus manos y las llevó a su rostro._ **\- Te quiero mucho. Gracias por estar para mi. Porque viste mi rostro siendo Marinette y Ladybug.**_

_\- Eres muy linda con la máscara. Pero eres mucho más hermosa siendo mi Marinette. - _ella no pudo evitar que le salieran lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad. De hecho que Luka se ha vuelto alguien importante en su vida y ella no se habría percatado de esto si no hubiera dejado ir sus sentimientos del pasado.

**_\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo con tus coqueteos de guitarrista romántico._**

_\- ¡Que! No puedes evitar que te hable así las vecessssss que quiera. - _dijo el peliazul imitando el siseo de las serpientes y abrazándola mientras se reía.

**_\- Y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo, Luka. -_** correspondiendo el abrazo.

Fueron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo de ambos para comer en la cubierta. Entre algunos chistes y algunas tocadas de guitarra por parte de Luka, se lo pasaron genial hasta que Marinette tuvo que volver a conducir el timón del barco de regreso a donde estaba anclado el barco al inicio, cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

Marinette pensó que contarle a Luka todo acerca de Ladybug sería una buena opción. Más porque él no solo lo apoyaría con los Miraculous y la opción de ser la guardiana, sino también a que Marinette pueda ser ella misma y sobrellevar esa doble vida que es tan complicada para ella. Ya no estaba sola. Solo esperaba que Tikki no se moleste con ella.

_\- Mari, mira, no nos matamos. ¿Ves que eres la mejor capitana de todas?_

_._

_._

**_¡Sexto capítulo terminado!_**

**_Si me siguen en Twitter saben que soy muy Lukanette shipper (descuiden que no abusaré de esto, lo prometo, me gusta pero no me gusta que sea el centro de la historia) y quería meterlo en la historia con la idea de que haya más personajes y que la historia sea más completa y creativa. Además, que le mete salseo 7u7_**

**_Me inspiré hoy en Silencer y el "estreno" de Loveater en Latino de estos días. Así que lo primero que hice al despertar hoy fue escribir este capítulo._**

**_Bueno, para no aburrirlos más, ¡nos leemos mañana!_**

**_Estoy armando el capítulo de mañana desde hace muchos días, así que les encantará o eso creo uwu_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo: (No sé porque rayos le ponía episodio, pero meh, ahora capítulo xD)_**

**_Día 7: Memes._**


	7. Día 7: Memes

**_Día 7: Memes._**

En la habitación de la azabache, una linda tarde de vacaciones, dos amigas estaban disfrutando la vista del atardecer de París, después de que una de ellas logró escapar de su casa.

_\- ¿Memes? ¿Eso que es? ¿Sabe bien? ¿Es un tipo de helado? - _preguntó Kagami algo impaciente.

**\- ¿En verdad no sabes que es? Es el modo de comedia en este siglo XXI. **\- dijo Marinette muy asombrada.

_\- Marinette, solo tengo un contacto en Whatsapp y es el de mi madre, ni siquiera tengo el de Adrien ni el tuyo porque conozco sus números de memoria. Como rayos voy a saber que es un meme._

**_\- Déjamelo a mi, Tsurugi. Hoy te voy a enseñar algo llamado "Redes Sociales" y a ver si te cae bien, ¿de acuerdo?_**

**_\- *Ah, ojala pueda entenderme*_ **\- pensó Marinette y suspirando.

_._

_._

Marinette y Kagami decidieron estar en la habitación de la chica de coletas esta tarde debido a que el sol no tuviera piedad con los parisinos en este verano. Ya ellas habían salido antes, para tomar un jugo, conversar un rato de la vida y a veces quedaban para verse en las clases de esgrima de ella cuando no iba Adrien.

Si, Kagami sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Adrien, ya lo sospechaba desde que fueron a patinar sobre hielo. Cuando se hicieron amigas, ella le preguntó y respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, ese juego con Tikki la había dejado triste por ver la realidad ahora de una manera distinta, decidió decirle todo lo que sentía por Adrien, su actual saliente, y que iba a comenzar a dejarlo ir, no quería secretos entre ellas y mucho menos, resentimientos entre ellas.

Después del incidente del beso en las duchas por parte de Adrien, Marinette terminó cayendo en una encrucijada de que si le decía o no la verdad. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Luka, y más con las cosas que estaban yendo bien entre ellos las últimas semanas.

Las dos trataban de pasar el tiempo juntas y Marinette no quería romper un lazo tan fuerte que habían hecho las dos con el paso del tiempo, consideraba a Kagami alguien tan importante como Tikki y Alya.

_\- Bien Marinette. Estoy lista para aprender de estas redes. No es para pescar ¿no?_

**_\- Kagami, tienes un celular, pero parece que sigues viviendo en una cueva y aun no descubrieras el fuego._**

_\- P-pues dame paciencia, Mari. Esto es difícil. Además, ya quiero crear mi primer meme._

**_\- A ver, primero antes de pasar a los memes vamos a probar algunas redes sociales para que te acostumbres._**

_\- Está bien, dispara._

**_\- Primero, antes que nada, debes crearte un correo electrónico._**

La azabache condujo a Kagami a su escritorio para que pueda crearle un correo electrónico en su computadora.

_\- M-marinette. ¿Qué son estas fotos de Adrien aquí en el escritorio?_

***Oh mierda, olvidé borrarlas.* **\- Pensó la chica de coletas.

**_\- P-pues son pasadas. Los borraré, no te preocupes. Hace tiempo que no encendía la computadora._**

_\- Te voy a creer, porque aquí hay una linda foto de Luka y tu. Que lindos salen. Ahora los bautizaré como Lukanette._

**_\- Oh Kagami, que imaginación la tuya, creo que así ya estarás lista para crear memes fácilmente. Solo no lo digas cuando nos veas juntos, explotaré en frente de Luka._**

_\- No solo soy calculadora y buena en el esgrima, Dupain. Y descuida, lo del Lukanette será cuando me refiera a ustedes._

**_\- Bien, ya abrí gmail para que comiences a crearte una cuenta. Pon tus datos y comenzaremos._**

Kagami vio como un enemigo a la pantalla. Estaba insegura de poner sus datos.

**_\- Kagami, sabes que solo puedes poner tu nombre y tu apellido nada mas ¿no?_**

_\- ¿No es peligroso?_

**_\- Para nada, te ayudará mas adelante también. Si tienes algún trabajo o en los estudios._**

_\- Oh, está bien._

Kagami escribió el siguiente correo y contraseña:

_Correo: ktsurugi . dragón "arroba" gmail . com_

_Contraseña: ryuko . pataditas_

_\- Ya está Marinette. ¿Ahora si puedo hacer memes?_

**_\- Tranquila Kagami. Dijimos paso a paso._**

_\- Está bien. _

**_\- Ya, ahora crearemos una cuenta en la red social más antigua que existe en el planeta. Facebook. Es igual a gmail. Para eso quería que crearas el correo. Además, puedes seguir a gente famosa y encontrar a algunos amigos._**

_\- Oooooh, ¿entonces también encontraré fotos tuyas?_

**_\- Generalmente son las que están en Instagram publicadas._**

_\- Oh de esa aplicación si he escuchado, algunas fotos mías están ahí y salgo hermosa._

**_\- Tu ya lo eres, Kagami y no necesitas ninguna foto para probarlo._**\- dijo Dupain abrazando a su azabache amiga.

_\- Oh mira, ahí están. De repente Adrien también tiene Facebook, voy a buscarlo._

**_\- Uuuuuh Tsurugi, estás templada por Adrien._**\- dijo Marinette.**_ -*pero no tanto como yo lo estaba antes*_ **\- Pensó.

_\- Te lo dije, me gusta mucho Marinette. Pero no te salvas, a ver las tuyas._

**_\- No encontrarás buenas fotos, te lo advierto._**

_\- ¡Owwwww una, dos, TRES LUKANETTE! ¡De hecho que son mis favoritos! ¡SE REPRODUCEN COMO CONEJOS!- _dijo Kagami muy feliz y señalando la pantalla.

**_\- Q-que no lo digas fuerte._**

_\- Está bien Marinette, me tranquilizo, __pero no te olvides de enseñarme a hacer memes__. Además de crearme una cuenta en Instagram para publicar fotos contigo._

**_\- Eso es sencillo, solo descárgate la aplicación desde la Play Store, vincula con Facebook en tu teléfono._**

Después de unos minutos, Kagami ya tenía instalado Facebook e Instagram en su teléfono y comenzó a seguir primero a Adrien, luego a Marinette y al final a Alya, ya que ella publicaba muchas fotos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, los quería tanto como ella adoraba a su mejor amiga con Luka. Cuando comenzó a ver el Instagram del rubio una vez más, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro.

**_\- Kagami, tu baba. ¿Necesitas una servilleta?_**

_\- N-no. Lo siento, Marinette._

**_\- Ahora si, lo mas importante. Vamos a crear memes._**

_\- ¡Si! Ya era hora. - dijo Kagami muy contenta._

Las dos se metieron a la computadora y entraron a Meme Generator.

_\- Marinette, entonces no era necesario crear una cuenta para crear memes._

**_\- Si lo era, publicarás tus memes en Facebook._**

_\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Y si a nadie le gusta? ¿Si soy un fracaso?_

**_\- *Demonios, sonó como yo. ¿Así me veo?*_**\- Pensó.

**_\- Vamos, si les gustará._**

_\- Está bien, confío en ti._

Ah, el confío en ti. Mucha gente le había dicho lo mismo. Se sentía importante para los demás pero para mi... bueno... no quería mentirle a Kagami, esperaba ya contarle pronto lo del beso o que Adrien se lo diga.

De pronto su teléfono vibró. Era el chat grupal del Whatsapp de sus amigas de Marinette. Alya había publicado una foto donde vieron a Lila siendo cargada por Chat Noir, lo que hizo que Marinette enrojeciera y en el fondo se enojase por esa foto. Estaba incomoda. Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y Kagami vio la foto.

_\- Pásamela por correo. Tengo una idea. Ya se cuál será mi primer meme._

Horas después, Kagami publicó su primer meme en Facebook, en sus historias de Instagram y fue su primer estado en Whatsapp. Las chicas agregaron a Kagami al grupo de Whatsapp donde recibió halagos por tal hazaña.

**_\- Kagami, este es el inicio de tu larga carrera siendo memera. Felicidades._**

_\- Mas bien, gracias a ti, Marinette. ¿Te gustaría una selfie para poner mi primera foto en Instagram?_

**_\- ¡Claro!_**

_\- ¡Di tu y yo contra el mundo!_

**_\- ¡Tu y yo contra el mundo!_**\- sonrieron las dos azabaches tomándose una foto.

Y las dos inmortalizaron el primer paso de Kagami en redes sociales con una foto que ahora ocuparía un espacio en su cuenta de Instagram y en el pizarrón de fotos de Marinette.

Horas después, cuando Marinette estaba a punto de irse a dormir recibió tres mensajes, uno de Kagami, otro de Luka y el último, de quien más se sorprendió, de Adrien.

**_Kagami_****_, 11:30 pm.:_** _Marinette, espero no haberte despertado. Adrien me llamó para decirme que quiere verme mañana en la tarde urgentemente. No se porqué pero probablemente me dirá que sea su novia, ya vamos varias semanas saliendo y estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué hago?_

Marinette respondió clara y directa, estaba feliz por ella.

**_Yo, 11:40 pm.:_**_ **Tranquilízate, ojala tengas buenas noticias mañana. Te quiero, Kagami. Descansa bien y suerte! **_

**_Mi capitán_**🏴**_, 11:25 pm.: _**_Hermosa, espero que estés bien y te lo hayas pasado genial con Kagami, ten dulces sueños, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero mucho, mi capitana 3_

Enserio adoraba a ese chico.

**_Yo, 11:42 pm.:_** **_Ya lo estoy deseando, me encanta tus citas inesperadas. Te quiero mucho mas, mi capitán 3_**

Y terminó enviándole una foto de ella mandándole un beso.

**_Adrien, 11:25 pm.: _**_Marinette, tenemos que hablar. Mañana temprano pasaré por la panadería._

Oh rayos. Él no.

**_Yo, 11:45 pm.:_**_ **Está bien, Adrien. Estaré en la panadería todo el día de mañana.**_

**_\- Definitivamente no quiero que sea mañana._**\- dijo Marinette cubriéndose con la almohada.

_._

_._

**_¡Séptimo capitulo terminado!_**

**_Este cap tiene algo de especial, no hay nada mejor que incluir a Kagami cuando ella no es tan sociable y está comenzando a serlo, me da ternurita ver como las dos se complementan y terminan siendo un gran equipo, por eso amé hacer este día, algo complicado de escribir pero que me siento agradecida!_**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 8: Despedidas._**


	8. Día 8: Despedidas

**_\- Día 8: Despedida -_**

**_\- Tengo algo que decirte..._**

_\- Igual yo..._

**_\- Bien, dilo tú primero._**

_\- No, hazlo tú._

**_\- Al mismo tiempo, ¿si? Seamos clichés pero sinceros, ¿está bien?_**

_\- Bien._

**_\- 1..._**

Se acercó más.

_\- 2..._

Más cerca.

**_\- 3_**

**_\- ¡TE AMO!_**

**_\- NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO._**

**_*Oh rayos, ¡que hiciste, insensata!*_**

**_._**

**_._**

Llegó la mañana que Marinette JAMÁS quiso que llegara.

Estaba desayunando en la panadería, no había ningún mensaje de Adrien, así que probablemente no había leído el suyo ayer en la noche y no vendrá hoy... ¿o si?

_Palomita azul. Lo acaba de ver. Carajo._

_\- ¿Ya llegó Adrien, Marinette? - preguntó Tikki._

**_\- No, aún no y tengo nervios, porque sé que hablará del beso en las duchas_**.

_\- Pero tienes decidido que hacer si dice algo así, ¿no?_

Marinette estaba tratando de evitar el tema por mucho tiempo, ya era hora de hablar por fin.

_\- Marinette, toma la mejor decisión, recuerda que si te gusta alguien y quieres ser feliz, debes hablar con el corazón._

La puerta de la panadería sonó. Al instante Tikki se escondió y Marinette fingió como si estuviera guardando dinero en la caja registradora.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. No se hablaron por casi un minuto.

_\- H-hola, Marinette. - dijo el rubio por fin._

**_\- H-hola Adrien._** \- dijo la azabache casi tartamudeando

_\- ¿C-cómo haz estado?_

**_\- Bien, de maravilla._**

_\- Oh, me alegra. - dijo Adrien comenzando a sentir los nervios en él._

**_\- Adrien, ¿q-quieres subir?_**

_\- Voy atrás de ti._

Los dos subieron a la habitación, él se sentó en su escritorio donde justo ayer Kagami estuvo creando sus memes y comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso.

**_\- Muy bien Adrien, te escucho. Dime porque estás aquí._**

_\- Primero, antes de que sea extraño todo, déjame hacer algo._

Se acercó a la azabache lentamente para agarrarle de la mejilla y acariciarle.

**_\- No, Agreste. Sé el chico caballero que aun respeto y quiero, por favor._**

_\- D-disculpa, Marinette. Solo que tenía que sentir tu rostro una última vez._

**_\- ¿P-porqué?_**

_\- Porque... Voy a proponerle a Kagami que sea mi novia._

**_\- Espera un ratito, Agreste. ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?_**

_\- No hago nada._

**_\- Oh, claro que si lo haces y te diré porque ya estoy cansada de asustarme ante este asunto y no decir nada. Primero dices que no podemos estar juntos, luego vienes y me besas. Luego al final me dices que estarás con Kagami, pero quieres tocar mi rostro. _****_No somos un juego, Adrien. Somos personas que sentimos._**

_\- Y-yo lo siento._

**_\- Lo se, Agreste. Pero date cuenta que esto no es bueno. _****_Estás indeciso._**

_\- Lo se. -_ se desesperó un momento. Luego se sentó y trató de hablar con Marinette mas calmadamente.

_\- Estoy jodido, Marinette. La amo demasiado y no puedo olvidarla._

**_\- Oh, ven aquí._** \- le dio un cálido abrazo.** -_ Sé que se siente eso._**

No quería soltarla, sentía que él se puso en su lugar en ese momento.

_\- Lo sentiste cuando le di una oportunidad a Kagami, ¿no?_

Como rayos pudo leer su mente.

**_\- Si, me dolió mucho. Si no fuera por eso, no hubiera superado todo._**

Se quedó mirándola con admiración y continuó Marinette hablando con él.

**_\- Quiero que te des cuenta de algo, ¿si? Buscarme justo hoy no fue una buena solución. Eres muy egoísta ahora queriendo algo conmigo cuando no estás aclarando tus sentimientos. ¿Desde cuando la amas en silencio?_**\- dijo Mari al final.

_\- Desde hace un año. No te puedo decir mucho porque ella de repente se molestaría conmigo, pero es especial, es como la compañera que quisieras tener todo el tiempo, te apoya en los mejores y peores momentos, es una gran chica. __Es como tu._

Marinette con un pequeño nudo en la garganta trató de recibir esa información y tratar de no enloquecer como antes lo hacía con todo lo relacionado con Adrien. Por un momento recordó a Chat Noir al decir eso.

**_\- Tal vez por eso te fijaste en mi y me besaste. Te hice recordar mucho a ella, Adrien. _****_Pero yo no soy ella, soy Marinette._**

_\- Si, y lo siento mucho por hacerte sentir así, tu estás feliz con Luka y no debí ser un inoportuno, Marinette._

**_\- Gracias por entenderme, Adrien. Aunque aún sigo pensando si esta bien darle una oportunidad._**

_\- Si le dices que sí, será un momento que jamás olvidarás. Sigue a tu corazón para llegar a tu felicidad._

¿Esta vez en verdad lo haría? ¿Se permitirá ser feliz verdaderamente?

_\- Por cierto tengo una duda, ¿cuando te fijaste en mi, porque no dijiste nunca nada? _\- dijo Adrien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**_\- Por el miedo a que me rechaces._**

_\- Si me hubieras dicho que sentías, no sería capaz de romper tu corazón. Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no te hubiera tratado mal, solo ser sincero contigo. Eres alguien a quien admiro mucho, eres muy importante para mi, pero no te veo de esa forma romántica._

**_\- Si, lo comprendo. Duele menos la segunda vez ah, por eso tengo miedo a enamorarme de nuevo_**\- dijo Marinette.

_\- Descuida, todos tenemos miedo a amar, lo bonito es sentirlo y ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos._

**_*No se porque esto me hizo recordar a... Tal vez debería...*_**\- pensó Marinette.

_\- Bueno, viendo que ya no hay ninguna foto de mi, creo que te olvidaste por completo de mi, Dupain. _\- dijo de repente Adrien.

**_\- Algo así pero no del todo, Agreste. _**\- Marinette se paró y buscó algo en el baúl donde guardaba los regalos de Adrien para sus futuros cumpleaños. Tal vez debería dárselos como dijo, se ahorraría mucho en el futuro de pensar que darle en su fecha especial. Luego de cerrar el baúl, se fue directo hacia él con el objeto en las manos.**_ \- Mira._**

Marinette le alcanzó un libro que decía: _"By: Marinette" _

**_\- Creo que hay algunos diseños que me inspiré de tus sesiones fotográficas. Trato de dar todo de mi para mejorar mis diseños, obviamente tu eres mi musa para esto. ¿T-te gusta? _**_\- _dijo Marinette nerviosa, era la primera vez que le mostraba su libro de diseños de moda a alguien.

_\- De hecho que así, tienes un futuro prometedor. - _dijo Adrien asombrado por el talento de su amiga.

**_\- Me alegra que te gustaran los diseños, estaba pensando también hacer bufandas, bombines, vestidos, casacas, pantalones, ¡de todo!_**\- dijo Mari entusiasmada.

_\- De hecho que no hay nadie quien te pare, Dupain._

**_\- Hago mi mayor esfuerzo siempre, Agreste._**

Después de una mañana charlando con Adrien de la forma mas normal y sin un tartamudeo de por medio, tuvo que irse, ya que tenía que ir a almorzar y luego a hablar con Kagami. Ya habiendo estado con Marinette, hizo que pensara mas las cosas y tomara una decisión.

_\- Uffff, me alegra que todo haya salido bien entre ustedes, Marinette. _\- dijo Tikki emocionada.

**_\- Si, a mi también. Extrañaré estar enamorada de Adrien, pero bueno, un paso adelante ¿no?_**

_\- ¡Esa es mi chica!_

**_\- Ahora ya se que realmente hacer con Luka._**

_\- ¿No me digas que...?_

**_\- Ya verás._**

Mas tarde, dos chicos decididos se iban a encontrar con la persona que habían citado el día anterior.

**_\- Hola._**\- dijo la chica suavemente.

_\- Hola... ¿Lista para nuestra cita?_ \- dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla.

Correspondió a la caricia que le dio y acertó moviendo su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad.

**_\- Tengo que decirte algo..._**

_\- Igual yo..._

**_\- Bien, dilo tú primero._**

_\- No, hazlo tú._

**_\- Al mismo tiempo, ¿si? Seamos clichés pero sinceros, ¿está bien?_**

_\- Bien._

**_\- 1..._**

Se acercó más.

_\- 2..._

Más cerca.

**_\- 3_**

_\- ¡TE AMO!_

**_\- NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO._**

**_*Definitivamente, Marinette había ayudado ante esta decisión, solo esperaba no ser filete a lo Agreste Graham de Vanily* _**\- pensó Adrien mientras decía esas difíciles palabras.

.

.

**_¡Si, por fin el capítulo 8 terminado!_**

**_¡Ahora si vimos que la historia tomó un rumbo distinto para Adrien gracias a Marinette!_**

**_Por cierto, quería desearles un feliz día internacional a nuestras hermosas mujeres que leen este fanfic y las de esta hermosa comunidad de Fanfiction, somos poderosas y únicas. Y por eso este capítulo hizo que tuviera tanto amor propio y que podamos influir a tomar mejores decisiones a las personas, dicen muchos que las mujeres somos buenas consejeras y nuestra linda Marinette lo demostró en este capítulo._**

**_¿Qué sucederá después? ¡Pues descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos!_**

**_Por ahora, nos leemos mañana, queridas maripositas uwu_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 9: Tío Jagged._**


	9. Día 9: Tío Jagged

**_Día 9: Tío Jagged._**

**_\- ¿E-en verdad crees que es necesario esto?_**

_\- Claro, Marinette. ¡Ella es mi chica favorita en todo el mundo! Merece que haga algo por ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi._

**_\- No es por nada pero, ¿ya quemaste o estas pensando que es una locura?_**

_\- Si, es lo mas loco que haré por amor, ¿tu no lo harías por el chico que te vuelve loca?_

**_\- No, esto no, Jagged. No puede ser que haya dicho que si para ayudarte._**

**_-*No puede ser que vaya a morir tan pronto, ni tendré una casa, ni mi querido hamster llamado...*_**\- pensó Marinette.

_\- ¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Tenemos que saltar!_ \- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

***_Ah mierda, hago esto por mis pequeños. Si puedo como Ladybug, puedo con esto* - pensó._**

_._

_._

Marinette se había despertado muy temprano para preparar todo para el regreso a clases con la ayuda de los kwamis.

¡Faltaba un mes todavía pero no importa!

Quería tener todo listo para no tener que hacer todo al último minuto. Se prometió a si misma que sería mas responsable en la escuela ya que ahora ser la guardiana era un cargo mas que importante en su vida y debía hacerlo por sus pequeños kwamis.

Al principio Marinette no les pidió ayuda, ya que quería hacerlo sola, pero cuando Tikki avisó a los kwamis que ella tendría muchas cosas que separar, juntar, ordenar y botar decidió que era mejor que tuviera una pequeña ayudita a lo que ellos aceptaron, todo por Marinette.

Terminando de hacer los deberes, hizo sandwiches para ella y macaroones para todos los kwamis.

**_\- Wayzz, dile a los kwamis que terminó el tiempo de que estén afuera y que se acerquen a nuestra "sala de conferencias", me tengo que ir al Le Grant Paris en un rato y quiero hablar con ellos._**

_\- Kwamiiiiiiis, terminó nuestro tiempo de estar en el exterior, Marinette quiere hablar con todos. - _dijo Wayzz obedeciendo las órdenes de Marinette.

Todos los kwamis fueron al escritorio de la azabache para poder escuchar lo que la guardiana tenía que decirles.

**_\- Mis pequeños. Como saben, estamos a pocos días de que vuelva a clases y primero quería agradecerles por ayudarme a prepararme, los compensaré en estos días, lo prometo._**

_\- Cuando quieras, Marinette. Con el tiempo, nosotros también te ayudaremos con lo que podamos, gracias por cuidarnos. _\- dijo Fluff, el kwami del Miraculous del conejo.

**_\- Bien, les tengo una noticia... Jagged Stone me llamó ayer para decirme que tendrá una reunión conmigo._**

_\- ¿¡JAGGED STONE?!_ \- dijeron todos los kwamis al unísono.

_\- Es nuestro cantante favorito, Marinette. Lo amamos mucho, más esa canción llamada Miraculous, es nuestra favorita y no solo lo decimos por ser los que le damos vida a los Miraculous. _\- dijo Kaalki emocionada.

**_\- S-si. Así que iré en un rato, vendrán a recogerme e iré al Le Grant París para ver el porque me llamó._**

_\- Marinette, ¿le pides un autógrafo para todos nosotros? ¿Puedes, puedes, puedeeees?_ \- dijo Ziggy, el kwami del Miraculous de la cabra.

_\- Siiiiii, ¡vamos Marinette!_ \- dijeron los demás kwamis emocionados.

**_\- Oh, está bien. Los haré porque me ayudaron aquí, ¿si? Me lo agradecen después._**

_\- Gracias, Marinette. De hecho que eres la mejor guardiana de todas._ \- dijo Pollen, el kwami del Miraculous de la abeja.

_\- Oye, Pollen, deja que abracemos a nuestra maestra guardiana._ \- dijo Mullo, el kwami del Miraculous del ratón.

**_\- Vengan aquí mis traviesos, le diré a Jagged que firme autógrafos para ustedes y les grabe un video ¿si?_**

_\- ¡Siiiiiiii! - _volvieron a decir los kwamis contentos de oreja a oreja.

_\- Marineeeeeeeette, te buscan abajo. _\- dijo Sabine, alertando a su hija.

**_\- Muy bien, chicos, a la Miracle Egg, nos vemos después y les traeré los autógrafos._**

_\- Ahm Marinette, ¿no te olvidas algo?_ \- dijo Roarr, el kwami del Miraculous del tigre.

**_\- Ah si, llevo mis calcetines de la suerte, descuiden._**

_\- Marinette. Tikki._ \- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**_\- Oh rayos, perdoname Tikki._** \- dijo la azabache.

_\- No te perdono, vámonos o sino te olvidarás la cabeza aquí, Mari._ \- dijo Tikki muy seria, metiéndose a su bolso.

Una media hora después, estaban Penny y Marinette sentadas viendo como Jagged tocaba las canciones del siguiente disco para ellas.

_\- Me encantó, que digo, me fascinas ejem, me fascinó todo, Jagged. De hecho que lograrás un éxito mundial con este nuevo album._ \- dijo Penny tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

**_\- Jagged está buenísima las canciones, tus fans las amarán tanto, pero aún no entiendo porque me llamaste._**

_\- Bueno eso tiene una razón, Penny, ¿podrías un rato arreglar lo que haremos hoy?_

_\- Por supuesto, no me tardo. - _dijo Penny dirigiendose a la habitación del cantante.

_\- Marinette, estoy pensando hacer algo especial para Penny y tengo una idea en mente para proponerle que sea mi novia._

**_\- Oh, eso es grandioso. Por eso necesitas mi ayuda, ¿Cierto?_**

_\- Exacto, pero quiero hacerlo de una manera mas radical, al estilo Jagged._

**_\- Si, conozco ese estilo muy bien._**

_\- Y no hay forma de hacerlo solo, te necesito para que salga bien._

**_\- Muy bien, Jagged. Lo haré solo si haces un lindo favor por mi._**

_\- Descuida, ni tienes que pedírmelo, ¡Haría todo por mi segunda chica favorita que me ayudará a conquistar al amor de mi vida! Cuando quieras._

**_\- De verdad la amas, ¿no?_**

_\- Si, es la mejor chica que existe. Es mi rock and roll y la melodía que necesito cada día de mi vida._

**_*Aw, que tierno sonó eso, tal vez debería hacerle un regalo sorpresa a...*_** \- pensó Marinette.

_\- Bien, Marinette, ¡vamos a la azotea, nos espera el helicóptero! _\- dijo Jagged, convencido e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la azabache.

**_\- He- ¿Helicóptero?_**

Dos horas después, Marinette y Jagged estaban volando por una zona desierta en las afueras de París en el helicóptero del rockero, aún no entendía del todo el plan de Jagged, pero había recibido unas pequeñas clases de paracaidismo en caso de emergencias.

Penny quería subir con ellos pero Jagged le dijo que esperara abajo para darle un visto bueno a lo que Jagged haría. Ella pensaba que iba a ser una práctica de entrada para la gira mundial del nuevo disco.

_\- Muy bien, Marinette. Sonará lo mas bizarro posible esto y de repente la experiencia mas traumática que podrás hacer en tu vida pero solo tenemos que sostener bien este cartel enorme y saltar hacia el vacío extendiéndolo._

**_\- ¡QUE! ¿¡SALTAAAAAR!?_**

_\- Al helicóptero le di órdenes de que hiciera corazones con esas cosas que hacen en los espectáculos aéreos. El humo ese que no se como se llama._

Marinette se quedó mirándolo asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

_\- Marinette, ¿Estás bien?_

**_\- ¡QUE! ¿¡SALTAAAAAR!? _**\- dijo gritandole a Jagged. **_\- ¿QUÉ PASA SI ME...?_**

_\- Marinette, no tengas miedo, tendremos un paracaídas para poder bajar lentamente, además hay gente abajo que nos van a sostener cuando caigamos. Recuerda el entrenamiento._

**_\- Para eso fue la práctica antes, ¿cierto?_**

_\- Y lo hiciste muy bien, como si tuvieras experiencia de estar en el aire todo el tiempo._

**_\- *No tienes idea, Jagged.*_** \- pensó Dupain.

Ya habiéndose puesto los paracaídas, recibieron las instrucciones finales de la cabina de control de abajo y sujetaron el cartel fuertemente.

**_\- ¿E-en verdad crees que es necesario esto?_**

_\- Claro, Marinette. ¡Ella es mi chica favorita en todo el mundo! Merece que haga algo por ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi._

**_\- No es por nada pero, ¿ya quemaste o estas pensando que es una locura?_**

_\- Si, es lo mas loco que haré por amor, ¿tu no lo harías por el chico que te vuelve loca?_

**_\- No, esto no, Jagged. No puede ser que haya dicho que si para ayudarte._**

_\- ¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Tenemos que saltar!_ \- dijo Jagged tan eufórico.

**_\- *Bien, fue un placer conocerme.*_** \- pensó Marinette.

Extendieron el cartel y se prepararon para saltar.

_\- Saltarán a la cuenta de 3. Ya saben, botón rojo es que se abra el paracaídas y lo harán a los 20 segundos despues de caer, descuida que saldrá todo bien. _\- dijo el encargado dentro del helicóptero.

_\- A la 1, 2, 3, ¡ahora!_

_Marinette y Jagged Stone saltaron extendiendo un gran cartel que decía: Penny, ¿te gustaría ser mi melodía?_

**\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡LO ABRIMOS YAAAAAAAAA! **\- gritó Marinette, desesperada.

_\- ¡SIIIIIIIII, HAZLOOOOOOOOO! -_ gritó Jagged emocionado.

Ya en tierra, Marinette se desmayó de la impresión y cuando despertó estaba en una cama elegante. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Ya morí? ¿Chat Noir tendrá que buscar una nueva Ladybug?

_\- Marinette, por fin despertaste. ¡Estúpido, ya despertó! _\- gritó Penny avisándole a Jagged.

**_\- Penny. Debí haber dicho que no. Me siento algo mareada._**

_\- Marinette, amo mucho a Jagged, pero no me perdonaría si te obligara a hacer locuras como esta y te pasara algo._ \- abrazó de repente a la azabache. _\- De verdad me preocupé por ti, nena._

_\- Marinette, perdóname por esto. De verdad creo que se me pasó un poco esta locura de amor. - _dijo Jagged apenado.

_\- ¿Locura de amor? Es lo más estúpido que hiciste en toda tu vida, Jagged. __Pudiste haberla matado._

_\- P-pero, Penny, lo hice por ti._

**_\- Penny, descuida que estoy bien. Él te ama mucho. Y quería ayudarlo._**

_\- Ah... Está bien, Marinette. Si lo hubiera hecho él con otra persona y que se maten juntos, estaría perfecto, pero tu. Enserio pareces un superhéroe queriendo ayudarlo a hacer esas acciones. - _dijo Penny finalmente.

**_\- Y al final, ¿Qué te dijo, Jagged?_**

_\- Bueno, después de haberle rogado mil veces que me perdone por esto, creo que me dijo que si. - _susurró para Marinette._ \- Además me dio un beso corto hace rato._

_\- Te perdonaré por esta vez. Pero si lo haces de nuevo, voy a llevar a Fangg a Islas Caimán._

_\- No, tan lejos de mi, no._

_\- Asunto arreglado, Marinette. - _dirigiendose a Jagged._ \- Cariño, ¿ahora si puedes cumplir con lo que te pidió Marinette?_

_\- Está bien. Vamos, Marinette._

Horas después.

**_\- De tío Jagged para Tikki, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Stompp, Roarr, Fluff, Longg, Sass, Ziggy, Xuppu, Barkk, Mullo, Orikko, Daizzi y la mas especial de todas, la adorada Kaalki. _**\- dijo Marinette leyendo una foto de Jagged con el nombre de todos los kwamis al reverso.

_\- Wujuuuuu, gracias, Marinette._ \- dijo Pollen, el kwami del Miraculous de la Abeja.

**_\- A ver, ¿quién es la mejor guardiana de todas?_**

_\- Tuuuuuuuuuuu._ \- saltaron los kwamis hacia ella para darles abrazos.

_._

_._

**_¡Día 9 terminado!_**

**_Este ha sido el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, los episodios de Kwamis necesitan tiempo para escribirse, pero ya tenía la idea en la cabeza desde el día 1 y tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Valió la pena que sea tan largo uwu_**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 10: Alter ego._**


	10. Día 10: Alter Ego

**_Día 10: Alter Ego._**

_\- Estoy definitivamente convencido de que Ladybug es la chica mas emocionante, inteligente y especial que he conocido en mi vida._

**_\- ¿Y si te dijera que jamás fui así? Si te dijera que hay una chica torpe detrás de esta máscara._**

.

.

_Ladybug estaba haciendo patrullaje después de tantas cosas que sucedieron en esta semana, en como al final Luka descubrió que ella es Ladybug, en como terminó engañando a Kagami de que no pasó nada entre Adrien y ella y hasta tratar de convencerse que puede olvidarse de Adrien, es difícil pero trataba de hacerlo cada día._

_Solo hay una cosa que temía, que Chat Noir pidiera explicaciones de lo que sucedió en el día de la akumatización de Miracle Queen._

_¿Era tan difícil para ella decirle que no quería que se metiera en eso porque no quería exponerlo a tanta responsabilidad y al peligro con eso?_

_\- Ladybug, estoy aquí. _\- dijo a lo lejos Chat Noir.

**_-*Demonios, lo invoqué.*_** \- pensó Ladybug.

**_\- H-hola gatito._**\- dijo algo apagada.

_\- T-tengo que decirte algo y no quiero incomodarte con esta pregunta, pero ya debía decírtelo._

**_\- Suéltalo, Chaton._**

_\- N-necesito saber que sucede con lo de ser tu la nueva guardiana. Tengo muchas preguntas y también si necesitas algo de ayuda con esto, ya que son muchos kwamis._

**_\- Chat, no quiero involucrarte en esto._**

_\- ¿Porqué?_

**_\- P-porque es una responsabilidad que el Maestro me dio._**

_\- ¿Y que pasó con el tu y yo contra el mundo? ¿Eso existió en tu vida alguna vez?_

**_-*No, gatito. No me hieras con eso. Si pudiera contarte todo...* _**_\- pensó Marinette._

_\- Mira, Ladybug. Sé que es difícil llevar esta situación. El Maestro Fu te quería tanto ¿sabes? Me lo dijo esa vez que fue a mi casa a hablar conmigo._

**_\- ¿Q-qué te dijo? -_** preguntó Ladybug asustada.

_\- Me habló de tu forma civil. Que eras una chica que estudiaba mucho y que se esforzaba mas de lo debido, que tu vida no era tan perfecta, que había una chica que te hacía cuadritos en la escuela, además de que tenías el miedo de que me pase algo._

_Se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

_\- Estoy definitivamente convencido de que Ladybug es la chica mas emocionante, inteligente y especial que he conocido en mi vida._

**_\- ¿Y si te dijera que jamás fui así? Si te dijera que hay una chica torpe detrás de esta máscara._**

_\- A ver, explícame en que sentido eres torpe. Quisiera saberlo, porque siempre haz hecho las cosas bien._

¿Podía confiar en él en decirle todo? ¿Puedo revelarle al menos algo chiquito de mi vida civil?

_\- Dime que haces para ser tan torpe. Estás sana gracias al cielo, no sufres nada corporal para serlo. No te caes todo el tiempo. ¿Que sucede en tu cabecita, Mi Lady?_

Ella respiró profundamente. Si digo algo pequeño, no afectará en nada, ¿verdad?

**_\- Chat Noir, tu en mi vida civil me conoces. No te voy a decir mas de mi identidad._**

Chat siguió escuchando lo que quiso decir su Lady.

**_\- Mi vida es complicada y soy insegura por lo que siento. Desde el comienzo no sentía que ser Ladybug iba a ser una buena idea. Sentía que no podía con todo al principio y a veces con el traje mi verdadero ser me invade y me come por dentro. Tuve sentimientos de culpa por lo que le pasó al Maestro. Hice mucho por él y me siento sola, Chat Noir. Estoy sola con esto y si lo comparto o algo así, Hawk Moth puede sospechar de ti y no quiero que suceda esto. Me duele verte mal o sufrir._**

_\- Mi Lady, no lo estas..._

**_\- No Chat, si lo estoy. Siendo Ladybug me he dado cuenta que he expuesto a los que elegí como portadores, verlos siendo poseídos por Miracle Queen sin poder hacer mucho o prácticamente nada para salvarlos me hizo sentir culpable. -_**con lágrimas en los ojos, Marinette soltó todo._ **\- El Maestro Fu confiaba en mi y ahora no tiene memoria por mi culpa, ¿entiendes que es eso? **_

Chat se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

**_\- Él tenía a alguien a quien amaba demasiado. Estaba queriendo volver a verla cuando derrotemos a Hawk Moth. Arruiné la vida de alguien, todo por no destransformarme _**

_\- Ladybug, para ya._

**_\- ¿Qué, porqué?_**

_\- Mi pequeña Ladybug, siempre me haz tomado como un gato tonto, hoy quiero que me tomes como la persona quien mas confíes en este mundo, ¿si? No estás sola._

**_\- Te voy a poner en riesgo, Chat._**

_\- No me importa. Mi vida no es nada si te pasa algo, ¿entiendes?_

**_\- C-chat, qué..._**

_\- Te amo, Ladybug. No dejaré de amarte nunca y aunque trate de hacerlo por el bien de ambos, no puedo. Dejé todo por ti, arriesgué muchas cosas por ti. Lo que mas me jode del asunto es que no dejas que te apoye como siempre lo hemos hecho y perdona que te diga esto porque sonará egoista, pero duele no ser correspondido. Me duele y muchísimo, ¿cómo puedo ser tu amigo si supe en algún momento como es sentir tus labios?_

Intentó acercarse a ella.

**_\- Gatito, estoy comenzando algo nuevo con alguien más._**

_\- ¿E-es ese chico de quien estás enamorado?_

**_\- No, ya me rendí con él. Le gusta otra chica._**

_\- L-lo siento por eso._

**_\- No te preocupes. Cometí tantos errores cuando estuve enamorada de él. Me arrepiento a veces de que si no hubiera aparecido antes él hubiera..._**

_\- Te hubieras que..._

**_\- Me hubiera enamorado de ti._**

Los dos se callaron por un momento y pensaron en lo que habían dicho. Luego, Chat le preguntó lo siguiente:

_\- Mi Lady, ¿te gusté en algún momento?_

_Ladybug en ese momento no pensó mas y se acercó a su compañero y se empiñó para alcanzar su mejilla._

**_\- Si, mi kwami muchas veces me dijo que en mi forma civil yo actuaba extraña cuando me hablaba de Chat Noir y cuando estaba en mi Alter Ego, era una terca negando todo. Decía que no hacía caso a mi corazón._**

_\- Eso significa que... ¿podemos de repente?_

**_\- Me despedí como mi forma de civil. Me quiero despedir como mi Alter Ego._**

_\- Sabes que no podrás, porque seguiremos luchando juntos y seguirás sintiendo eso si no aclaras tus sentimientos._

**_\- Por eso el chico con quien me doy una nueva oportunidad le dije que me diera un tiempo antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Antes de decidir pasar la página y seguir._**

_\- Si estás decidiendo pasar página y te está costando, es porque piensas en el chico de antes, ¿cierto?_

**_\- En realidad eran ese chico y... tu._**

_\- Sabrás que es difícil cuando trabajamos juntos._

**_\- Por eso no se si pueda. ¿Ves? Hasta ahí soy insegura y torpe._**

_\- No, mi Lady. Nunca te olvides que cada problema tiene una solución. ¿Estás confundida y te sientes insegura? Perfecto. Pues vas a tener que seguir aclarando tus ideas. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tomar una decisión. No tienes que estar con alguien para hacerlo. Hazlo tu sola, confío en ti y las personas que te queremos. Mételo en tu hermosa y milagrosa mente, Ladybug._

**_\- ¿De verdad confías en mi? ¿Aunque te haya rechazado muchas veces?_**

_\- Claro, porque después de ser mi compañera, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Confío en ti desde que te conocí._

Marinette no aguantó mas y lo abrazó llorando en su pecho.

_\- Tranquila, Mi Lady. _\- siguió acariciándole el cabello._ \- Tu no estarás sola, jamás. Tu alter ego es tu forma mas poderosa y segura de ti. La persona civil detrás de eso, es la más pura expresión de ti, de tu alma y de tu corazón. Lograrás decidir lo correcto para ti, sea yo o él o nadie, esa también es una opción. _\- dijo Chat con seguridad, aunque por dentro le dolía que no fuese correspondido.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, hasta que Ladybug dijo lo que Chat esperaba desde hace mucho.

**_\- Por mas que el Maestro Fu me dijo que yo sea la guardiana y no compartiera el cargo con alguien mas, confió en mi para que mi labor lo haga de la forma que yo desee y que protege las joyas mágicas. ¿Estás seguro de querer ayudarme?_**

_\- Hasta el final, mi Lady._

**_\- Bien, espérame aquí._**

_Ladybug volvió 15 minutos después a la Torre Eiffel con una caja de cartón. Dentro de ella estaba el Miracle Egg y todo lo que dio el Maestro._

**_\- Ya estoy aquí._**

_\- ¿Y esa caja que contiene?_

**_\- Es todo lo que el Maestro Fu me dio. ¿Recuerdas la llave que salió en el Lucky Charm? El Maestro me dio una similar que tenía en el bolsillo._**

Marinette comenzó a abrir la caja.

**_\- Es un gramófono, lugar donde guardaba la caja de los Miraculous y la foto del... amor de su vida. Ella me contactó para llevarse a Fu, le dije todo y..._**

_\- Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, cometiste un error y ¿quien no?_

**_\- El Maestro nos dijo eso cuando nosotros..._**

_\- Si, esa fue la frase mas indicada para ti, porque supuse que te sentirías mal por esto..._

**_\- Lo estoy comenzando a entender, el porque le dolía tanto haber cometido ese error del que tanto hablaba él._**

_\- Ahí adentro está la caja... digo, el Miracle Egg._

Ladybug asintió.

**_\- Pronto conocerás a todos los Kwamis, te lo prometo, son tan lindos, son como mis pequeños bebés._**

_\- Sabía que serías la mejor guardiana de todas, descuida mi Lady, si necesitas algo, solo llámame con esos mensajes tuyos._

**_\- Nada de coqueteos, gato tonto._**

_\- De acuerdo, buggabo._

**_\- *Nunca cambia, me encanta que sea así*_** \- pensó Ladybug con una sonrisa.

Chat miró la caja y encontró un sobre...

_\- Bugaboo, hay un sobre aquí, esto te escribió... - dijo Chat agarrando el sobre._

**_\- ¡No! ¡Espera, no lo revises!_**

_\- ¿M-marinette?_

.

.

**_¡Día 10 TERMINADO!_**

**_¡MALDITA SEA, QUE SUCEDE AQUIIIIIII!_**

**_Ya sé que pensarán, fin del mundo, terremoto, destrucción mental ante esto. Este episodio me tenía intrigada y sentía que tenía que ser Ladynoir pero no llegando tanto a lo romántico. Pero quería dejar una sorpresita aquí que influirá en toda la trama._**

**_¡Ahora si, nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann_****_._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 11: Gamer._**


	11. Día 11: Gamer

**_Día 11: Gamer_**

_Una semana después de que mostró a Chat Noir el Miracle Egg._

_\- Después de esto, decidiremos quien hace la cena, ¿está bien? _\- dijo un chico con flojera de _cocinar._

_\- Por mi perfecto, pero no ganarás. _\- dijo su novia tratando de retarla.

_\- No, tú no ganarás._ \- dijo de nuevo su novio.

**_\- Discúlpenme tortolitos, pero traje las palomitas y el juego, ¿listos para su fin?_**

.

.

Después de una agotada mañana de derrotar akumas junto con Chat Noir, Marinette fue a la casa de Alya con Nino para jugar videojuegos. Era lo que necesitaba para poder recuperar el aliento después de tantos akumas y para pasar los días de vacaciones que personalmente para Marinette resultó una tremenda catarsis de sus sentimientos en cada expresión de ella.

Si, tuvo unos días difíciles y más esta semana que sucedieron cosas interesantes que...

.

**_*Narradora, ¿puedes callarte por el amor de Thomas Astruc, que no vez que ando bien jodida y quiero dejar de pensar en eso?*_**

\- *Ay pero que amargada.*

.

Ella a quien iba a engañar. Fue una semana dura, como guardiana.

Marinette trataba de olvidar todo lo que le aquejaba en esos difíciles días e intentaba relajarse lo mas que podía, ser ella misma y divertirse, como dijo una vez Chat Noir:

_\- "Llámame Banana Noir."_

Si, definitivamente su cabeza ya no funcionaba de manera correcta. O eso creía ella.

_\- Sientate, Marinette. Hoy tu eliges los juegos._ \- dijo Alya muy alegre a su mejor amiga.

**_\- Uuuuuuuh, suena emocionante. A ver, que podemos jugar hoy... ¿Te parece si jugamos Just Dance?_**

_\- Me parece bien. _\- Alya se dirigió a su novio. -_ ¿tu que dices Nino?_

_\- Suena genial, pero... No se bailar tan bien._ \- dijo el futuro DJ.

_\- Descuida, yo te guiaré._ \- lo cogió de las manos y se acercó a él. _\- Puedes hacer lo que sea._

_**\- Chicoooooooos, vamos. Ya pondré la canción, ¿les gustaría Bad Romance o Tusa? **_\- dijo Marinette muy animada.

_\- Tusaaaaaaaaaa... ahm, ¿Bad Romance?_ \- dijo Nino, haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

Luego de una ronda de varias canciones en ingles y en español, los chicos terminaron agotados.

_\- Bueno, ya que los 3 estamos agotados, creo que ya no podremos preparar la cena, ¿les parece pizza a domicilio?_

_\- ¡Siii**iiiii!**_\- dijeron Alya y Marinette.

_\- Pues voy ahora a llamar a la pizzeria._ \- dijo Alya. -_ ¿Nino, me acompañas al pasillo?_

_\- ¿Para qué? Aqui estamos bieeeeeeeaaaaah_ \- recibió un codazo de parte de su novia.

_\- Marinette, ya venimos, iremos por algunas sodas, quédate jugando en la consola si lo deseas, recibes la pizza cuando llegue, tengo Guerra de Mechas 3 si te apetece jugar, ¿vale?_

**_\- Está bien, no tarden mucho chicos._** \- dijo la azabache.

Salió Tikki de su bolso.

**_\- ¿Uhmmmm ahora quisieras retarme? _****-** dijo Marinette muy juguetona.

_\- ¿Para que me destroces? No gracias, Marinette. Tengo dignidad todavía, me acuerdo que Kaalki aún quería retarte. Es una kwami muy especial de hecho._

**_\- Déjala, es bien linda cuando la conoces en el fondo._**

Sonó el timbre.

**_\- Tikki escóndete, llegó la pizza._**

_\- Pizza a domicilio para la hermosa dama._

**_\- ¡Adrien! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_**\- Abrazó saludando a su amigo.** _\- ¿Tu papá te dejó salir? No me digas que te escapaste._**

_\- No, mi papá acaba de viajar a Italia para un desfile y técnicamente no me escapé. Solo salí libremente sin que mi papá me supervise._

**_\- Agreste, eres..._**

_\- ¿Sensacional? Gracias, Marinette._

Adrien pasó a la casa de Alya y se sentó en el sillón.

_\- Oh, ven Mari. ¿Quisieras jugar un poco?_

**_\- ¿A qué?_**

_\- A Guerra de Mechas 3 que veo que está aquí. Guau, Alya tiene la versión en consola, ¿quisieras jugar para saber quien gana, Dupain?_

**_\- Con mucho gusto, Agreste. No quiero presumir pero soy muy buena._**

_\- He practicado estos días con Nino, Marinette y no sabes cuantos croissants me debe._

**_\- Deja de hablar y juguemos._**

Los dos chicos se acomodaron en el sillón y agarraron el mando, como por arte del destino, esta vez no chocaron sus manos. Pero cuando quisieron posicionarse en el lugar donde estaban chocaron sus hombros.

_\- Solo espero que no hagas trampa, querida Marinette._

**_\- Adrien, me ofendes. Jamás hago eso. _**\- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

_\- Pues pruebame. ¿Te parece que lo hagamos mas emocionante?_

**_\- Adrien. ¿Que propones?_**

_\- Una salida, de amigos por supuesto._

**_\- Como quieras, e invitas las pizzas y helados. ¿Te parece?_**

_\- Muy bien._

Adrien eligió el avatar que quería, obviamente eligió el de Chat Noir, el día que se reunieron en la casa de Marinette le dijo que era su superhéroe favorito. Obviamente también Marinette eligió a Ladybug, si Adrien supiera que ella pelea junto a él cada vez que aparece un nuevo akuma, estaría muy loco. Aunque Luka pudo saber su identidad, ¿Adrien podría descubrirla?

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Está todo bien?

**_\- S-si. Solo estaba pensando en algo._**

_\- ¿No sucede nada malo con Luka, no? Puedes confiar en mi. Sabes que soy tu amigo._

**_\- Si, lo sé. No te preocupes. Estamos bien..._**

**_\- *No, Adrien. Luka hizo algo mas que salir conmigo* _**\- pensó Marinette.

El juego estaba comenzando a ponerse emocionante, Adrien estaba ganándole a Marinette en gran parte del juego, dado a que se distrajo por un momento en sus pensamientos.

El primer round acabó. El rubio miró a Marinette algo preocupado.

_\- Marinette, si sucede algo y quieres hablar, lo detenemos._

**_\- No, descuida. Estoy perfectamente bien._**

_\- Ya he escuchado eso y terminé diciéndome ciego. Sé que te sucede._

**_\- Con lo de ciego, vamos Adrien, lo eres. Si no te hubiera dicho que me gustabas nunca te enterabas._**

_\- Bueno, solo esa vez. ¿Pero estás segura que no pasa nada?_

**_\- De verdad, Adrien, mas bien, hace tiempo que no me sentía de maravilla._**

_\- Entonces, ¿segundo round y vemos quien gana la salida e invita todo? Espera, Mari ¿qué haces?_

**_\- Esperando a que juegues, cambié los mandos y ya te destruí en este round mientras hablabas, tontito._**

_\- Ahora si... Tercera ronda._

**_\- Y la vencida._**

_\- A ver si puedes conmigo._

**_\- Deja de bromear._**

_\- Lo haré cuando quiera._

**_\- Perderás, debilucho._**

_\- No si puedo hacer esto._

El rubio no paraba de hacer cosquillas a la azabache abrazándola mientras la atacaba con sus dedos.

**_\- ¿No que no harías trampa?_**

_\- Caíste._

**_\- Pues este juego es de dos._**

Los dos chicos dejaron los mandos y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas mortales hasta que Adrien cayó al piso mientras Marinette lo atacaba sin piedad.

_\- Ah, Mari, me duele mucho el abdomen._

**_\- ¿Qué? P-perdona Adrien._** \- mientras se alejaba, Marinette no se percató que el rubio atacó y terminó él encima de ella.

_\- Al parecer, yo gané._

Los dos se miraron. Como si el mundo se detuviera y estuvieran ellos dos. Solo se escuchaba de fondo el videojuego.

Marinette se sintió extraña en ese momento, antes hubiera deseado ese momento, pero ahora... ¿Que rayos sentía?

_\- Marinette, ya regresamos de la tienda. Llegaron las pizz... oh mierda. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo en mi alfombra?_

Los dos chicos se pararon y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_\- No es lo que pa**rece, de verdad.**_

_\- ¿Enserio? Lo hubieran hecho en la habitación, ¿Qué les costaba caminar, flojos?_

**_\- A-alya, no seas tan inoportuna. Solo estábamos jugando videojuegos y este tonto hizo trampa y me vengué._**

_\- S-si. No hacíamos nada mas que eso. _\- dijo Adrien muy nervioso.

_\- Bueno, les voy a creer esta vez. Pero solo digo, si querían estar tranquilitos..._

_\- ¡Al**ya!**_ \- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos con una tonalidad rojiza en sus caritas.

Luego, se sentaron a comer y cuando terminaron decidieron jugar una última vez, pero esta vez en equipo. Para que sea parejo, Alya y Nino serían pareja y Adrien y Marinette jugarían juntos.

_\- ¿Quieres patearle el trasero a ellos dos, Agreste?_ \- dijo muy decidida la azabache.

_\- S-si, Mari. - dijo nervioso Adrien Agreste. No puede ser que él haya tenido a su Lady tan pronto. Le daba ganas de decirle cuanto la amaba y que estaría con ella por el resto de sus vidas._

**_\- ¡Ganamos! Wujuuuuuuuu, ¿quién es la campeona de esto? Yo, claro que si!_**_ \- dijo Marinette muy feliz._

_\- *Definitivamente, es la chica mas perfecta que haya conocido. Odio mi ceguera extrema.* - pensó Adrien._

**_¡Día 11 TERMINADO!_**

**_¿Marinette sintió algo? ¿Qué habrá sucedido hace una semana?_**

**_Quería hacer algo suelto y agárrense de no se donde, porque luego viene lo fuerte, este capítulo es simple para preparar lo mas cargado en la semana, porque se vienen muchas cosillas. ¡No se como saldrá pero espero que bien para nuestra Mari bb!_**

**_Por ahora, ¡nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 12: Mamá Kwami._**


	12. Día 12: Mamá Kwami

**_Día 12: Mamá Kwami_**

_Dos horas después de que Ladybug mostrara a Chat Noir el Huevo Miraculous._

_\- Marinette, no puedes estar así._

**_\- Él sabe todo... Sabe todo Tikki._**

_\- ¿M-marinette? - pensó de nuevo Marinette en como lo dijo Chat Noir._

**_\- No se definitivamente que hacer con él. Sabe que soy Ladybug. Sabe que yo soy la que salva París. Sabe que..._**

Tikki logró tirarle una almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

_\- Marinette, ya duérmete._

**_\- Muy bien y ¡MALDITA SEA TIKKI, ¿QUE TIENES ESA ALMOHADA? ¿PIEDRAS?!_**

**_._**

**_._**

_A la mañana siguiente._

_Marinette estaba con los Miraculous activados y reposando en su cama. Mientras miraba a los kwamis curiosear su habitación estaba Tikki a su costado pensando que rayos estará pensando Adrien y Plagg sabiendo que ella es Ladybug._

**_\- ¿Ha pasado antes eso?_**

_\- ¿Antes qué, Marinette?_

**_\- De que un Chat Noir descubra la identidad de una Ladybug._**

_\- Sinceramente, solo hubo una._

**_\- ¿Y qué hizo en este caso?_**

_\- Le dijo la verdad de todo, fue sincero con él, porque al día siguiente era el día donde... _\- Tikki se detuvo, le dolía todavía.

**_\- Tikki, ¿estás bien?_**

Sollozó y fue a abrazar a Marinette.

**_\- No te preocupes. Cuéntame de ella cuando quieras._**

_TIkki respiró y le contó a Marinette lo que su corazón decía._

_\- Ella y yo nos queríamos mucho. Era como lo que tu considerarías una mamá. Podría decirse que fue como mi Mamá Kwami._

**_\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?_**

_\- Se llamaba Juana de Arco._

**_\- Tikki, por historia sé que ella fue una chica luchadora por Francia._**

_\- Si, Juana además de ser parte de las heroínas mas importantes de Francia, era una superheroína que trataba de sabotear planes que tenía Inglaterra para invadirlos, lo mas difícil y que no podía hacer como Juana lo hacía como Ladybug. Lo mas loco fue cuando logró detenerlos cuando los ingleses iban a invadir Orleans. ¿Recuerdas la Guerra de los 100 años? Pues ahora recordarás porque después de esto le decían la Dama de Orleans._

**_\- Oh vaya, ahora comprendo todo._**

_\- Para que veas que este pechito estuvo combatiendo contra esos ingleses._

**_\- Eres muy valiente, Tikki. Por eso eres la mejor kwami de todas._**

_\- Lo se._

**_\- ¡Continúa que ya me intrigaste!_**

_\- El Chat Noir de la época era uno de los soldados que al principio no le generaba confianza que una mujer como los dirigiera. Luego cayó rendido a sus pies por su valentía, fuerza y gran cerebro que hizo que guauuuuu!_

**_\- ¿Te emociona hablar de ella no?_**

_\- Era mi mamá Kwami, entiéndeme._

**_\- Bueno ya, te entenderé. Sigue._**

_\- Con el tiempo, él la ayudaba en sus operaciones en contra de los ingleses. Él era como Chat y tu ahora. Contaba algunos chistes pero el de él si eran buenos._

**_\- *Si tan solo mi gatito fuera así.* _**\- Pensó Marinette.

**_\- Al final, ¿Como se enteró Tikki?_**

_\- Un día antes de que fuera la batalla final fue a buscar comida para mi, él nos siguió porque se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo como algo mas que solo una amiga y después cuando regresamos, espió la tienda de campaña de Juana._

**_\- ¡Que pervertido! ¡¿Era menor de edad y hacía eso?!_**

_\- Ya tenía 19, técnicamente no lo era y no es que lo justifique, pero tu también lo hiciste cuando estabas enamorada de Adrien._

**_\- E-eso es el pasado. Ya no mas. No, no. _****_¿Y que sucedió?_**

_\- Juana sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Abrió la tienda de campaña y vio a su compañero rojizo y confundido._

Marinette se quedó sorprendida. Continuó Tikki

_\- Ella fue directa._

_-.-_

**_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

_\- ¿Tu eres Ladybug, verdad?_

**_\- Oye, ¿porqué dices eso?_**

_\- Te vi con tu kwami._

**_\- ¿Me espiaste?_**

_\- T-tal v-vez._

**_\- Muy bien, soy Ladybug. ¿Y cómo sabes de que existen los kwamis?_**

_Juana lo miró muy seriamente._

_\- Ma Lady, yo soy tu caballero fiel..._

**_\- ¿C-chat Noir?_**

_\- Si. Soy yo._

_Los dos se miraron, ella lo agarró de los hombros y le dijo:_

**_\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Transformarte ante mi._**

_\- Será un honor, Ma Lady._

_Luego una luz verde los cubrió a ambos después de que invocó a Plagg._

_\- Jamás te mentiría. Te amo._

_Ella no sabía que decir, sabía que al día siguiente iba a pasar algo malo. Un mal presentimiento que rondaba en ella en todo el día, ¿podría amar a alguien al menos un día? Al carajo._

_Lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó. Buscaron sus labios y callaron sus ganas con un beso._

_\- Vaya, Ma Lady, besas tan bien._

**_\- Cállate y sigue, mon chaton._**

_-.-_

_\- No te diré mas detalles porque aún no tienes la edad para saberlo, pero luego de eso Juana me dijo que fue la mejor noche de su existencia. Luego hablaron con respecto al presentimiento que tuvo ese día. Hicieron tácticas juntos para poder invadir un castillo. Fuera del amor que le tenía, ella ya estaba enfocada en defender a su país y no podía distraerse con esto. Por eso al menos disfrutó ser una chica de su edad un momento de su corta vida._

_Tikki cortó por un momento su relato._

**_\- Luego sucedió la batalla y..._**

_\- Exactamente, estoy orgullosa de ella porque sé que ella es como tu. Muy valiente y defiende lo que ama. Eso veo de Juana en ti, Marinette._

**_\- Derrotaremos a Hawk Moth, por ella y por el país que tanto amó._**

_\- Me dio cólera que ella muriera tan joven. Si tuviera a las personas que la condenaron a muerte frente a mi les hubiera sacado la..._

_\- Wow, tranquila Tikki, no eres así. Solucionaremos las cosas de otra manera. Eso no es justicia, es venganza._

_\- Lo siento, Marinette. Es que la extraño tanto y ella me quería demasiado._

**_\- Tikki, ¿me permites ser tu Mamá kwami?_**

_Tikki se quedó mirando a Marinette un ratito con ojitos tiernos y de felicidad._

_\- ¿E-estás hablando en serio?_

**_\- Si, eres como mi pequeña hija y te quiero muchísimo. Somos un gran equipo y me haz apoyado demasiado, te prometo que no te decepcionaré como Ladybug. Y como guardiana haré todo lo que pueda. Perdona que no haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo por estos deberes pero te prometo que te amaré igual como los adoro a mis pequeños._**

_\- Haces un gran trabajo con el Huevo Miraculous, no te lo he dicho pero es lo mas admirable que he visto en toda mi vida. Juana era mi Mamá Kwami, pero tu eres mi Mamá Kwami y mi guardiana. Te quiero, Marinette._

**_\- Y yo a ti, Tikki. Muchísimo._**

Marinette la acogió en sus manos y besó su cabecita.

_\- ¿Y que harás con Chat Noir?_

**_\- Definitivamente evitarlo no es una opción. Además fui una cobarde. No puede ser que hiciera eso._**

_\- Lo resolverás Marinette. Te lo prometo, eres muy inteligente y tomarás la mejor decisión. Además sabes que puedes confiar en Chat. Tenlo como aliado, siempre estará para ti._

_Luego se escuchó el sonido de que algo se cayó._

_\- Marineeeeeeeeeeeeette, Pollen y Kaalki rompieron tu maniquí. _\- dijo Trixx, el kwami del Miraculous del Zorro.

**_\- ¿Q-qué? Oh, ahí voy._**

**_\- *Kaalki eres caballo muerto* - Pensó Marinette yendo con los kwamis._**

Ser la guardiana es una bendición y... a veces un desastre. Pero puede con esto. Siempre pudo Marinette con todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino.

.

.

**_¡Día 12 terminadoooooo!_**

**_Necesitaba terminar el capítulo antes de irme a dormir y antes de mi examen de inglés, así que aquí está, probablemente lo publique antes de irme a dar el examen._**

**_Siendo sincera, no se mucho de la historia de Juana de Arco pero si algunas cosillas para poder adaptar una historia para ella siendo portadora del Miraculous de la buena suerte. Me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también._**

**_¡Ahora si a dormir y disfrútenlo, nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 13: Doméstica/Casero._**


	13. Día 13: En casa

**_Día 13: En Casa._**

_Tres días después de que Ladybug mostrara a Chat Noir el Huevo Miraculous._

_\- Ahora rompiste mas que mi corazón, Marinette._

**_\- ¿Q-que dijiste? _**

_\- Dame un abrazo, Marinette._

_\- ¡Chat Noir, noooooooo! - Marinette se despertó de golpe._

_¡Maldita pesadilla, necesito hablar con él pronto!_

Volvió a dormir.

.

.

Marinette decidió quedarse en casa todo el día, esa madrugada tuvo una pesadilla que la volvía loca. Estuvo pensando ya tres días en hablar seriamente con Chat Noir, debía decirle y no correr como una cobarde. Definitivamente se sentía como la peor de todas las Ladybugs existentes en el planeta.

Ya había tratado de practicar con Tikki para saber que palabras podría decirle sin éxito. Hoy no tenía ganas de patrullar, no estaba lista para verlo. No estaba listo para que él supiera la verdad del asunto de su identidad, ¿Y si ella terminaba descubriendo su identidad?

No, Chat Blanc de nuevo no...

Luego recibió un mensaje, era de Luka.

**_Mi capitán_**🏴 **_, 9:38 am.: _**_Mi capitana, asómate al balcón, tengo una sorpresa para ti 3_

**_*Oh rayos, ¿ahora que hago?, ¿qué le digo? ¿y si me desmayo mientras le hablo?* _**\- pensó Marinette.

Marinette fue corriendo a verificar si su amigo decía la verdad.

Luego se percató que él estaba con su bicicleta y una mochila pequeña en su espalda.

_\- ¡Hola mi hermosa capitana! - _dijo Luka saludándola con una mano.

**_\- Hola, espérame, ahorita te abro la puerta._**\- dijo Marinette algo nerviosa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Marinette comenzó a hacer muchísimas teorías del porque Luka estaría visitándola..._ ¿Será por Ladybug? ¿Será por confesar de nuevo su amor? ¿Será porque terminará con nuestras salidas? Ojala que no._

**_*Bien, dejaré de hacer teorías porque estaré mas loca que cuando decidí poner un calendario enorme en mi cuarto con el horario semanal de Adrien.*_**

Llegó a la puerta, la abrió y estaba Luka bien parado con una rosa en sus manos.

_\- Buenos días mi capitana. _\- dijo Luka emocionado, abrazándola de sorpresa a Marinette.

**_\- ¡Ahoy, mi capitán! Te extrañé mucho. _**\- dijo Marinette tratando de contener sus nervios y dándole dos besos en sus mejillas.

_\- También te extrañé tanto, Mari. No podía evitar aparecerme aquí de repente para verte. Además, ya quería pasar tiempo con mi chica favorita._

**_\- Oye, Juleka se va a ofender._**

_\- Puede que si, pero sabe perfectamente a quien pertenece mi melodía favorita. - _dijo Luka muy coqueto acercando su rostro a Marinette.

**_\- Pues, no estaremos todo el día aquí. Sube Luka._**

_\- Como ordene mi capitana._

**_*Awww que lindo, aunque sonó como... No, Marinette. No pienses en él.* _**\- pensó Marinette por un momento.

_\- Y bien, Marinette. ¿Qué haz estado haciendo estos días? ¿Lograste ver a Chat Noir de nuevo? Últimamente no ha habido muchos akumas en París._

**_*Oh no, el asunto Ladybug, sabía que iba a mencionarlo*_**

**_\- ¿No estás molesto? Ya sabes, por ser Ladybug y todo esto._**

_\- No me molestaría. Eres una superheroína sensacional. Es tu deber, me lo explicaste en el barco._

**_\- Si, pero sabes que puedo poner a personas en riesgo por esto._**

_\- Exactamente por eso es lo que vine. Quiero que te sientas tranquila y vivas un día diferente hoy. Las responsabilidades que tienes como Ladybug son importantes, pero hoy nos dedicaremos a pasar el tiempo juntos. Solo la hermosa Mari y su capitán._

**_\- Enserio amas que te diga así, ¿no?_**

_\- Sip. Llámame como quieras._

**_\- Me alegra tener un amigo como tu._**

_\- Y yo una como tu._

**_\- Pero, ¿tu me seguirás queriendo mucho incluso si no tome una decisión con mis sentimientos?_**

_\- Claro, puedo enamorarme perdidamente, pero sé aceptar cuando pierdo. Yo solo quiero verte feliz con alguien a quien ames de verdad, o sola... Recuerda que hay mas opciones de las que mucha gente puede ver, ¿no?_

**_*Luka no es solo una cara bonita, es muy sabiondo. Me gustaría ser un poco como él.*_** \- pensaba Mari.

_\- Y bien, Marinette. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo ahora? ¿Salir o algo?_

**_\- La verdad, no. Hoy quería quedarme en casa, por eso te invité a pasar._**

_\- Uuuuuuh entonces nos quedaremos._ \- Luka se quedó mirando alrededor de la habitación de la azabache. _\- Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar tu habitación. Es muy bonita._

**_\- P-pues sí. ¿Te hago un tour?_**

_\- Está bien. A ver, lo que me llama la atención ahora es la hermosa chica que me dará el tour._

**_\- Me encanta que me tires esos cumplidos, es obvio que soy sensacional._**

_\- Deberías decirlo tan seguido, eres tan linda cuando te tienes tanta confianza._

**_\- Gracias. A ver, te mostraré primero el escritorio, nada interesante, solo mi computadora, un florero, mis cosas de las escuelas y algunas fotos._**

_\- Me gusta esta foto, eras una niña tan bonita. - _Señalaba a Marinette cuando era solo una pequeña niña de 10 años._ \- Por cierto, lindas pecas._

**_\- L-luka, no lo soy._**

_\- Eres hermosa, Mari. _\- la quedó mirando y tocó con su índice la punta de su nariz. _\- ¿Oooooh, y esos dos quienes son? - _dijo Luka señalando una foto que se tomaron hace mucho los dos juntos.

**_\- E-es mi capitán. ¿Muy guapo no? _**\- decía Marinette tratando de no volverse loca por lo que dijo.

_\- Oye, si tratas de coquetearme, a mi me sale mejor, capitana._

**_\- Jajajajaja este juego es de dos, Luka._**_ \- besó al rockero en la mejilla. **\- Sigamos. Este es mi maniquí de diseños, creo que ya sabes que me encanta diseñar.**_

_\- Claro, por eso me encantan las camisetas que hiciste, oooooh y las máscaras. Rose estuvo usando la suya todo el día._

**_\- ¿Enserio?_**_ \- dijo Marinette muy feliz._

_\- Por supuesto, es que eres muy talentosa, apreciamos tu trabajo. - _dijo Luka._ \- Además escuché de ella que hiciste el sombrero de Adrien para su desfile de modas._

**_\- Oh si, estuvo sensacional. Me encantó como se veía, mas porque la pluma era artificial pero le di algunos toques para que se vea real._**

_\- ¿No podías usar una real?_

**_\- Adrien es alérgico a las plumas. Si usaba una pluma real, estaría estornudando por toda la pasarela._**

**_*Ahora que lo pienso, Chat Noir también lo es... Que rayos, concéntrate, Mari*_**

_\- ¿Y arriba que hay, Mari?_

**_\- E-está mi cama._**

_\- ¿P-podemos subir?_ \- dijo Luka nervioso.

**_\- C-claro. Sube con cuidado. _**\- el nerviosismo se contagia.

_Subió Luka delante de Marinette y a medida que llegaban a la cama, apreciaba el gato gigante que tenía como almohada. Cuando llegó, se quedó parado._

_\- Lindo gatito, Mari._

**_\- G-gracias. Por cierto aquí tengo otro pizarrón con fotos de mis amigos._**

_\- Guau, que genial. Oh, mira, ahí está Juleka, no había visto una foto tan hermosa de mi hermanita._

**_\- Si, es que es linda de verdad. Fue lindo ese día, superó su timidez a las fotografías._**

_\- Me acuerdo de ese día, llegó feliz a casa y comenzó a decirme que gracias a ti, logró superar eso. Tengo que admitir algo, ahí fue la primera vez que escuché de ti. _\- se acercó mas a ella, sentándose en la cama junto con Mari.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué pensaste de mi en ese momento?

_\- Que tenía que conocerte y decirte que eres una chica extraordinaria. Haces mucho por las personas que amas y ..._ \- Luka agarró sus manos y la miró tiernamente - _... eso hace que me enamore mucho de ti._

Se acercaba a ella.

**_¿Estaba lista?_**

_Tal vez._

**_¿Lo quería?_**

_Claro que si._

**_¿Lo ve como solo un amigo?_**

Se acercaron y Marinette dejó que Luka la besara.

Se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

**_\- L-luka, lo siento mucho._**

_\- No, descuida. Me gustó._

Marinette decidió darle una oportunidad a su corazón. ¿O no?

**_\- *Para mi siempre serás, Chat Noir.* _**_\- esa voz que le dijo era de ella diciéndole a Chat Blanc lo importante que era para él._

**_*¿Gatito, porque nunca logré enamorarme de ti?*_**

_\- Tengo algo que preguntarte, Marinette._

**_\- Dime._**

_\- No quiero confundirte ni mucho menos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres._

**_\- Jamás me confundirás._**

_\- Es que sigo sintiendo que no superas a Adrien y yo... Me siento mal aprovechándome de esto._

**_*Ah, mi capitán...*_**

Marinette acarició su rostro.

**_\- Te quiero._**_ \- y Marinette decidió cerrar ese capítulo con Adrien Agreste por completo, besando a Luka, esta vez alargando el beso, mientras él la agarraba de las manos._

Los dos se echaron en la cama y siguieron besándose como si no hubiese un mañana.

Luego pararon y se echaron por un momento mirando el techo agarrados de la mano.

_\- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Mari. Te lo dije antes, puedes ser tu misma conmigo._

**_\- Lo sé. ¿Por donde quisieras comenzar?_**

_\- Desde el comienzo..._

**_\- Enserio eres un chistoso. _**\- dijo Marinette muy contenta.**_ \- No solo eres un buen besador, sino también todo un comediante._**

**_*Oh rayos, ¿dije eso en verdad? Ahora si trágame tie...* _**\- pensó Mari hasta que algo la interrumpió.

Unos labios estaban en los suyos, ella lo miraba mientras él lo besaba y luego cerró los ojos disfrutando ese momento.

_\- Ahora dime, hermosa. Cuéntame todo lo que te congoja. _\- dijo Luka acariciándole la mejilla a la azabache.

**_\- Luka, no te pases de cariñoso, al menos ahora no. _**\- le puso una almohada en su cara por interrumpirle mientras los dos se reían.

_\- A la orden, mi capitana._

Marinette dio un respiro. No esperaba contarle tan pronto a Luka de sus aventuras como Ladybug, pero si quería ser ella misma y continuar su vida de una forma distinta, debía ser sincera.

**_\- Muy bien... Primero que nada, te diré algo que en mi cabeza me ha rondado desde que llegaste._**

_\- Esta bien, suéltalo._

**_\- Estuve pensando en Chat Noir._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Día 13 terminado!_**

**_Un detalle antes de seguir, cambié el título porque Casero o Doméstico (Domestic) no le daba tanto contexto a mi historia, así que lo cambié a En Casa._**

**_AHORA SI, NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y PASA AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, QUE YA ESTÁ EL DÍA 14. _****_LES DIJE, 2X1._**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 14: Brújula._**


	14. Día 14: Brújula

**_Día 14: Brújula._**

_Punto de Vista de Luka._

_\- Estaba pensando en Chat Noir._

**_\- ¿Y fue algo bueno? ¿O malo?_**

_\- ¿No me odiarás?_

_*Tranquilo, Couffaine. Tu lo quisiste así. Todo por su felicidad.*_

**_\- No, hermosa. ¿Porque lo haría?_**

_\- Porque siento que después de esto... Probablemente te vayas._

**_\- ¿Me he ido ahora?_**

_\- Lo harás después, así que por adelantado te diré que lo siento mucho._

**_\- Marinette, relájate. Solo dime todo con tranquilidad, entiendo que Chat es importante, solo quiero saber porque lo es para ti._**

_\- Muy bien, Couffaine. No te pongas celoso solamente._

**_\- Te prometo que no lo estaré. Ni siquiera lo soy._**

_¿O tal vez si?_

_._

_._

_Punto de vista de Marinette._

Marinette estaba decidida, confiaba mucho en Luka para decirle todo, además... Él no se molestaría ¿no?

**_\- *Si, creo que luego necesitaré otro juego de los que hice con Tikki.*_** \- pensó.

**_\- Bien, te contaré._**

**_-.-_**

_Chat Noir y yo nos conocimos hace un año. Era nueva siendo Ladybug. Él también comenzó el mismo día que yo... Cuando chocamos por culpa mía nos vimos por primera vez. Tenía miedo de ser Ladybug, era muy inexperta, mi vida era un desastre y tener una responsabilidad como esta iba a ser una tarea complicada... O eso creí cuando lo conocí._

_Desde el inicio Chat Noir me ha estado dando confianza, cuando sentía que no podía hacer algo, él venía y me decía que era grandiosa. Yo como Marinette me sentía cada vez peor, porque sentía que era solamente palabras al viento por parte de él. No tenía confianza en mi todavía._

_Con el tiempo Chat y yo comenzamos a pensar mucho en nuestro trabajo de héroes, saber el verdadero propósito, nos hemos enfrentado a todo lo que Hawk Moth nos ha dado, es complicado tener que decir cuando parará porque cuando menos lo esperas, ataca._

_Volviendo a Marinette, tuve que inventar excusas siempre, era difícil y cada vez mas tener que mentir a las personas que quiero, y es por protegerlos, están en peligro y cada vez mas porque akumatizaron a muchas personas que conozco._

_Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Chat se enamoró de mi, pensé que era su actitud de coquetería con las chicas, pero eso lo diré luego, por ahora esas bromas seguían, lo veía como un chico adorable que quería una amiga y eso hice, lo llegué a querer como una amiga._

_Hubo un momento donde creíamos quien era Hawk Moth, no se si lo conoces, por cosas del destino, creíamos que era Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien. Había un libro importante que él tenía donde contenían todos los secretos de los Miraculous y por eso sospechamos, al final descartamos esa posibilidad y seguíamos adelante._

_Chat un día me dijo que quería invitarme a una cena para conocernos mejor, pero lo dejé porque iba a salir con Adrien y unos amigos a comer helados, pero al final él nunca llegó. Esa noche tuve mi segundo acercamiento con Chat Noir siendo Marinette, la primera solo fue por salvar a un compañero, esa vez me confesó todo lo que sentía por Ladybug y que iba en serio con ese amor. ¿Sorprendente, no? Me dolió rechazarlo esa misma noche pero como Ladybug, pero era lo que sentía, amaba a Adrien y eso me hacía estar cegada por él. Rechazarlo fue de las cosas que traté de que él se diera cuenta._

_Veamoslo así, ese amor que le tenía a Adrien hacía que girara como una brújula mi corazón, me acuerdo que hace mucho en el barco de tu madre Alya me hizo ese ejemplo, de que yo era como una brújula que al contacto de saber algo de Adrien, se descontrolaba._

_Por eso comencé a rendirme, era difícil pero tenía que hacerlo porque me hacía daño a mi misma ilusionarme con alguien que jamás se fijó en mi._

_Ese día conocí a un chico muy distinto a Adrien, fue diferente a él, me leyó el corazón con solo una tonada de guitarra... Mi brújula volvió a girar después de esa mañana, pero por alguien diferente._

_-.-_

_\- Adivino, ¿tu capitán?_

**_\- Exacto, mi capitán._**\- le dio un corto beso a Luka y siguió.

_-.-_

_Pero siguiendo con el relato, cuando llegaste a mi vida, me hiciste dudar por lo que sentía por Adrien, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir adelante, y luego pasó lo de la pista de hielo, no fue por buscarte un reemplazo pero quería apoyar a Adrien con Kagami, solo soy una amiga para él y me lo dejaba en claro cada vez que podía. No iba a seguir mal por él._

_Ese día, también algo curioso pasó, siendo Ladybug me reuní con Chat Noir y me regaló un rosa, le dije lo mismo de antes, que me gustaba otro chico y no imaginaría un mundo sin él. Luka, fue doloroso, ya sentía que iba a sentirse mal por esto y en algún momento se ofendería o algo... pero no, él me siguió apoyando, mas como un amigo, como si no perdiera la esperanza._

_El día de los Héroes fue de las cosas mas complicadas que hice como Ladybug, ver a Hawk Moth mas poderoso y mucho mas fuerte que nosotros dos que eramos prácticamente unos chicos. Chat confió mucho en mi y con ayuda de los héroes descubrimos una nueva aliada de él, Mayura._

_-.-_

_\- Espera, ¿esa Mayura es la del pavo real que aparecía a cada rato en la televisión?_

**_\- Si, es una villana muy poderosa. Te contaré de ella mas tarde, porque ella fue lo que hizo preocuparme mas por los akumatizados de Hawk Moth._**

_-.-_

_De ahí no hay tantas cosas que decir, solo que como equipo, eramos uno imparable, trabajábamos a veces con Rena Rouge, Carapace y, aunque ya no usará un Miraculous mas, a Queen Bee._

_-.-_

_\- Esa es..._

**_\- Si, Miracle Queen._**

_-.-_

_Como Marinette cambié de objetivo, como diría Kagami, comencé a centrarme en mi y en ser Ladybug, aún amaba a Adrien, pero... Me declaraste tu amor y todo fue distinto para mi. Amaba acompañarte, tenerte cerca, disfrutar esos momentos juntos, aún siento que estás conmigo porque yo tomé una decisión._

_-.-_

_\- No, Marinette. Yo acepté, te dije que siempre te esperaría y eso hice. - dijo Luka tomando sus manos. - ¿Y cuando comenzaste a ver que Chat Noir era importante para ti?_

Marinette sudó en frío. Su pesadilla. El momento donde sintió que todo su mundo se caía. Respiró y continuó.

_-.-_

_Por declararle mi amor a Adrien, se destruyó el mundo._

_-.-_

_\- Marinette, ¿porqué dices eso?_

**_\- Descubrió mi identidad como Ladybug._**

-.-

_Chat Noir se enteró de mi tal vez por las noticias de repente porque Adrien le contó a alguien y fue akumatizado en el futuro, sabía quien era, tal vez se sintió traicionado porque no se lo dije, creo que estaba con su versión civil o no lo se, porque dijo algo de destruir nuestros recuerdos. Ahí algo cambió en mi. Estuve con Chat Noir o en su forma civil, ¿me enamoré de él? No tenía idea. ¿Había hecho algo? ¿Él vio algo que no se?_

_Tuve muchas preguntas, no pude evitar preguntármelas a cada momento y lo peor es que me dolió ver a mi gatito akumatizado, era mi compañero, mi Chaton. A cualquier persona pudo pasarle, menos a él. ¿P-porqué no fui yo? ¿Porqué él? Es una linda persona que no merece que no le pase nada malo... ¿Y si hice algo malo? No debía rechazarle. No debí romperle el corazón tantas veces..._

_-.-_

Marinette terminó llorando y Luka la abrazó.

_\- Marinette, entiendo porque es importante para ti._

**_\- ¿P-por qué?_**

_\- Lo amas, ¿no es así?_

**_\- Lo quiero, nunca lo vi como algo mas._**

_\- Comenzaste a hacerlo..._

**_\- Algo cambió horas antes del incidente de Miracle Queen._**

_-.-_

Ladybug salvó a Chat Noir de ser comido por Cazacorazones.

_\- Gracias, Ladybug._

**_\- ¿Ya no me llamarás "Mi Lady"?_**

-.-

**_\- Chat está decidido a olvidarme._**

_\- ¿Pero tu estás decidido a olvidarlo? Si es que aun está en tus pensamientos._

Marinette se quedó muda pensando y recordando lo que le dijo ESE DÍA.

_-.-_

_\- Sabrás que es difícil olvidar cuando trabajamos juntos._

_\- Tu no estarás sola, jamás. Tu alter ego es tu forma mas poderosa y segura de ti._

_\- Te amo, Ladybug. No dejaré de amarte nunca y aunque trate de hacerlo por el bien de ambos, no puedo... ¿Cómo puedo ser tu amigo si supe en algún momento como es sentir tus labios?_

_\- ¿M-marinette?_

**_\- Lo siento, Chat. Perdona por no ser la compañera ideal para ti._**

_\- Mi Lady. - _se acercó a él. No pensó nada mas que en su felicidad. En lo que pudo haber sido. Se acercó mas y lo acarició.

**_\- Te quiero mi gatito._**

No supo como terminó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con tanto amor contenido por mucho tiempo. ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Quince segundos? Al carajo el tiempo.

La desesperación los hacía perderse entre ellos. Se acariciaban y se volvían a mirar y continuaban el beso. Chat Noir cargó a Ladybug y la llevó a uno de los muros de la torre Eiffel y siguieron con la danza de sus lenguas. Eran como si sus besos dependieran del oxígeno que necesitaban para vivir. Ladybug sintió lo muy cerca que estaba de Chat, lo abrazó mas y siguió disfrutando del ritual de amor que le profesaba su compañero de batallas.

_\- Eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo mucho, Mi Lady._

_*Oh no, la cordura.*_

Ladybug se bajó de los brazos de Chat, cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza.

**_\- N-no está bien, esto no es bueno para nosotros. Yo estoy ahora con alguien y... tu me amas por ser Ladybug, ¿no?_**

Chat Noir no respondió. Debió saberlo, Marinette no entraba en este asunto.

**_\- Adiós, Chat Noir._**

_-.-_

_\- ¿Marinette? -_ dijo Luka preocupado porque por un largo rato Marinette lo soltó y... ¿se acabó?

**_\- Chat y yo nos besamos._**

Luka y Marinette se quedaron mirándose.

_\- Mi Marinette, te enamoraste de Chat Noir, estoy feliz por ti._

**_\- ¿P-por qué?_**

_\- Descubriste el camino correcto. O estas comenzando a ser sincera contigo misma._

Luka bajó de la cama de Marinette y se fue corriendo a sacar algo de su mochila.

**_\- L-luka, ¿Qué haces?_**

_\- Ayudándote a decidir lo mejor para ti._

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, esta es mi brújula que te permitirá el poder de decidir que es lo que deseas para tu vida, parecerá una común pero es algo mas que eso. Es un elemento que ayudará a que elijas lo mejor para ti. De repente no signifique nada o solo dé una dirección al norte, pero cuando te sientas perdida pregúntale que es lo que mas anhelas. Te ayudará, capitana._

Recordó mucho al Maestro Fu con esas frases, como lo extrañaba. El destino le puso a alguien maravilloso como amigo y, aunque aún no le correspondía por completo a Luka, estaba segura de que podría confiar en él.

**_\- Gracias, mi capitán._**_ \- se acercó al rockero y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla._

_\- ¿Te soy sincero, hermosa? Yo ya sé que decidirás._

**_\- ¿Enserio?_**

_\- Si, mas bien, gracias por hacerme feliz. Ahora sé que puedo adelante con mi vida, gané a una linda amiga y que sé que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Esto no significa un adiós al amor que sientes por mi, sino que es una puerta para una buena decisión. Y descuida, guardaré tu secreto y te ayudaré cuando lo desees. Ya sabes como contactarme._

Los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

**_\- Tengo que mostrarte algo..._**

_\- ¿Sí?_

Marinette abrió su bolso y una pequeña kwami salió de ahí.

_\- Hola Luka, mucho gusto... Soy Tikki._

_._

_._

**_¡Día 14 terminado!_**

**_Como que me sentí bien y mal y de nuevo bien haciendo este capítulo, amo Lukanette pero mi corazón no me dejaba en paz de decir: ¡Déjala ser feliz, maldita sea! Amas este ship y está tatuado en tu piel._**

**_Y de esa forma salió este cap que me dejó feliz y satisfecha._**

**_Ayer no publiqué porque tuve un accidente en casa y estuve con descanso médico, así que no publiqué el día 13 ayer._**

**_Pero aquí está lo prometido._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 15: Poder Absoluto._**


	15. Día 15: Poder Absoluto

**_Día 15: Poder Absoluto._**

* * *

_\- Hola Luka, mucho gusto... Soy Tikki._

_\- Entonces este es tu kwami. - dijo el peliazul dirigiendose a Marinette._

**_\- Si, se llama Tikki y..._**

_\- ¡Luka, te agradezco mucho!_ \- dijo la pequeña kwami abrazando al chico. _\- Hiciste que mi ciega portadora abriera los ojos después de un año._

_\- D-de... ¿nada?_

_\- Y bien, Marinette ¿Porqué hiciste que saliera? Sabes que nosotros bueno... Ya sabes._

**_\- Quiero compartir un secreto contigo._**

_\- P-pero, yo creo que deberías decírselo a Chat Noir._

**_\- ¿Sabes porque lo hago?_**

_\- P-porque Marinette, dímelo._

**_\- Primero antes de eso, debo ir abajo, espérame aquí. Vamos Tikki._**

Mientras iban a la cocina.

_\- ¿Estás segura de decirle a Luka toda la verdad?_

**_\- Estoy segura. Además, no puedo compartir todo esto con Chat Noir, no quiero exponerlo al peligro._**

_ \- ¿Y Luka será como una carnada?_

**_\- No, Tikki. Confío en él para hacer esto, además Viperion es un aliado poderoso, puede defenderse solo y ayudarnos con el second chance. Además pelea bien._**

**_\- Como lo hace Chat Noir..._**

**_\- No lo quiero meter en esto, sé que le estaré escondiendo más secretos pero es por su bien._**

_\- Bueno, eres la guardiana. Ya tu sabes que hacer._

* * *

Marinette volvió a subir a su habitación con una bolsa de 16 macaroons y una caja de pastelillos para Luka y ella.

_\- Guau, trajiste provisiones. _\- dijo Luka con un poco de hambre.

**_\- Ya me conoces, mi capitán. Me encanta estar lista para todo._**

_\- Esa es mi capitana precavida._

**_\- L-luka, me halagas._**

_\- Te recordaré todos los días de mi vida que eres sensacional._

**_\- Y te lo agradeceré._**\- dijo Marinette pasando por atrás una de sus coletas.

Marinette sacó una caja escondida en un gran cofre, lo cual hizo preguntar a Luka de donde rayos ella tenía un cofre.

_\- Por si preguntabas, ese cofre lo tenia desde que era chiquita, mi papá me dejó conservarlo cuando vio que me gustaba mucho verlo y a veces ocultaba algunos regalos navideños para ellos ahí._

_\- Awwww que tierna._

**_\- Si supieran lo que tengo ahora ahí adentro se asustarían o no se como reaccionarían._**

_\- ¿Por qué?_

**_\- Porque te mostraré lo que he llevado dentro de esta caja hace meses._**

Marinette abrió y agarró el Huevo Miraculous y dijo la siguiente frase:

**_\- ¡Dakai Qiji Dan!_**

El huevo comenzó a brillar y a mostrar el contenido de los hoyos del Huevo Miraculous. Después de esto, comenzó a sacar las joyas mágicas y a ponerselas en ella.

_\- M-marinette, ¿Qué estás...?_

A medida que se ponía las joyas en ella salían criaturas pequeñitas que se asombraban al ver al humano ahí, cuando salió Sass, Luka se sorprendió y sonrió.

**_\- Hola mis pequeños, quiero presentarlos a un amigo, él es..._**

_\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿ERES CHAT NOIR!? NUESTRA GUARDIANA TE AMA MUCHO. - dijo Kaalki._

Marinette se sonrojó por lo dicho por el kwami del Miraculous del caballo.

**_\- N-no. Él no es Chat N-noir. _**\- dijo Marinette toda avergonzada y luego dirigiéndose a Luka. **_\- Luka, estos son mis pequeños kwamis y yo... Soy la guardiana de los Miraculous. _**

_\- ¿G-guardiana? -_ dijo Couffaine confundido.

**_\- Si, solo no te sientas mal por lo que te contaré, ¿está bien?_**

_Luka asintió y se acomodó con los kwamis en un círculo para escuchar el relato que Marinette iba a decir._

**_\- Y ustedes mis Kwamis, conocerán como fueron creados._**

_-.-_

_Hace mucho tiempo existían seres mágicos llamados kwamis que vivían libremente en el universo como espíritus sin que nadie se percatara de su existencia, eran seres con súper poderes formados cuando un nuevo concepto abstracto surgía en el universo, Tikki fue la primera en existir, cuando ocurrió el Big Bang y se creó el universo._

_Los kwamis, como dije no pueden ser percibidos por formas de vida tangibles como los humanos, hasta que un mago consiguió detectarlos y hacerlos manifestarse en forma física gracias a unas joyas llamadas Miraculous, permitiendo que se puedan comunicar con los humanos u otros kwamis. El portador solo usa esa joya y le proporciona super poderes. Al igual que tienen que hacer todo lo que su portador le dice._

_Los mas importantes fueron el de Ladybug y de Chat Noir. Uno que es el de la creación y el otro, de la destrucción._

-.-

_\- Espera, o sea tu poder arregla todo y el de Chat..._

**_\- Destruye todo a su paso._**

_\- Lo comprendo, sigue Marinette._

-.-

_Para no hacerla tan larga la explicación, los dos Miraculous juntos alcanzarán el poder absoluto y moldeará la realidad a cambio de un deseo de quien los obtenga. En este caso puede desearse algo bueno o malo, depende del portador, pero debido a que cada acción tiene una reacción... si alguien desea algo, alguien debe pagar el precio de esto. Por ejemplo, si alguien decide revivir a alguien, lo logrará pero alguien podría perder su humanidad y morir; o tal vez en el mismo caso, alguien puede sufrir las consecuencias de esto._

_-.-_

**_\- Por eso el Maestro Fu me dijo... me decía que tuviera cuidado al no perder nuestras joyas. Es importante y nadie debe tomarlo a su beneficio._**

_\- Por el efecto de acción y reacción._

**_\- Por eso te dije que es una responsabilidad enorme y no quería meter a nadie en esto._**

_\- ¿Y por qué a mi me tenías que decir eso? ¿Y Chat Noir que hará?_

Marinette respiró profundamente y se dirigió a los Kwamis.

**_\- Pequeños, vayan a hacer exploración, no rompan nada ni toquen mis cosas de valor o no habrá postres para todos._**

_\- Siiiii, Marinette._

**_\- Kaalki, ven aquí._**

_\- ¿Si, Mari?_

**_\- Reparte los macaroons con Pollen después, es uno para cada uno, están en esa bolsa que dejé en el escritorio. Son todas de maracuyá._**

_\- Uhmmm que rico._

**_\- De nada, por cierto, llama a Sass y a Tikki, tengo que hablar con ellos ahora._**

_\- De acuerdo, Mari._

Los dos kwamis mencionados vinieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

_\- Hola, Sass. - _dijo Luka mirando a su pequeño Kwami.

_\- Saludos, Luka. _\- dijo la pequeña serpiente sonriendole a su portador.

Volvió a dirigirse a Luka.

**_\- Luka, tomé la decisión de que me ayudes con este deber._**

_\- ¿A mi?_

Se quitó el Miraculous de la muñeca y se lo puso a él.

**_\- Luka Couffaine, te entrego el Miraculous de la..._**

_\- Para ya, Marinette. Solo dile la parte importante._\- dijo Tikki.

_\- Bien, dejaré de ser dramática._

Siguió con la explicación.

**_\- Esta vez habrá un cambio, tu tendrás este Miraculous contigo._**

_\- ¿P-por qué?_

**_\- Necesito que me ayudes a detener a Hawk Moth de forma permanente. Nos dimos cuenta con Chat Noir hace mucho que tu poder es muy importante en algunas situaciones y sobre todo, muy poderoso, queremos que te quedes con nosotros y con Sass._**

_\- P-pero ¿y Chat Noir?_

**_\- Le diré en estos días, porque debe saber que ahora estos villanos que vendrán serán mas fuertes, Hawk Moth intentará todo para poder unir estos dos Miraculous, pedir su deseo y no sabemos que mas puede hacer._**

_\- Marinette, tengo una última pregunta, con lo que dijiste que por confesar tus sentimientos a Adrien provocaría el fin del mundo... ¿Le pensarás decir a Chat Noir?_

**_\- Ya se lo dije como Marinette y ahora que él descubrió mi identidad, pues no se como podría reaccionar. Además él sabe que nosotros dos bueno... Sabe que olvidaba a alguien por pensar en ti, piensa que somos novios o algo así._**

_\- Y ahora que admitiste tus sentimientos hacia él... ¿Te pedirá explicaciones no?_

**_\- Exactamente, el Maestro Fu me dijo que los dos no podemos decir nuestras identidades. Pueden pasar cosas horribles y depende de nosotros dos detener a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas. No quiero que por mi culpa termine siendo... Luka, verlo akumatizado fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida._**

_\- Tranquila, Marinette. Haré lo que pueda para ayudar, ¿Y los demás heroes?_

**_\- Esto es parcial, por ahora quiero tener a un aliado fuerte a mi lado, luego ya veré si les daré el Miraculous de forma permanente a ellos, por ahora necesitaba mostrarte lo que debo hacer como Ladybug. Confío en ti para que me ayudes en esta misión. Además si les doy muy pronto un super poder, ya Hawk Moth sospecharía que he vuelto a dar a los mismos portadores._**

_\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? _\- preguntó Luka.

**_\- Por ahora, será estar aquí y armar una forma de que Hawk Moth vuelva a manifestarse. Pero debemos hacer una estrategia._**

_\- Marinette, prométeme una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?_

**_\- Está bien, Luka. Dime._**

_\- Sé sincera con Chat Noir, yo sé que en verdad te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos, pero debes ser muy sabia al decidir. Te dolió que el Maestro Fu se vaya, pero sé que te ha enseñado bien para poder hacer esta responsabilidad de manera cuidadosa y a tu manera. Deberían hablar de ese beso. Hazlo, no solo por que queden bien, sino porque es tu compañero de batallas y deben trabajar en equipo._

**_\- ¿Y si termina no queriendo aceptar esto?_**

_\- Lo hará, es el deber que decidieron aceptar. Ustedes son Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿son un equipo imparable, no es así?_

**_\- Tu también eres parte del equipo, Luka._**

_\- Si, lo soy. Pero quienes se encarguen de arrebatarle ese Miraculous a Hawk Moth son ustedes. De paso, también el de Mayura que está con ellos, ¿cierto?_

**_\- Oh, creo que olvidé comentarte ese detalle._**

_\- Descuida, Marinette. Yo le contaré todo. _\- vino Wayzz de repente a unirse al grupo de kwamis.

**_\- Gracias, Wayzz._**

_\- El Maestro Fu estaría orgulloso de ti, Marinette._ \- dijo la pequeña criatura voladora.

Mientras Sass le contaba de Mayura a Luka, se sentó y comenzó a leer de nuevo la carta del Maestro Fu y pensar cual era su siguiente paso en su lucha contra Hawk Moth, aunque ella tuviera miedo, sabía que debía hacer.

_\- Marinette, los kwamis preguntan por ti. ¿Está todo bien? -_ dijo Tikki, acercandose a su portadora.

**_\- Tikki, hablaré con Chat Noir. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, es el primer paso para solucionar todo, ¿no crees?. Debemos vencer a Hawk Moth de una buena vez y mostrar a París que sus héroes harán todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo._**

_\- A la orden capit..._

**_\- Oye, eso solo me dice Luka. _**\- interrumpió la azabache.

_\- Suena divertido, ¿te puedo decir así también?_

* * *

**_¡Día 15 terminado!_**

**_Guau, ya estamos a la mitad del Marinette March. Se pasó volando el tiempo y todavía hay mucho que ver, pero eso lo verán en los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Por fin logré que en este cap Marinette decida hablar con Chat Noir, Marichat acercándose ¿:D?_**

**_¿Qué les parece que Luka tenga su Miraculous consigo al igual que Mari y Adrien? ¿Será bueno o malo en el futuro?_**

**_Lo sabrán muy pronto._**

**_Por ahora, ¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 16: Amigos._**


	16. Día 16: Amigos

**_Día 16: Amigos_**

* * *

_Cuatro días después de la reunión entre Luka y Marinette._

**_\- Adrien. ¿Qué propones?_**

_\- Una salida, de amigos por supuesto._

**_\- Como quieras, e invitas las pizzas y helados. ¿Te parece?_**

_\- Muy bien._

_Dos minutos después..._

**_\- ¿No que no harías trampa?_**

_\- Caíste._

**_\- Pues este juego es de dos._**

Los dos chicos dejaron los mandos y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas mortales hasta que Adrien cayó al piso mientras Marinette lo atacaba sin piedad.

_\- Ah, Mari, me duele mucho el abdomen._

**_\- ¿Qué? P-perdona Adrien._** \- mientras se alejaba, Marinette no se percató que el rubio atacó y terminó él encima de ella.

_\- Al parecer, yo gané._

Los dos se miraron. Como si el mundo se detuviera y estuvieran ellos dos. Solo se escuchaba de fondo el videojuego.

Marinette se sintió extraña en ese momento, antes hubiera deseado ese momento, pero ahora... ¿Que rayos sentía?

_\- Marinette, ya regresamos de la tienda. Llegaron las pizz... oh mierda. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo en mi alfombra?_

* * *

_Dos días después._

La kwami y su portadora estaban mirando el calendario enorme donde estaba el viejo horario de Adrien Agreste enrollado y en un barril de metal en un callejón cerca a su casa.

_\- Marinette, ¿Hoy es el día?_

**_\- Sip._**

_\- ¿Estás segura de que no pasarán cosas raras hoy?_

**_\- Claro que si. O eso creo._**

_\- Entonces, ¿porque estamos mirando este calendario?_

**_\- Porque sé que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás. No hay nada de sentimientos de obsesión ante Adrien. No mas._**

Y de pronto, Marinette agarró un fósforo e incendió el calendario. Hoy iba a tener solo una salida de amigos con su antiguo amor y juraba que saldría bien.

Ya no hay mas obsesiones. La conversación con Luka resultó tan bien que ahora estaba lista para poder tomar un rumbo diferente. Le gustaba Chat Noir y estaba decidida a conquistarlo y saber, si todavía, podía corresponder ese amor que le tenía a su Lady.

Mari estaba ya llegando al paradero cerca a la casa de los Agreste, Adrien la llamó ayer para ver donde se encontrarían y quedaron en que sería cerca a su casa.

Cuando llegó vio a un Adrien Agreste sentado pensativo en el paradero mirando al piso. Algo serio y melancólico, creyó la azabache.

Decidió sorprenderlo yendo atrás de la banca del paradero, tapar sus ojos y susurrarle en su oído.

**_\- Hola, Agreste._**_ \- dijo suavemente Marinette. **\- Adivina quien soy.**_

_\- ¿¡M-marinette!? - dijo Adrien todo sorprendido y nervioso._

**_\- ¿Y encima lo dudas?_**

_\- L-lo siento. Estoy algo distraído, discúlpame._

**_\- Descuida, Adrien. Solo quería jugar contigo._**

_\- Pues si quieres estar juguetona, vamos a otro lugar._

**_\- Uhmmmm, a ver entonces. ¿A donde quieres ir, Agreste?_**

_\- Es una sorpresa, mi querida amiga._

**_\- ¡Pues vamos! Me muero por saber a donde iremos._**

30 minutos después los dos llegaron al Jardín de la Aclimatación.

**_\- Adrien no te pases, este lugar es de los mas bonitos de París. Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí._**

_\- Ni yo, te contaría mas pero será para mas tarde. Ahora solo divirtámonos muchísimo, conseguí entradas para subirnos al lago encantado y a las montañas rusas._

**_\- ¿Estás seguro que soportarás la montaña rusa?_**

_\- Por favor, Mi La- digo mi amiga. Resisto todo._

**_\- Si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a ir aquí te hubiera ayudado a pagar la entrada o algo._**

_\- Oye, dijimos que quien perdiera pagaría la comida. Nunca hablamos del lugar, déjame hacer de este día de los mejores de tu vida._

**_\- *Espera, ¿está queriendo algo que...? Nah.* _**_\- pensó Marinette._

**_\- Esta bien, vamos Adrien._**\- lo cogió de la mano y se fueron corriendo a las montañas rusas.

**_\- Vamos a la pequeña primero, luego a la mediana y luego la mas rápida. ¿Te parece?_**

_\- Como tu prrrrefieras. - dijo Adrien con picardía._

**_\- *Y a este, ¿qué mosca le picó?* _**_\- pensó la azabache mientras subían a la montaña rusa._

**_\- Espero que no vomites, Agreste._**

_\- Mas bien, espero que no te pase eso a ti, bonita._

**_\- *¿Justo ahora se le ocurre hacer cumplidos lindos? ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo o qué?*_**\- siguió pensando.

**_*Que les digo, chicos, la montaña rusa pequeña fue algo aburrida, cuando fuimos a la segunda, pedí mas velocidad y la tercera...*_**

**_\- ¿Listo para la muerte súbdita, Agreste?_**

_\- ¿Faltaba una? _\- dijo Adrien, algo mareado y con un pañuelito con la letra "A" en su frente.

Al final los dos decidieron descansar. Marinette estaba de maravilla habiéndose subido a un juego tan emocionante como ese, mientras tanto Adrien estaba tan extrañado del porque estuvo así, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que la cercanía de su amiga lo hacía sentir tan nervioso.

Sabiendo la verdad y no poder decirle nada definitivamente lo estaba matando vivo.

Luego fueron al "lago encantado", donde se sentaron en uno de los barquitos y comenzaron a navegar todo el lado natural del Jardín.

**_\- Adrien, gracias por traerme aquí. Es un lugar hermoso._**

_\- De nada, lo siento mas bien por estar mareado y todo. No se que me sucedió._

**_\- Descuida, fueron de repente tus nervios._**

_\- ¿N-nervios?_

**_\- Aja. Suéltalo Adrien, de verdad estabas raro conmigo. ¿Sucede algo por tu cabecita?_**

_\- ¿Podrías hacerte la ciega como yo?_

**_\- Jajajajaja hoy no, Agreste. Dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi._**

_\- ¿Y tu no en mi? - dijo de repente Adrien._

**_\- ¿Disculpa?_**

_\- Lo siento, es que es... No se si decirlo._

**_\- Diloooooo._**

_\- M-marinette. ¿Confiaste alguna vez en mi?_

**_\- Claro que lo he hecho. Pero no viene al caso lo que dices, ¿Qué suced...?_**

Adrien agarró a su Lady y la besó sin decir mas. Pero no esperó que ella lo agarrara del rostro y lo alejara de él.

_\- Mi Lady..._

**_\- ¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿C-chat?_**_ \- no, no puede estar pasando esto._

_ \- Por favor, la salida es por el lado izquierdo, tengan cuidado. _\- dijo una voz de fondo interrumpiéndolos. No era el momento todavía de hablar con él. Aún no estaba lista.

_\- ¡Marinette!_ \- dijo Adrien gritando porque la azabache había salido corriendo de ahí.

Se fue a una parte escondida del bosque a llorar. No podía ser posible esto. Como pudo olvidarse de Adrien y pensar en Chat pero que al final... Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Adrien logró encontrarla y se sentó con ella.

_\- No debiste correr así, pensé que habría pasado algo._

**_\- Lo siento por preocuparte. _**\- dijo Marinette cubriendose todavía el rostro.

Mantuvieron el silencio. Marinette liberó todo lo que tenía en su ser. Definitivamente ser amigos no iba a funcionar, su amigo era el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Cuando Marinette volvió a abrir los ojos apareció un pañuelo blanco con la letra "A" ahí. Oh, Adrien.

_\- Es inoportuno pero desde que descubrí quien eras no podía evitar estar cerca de ti. ¿Porqué te fuiste? Me refiero a ese día en la Torre Eiffel._

**_\- Tenía miedo de negar lo imposible._**

_\- ¿Imposible?_

**_\- No puedo enamorarme de ti, Chat Noir._**

_\- ¿P-porqué no?_

**_\- N-no puedo decirtelo, dame tiempo para hacerlo, pero te prometo que te lo diré._**\- sollozó, mientras Adrien la acobijaba con un abrazo.

_\- Marinette, te diré algo muy importante que siempre quiero que lo recuerdes: Somos un equipo imparable. No quiero ser mas tu amigo, eso es obvio, pero quiero ser la persona que te apoye en muchas situaciones. __Es complicado tener que llevar mucha carga contigo._

**_\- Lo se._**

_\- Confía en mi, Chat Noir no es nada sin Ladybug. No le importo a nadie pero tu a mi si._ \- dijo Adrien acariciándole el rostro y mirándola fijamente.

_\- No digas eso, tu me importas mucho._

**_\- ¿D-de verdad?_**

_\- Claro que si, no soy nadie sin ti._

Se abrazaron, ese tiempo valía oro para ambos. No querían que eso acabe.

**_\- Adrien..._**

_\- Dime, Marinette._

**_\- Estaba olvidándote porque quería que Chat Noir no me rechace._**

_\- Pues ahora será difícil que lo haga, princesa. No te dejaré ir._

Siguieron abrazados, mientras Adrien besaba varias veces su mejilla haciéndola sonreir. Cuando paró, decidió acercarla a su rostro y darle un beso hasta que...

Un sonido estomacal los interrumpió.

**_\- L-lo siento, Adrien._**

_\- ¿Mi princesa está con hambre?_

**_\- Un poco, si. _**_\- dijo Marinette un poco tímida._

_\- Entonces que hacemos aquí, vamos por unas pizzas y como postre, un poco de helado, ¿te apetece?_

**_\- Definitivamente si. ¿Me acompañas a comer un montón, Agreste?_**

_\- S-se que debo cuidarme la figura para las sesiones de fotos._

**_\- Hay una forma de arreglarlo ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?_**

_\- S-si, por supuesto._

**_\- Mi casa. A las 10 de la noche._**

_\- Estaré sin falta, Mi Lady. _\- dijo Adrien besándole la mano como lo haría el mismísimo Chat Noir.

**_\- Ahora si, vamos a por las pizzas._**

Los dos chicos pidieron no solo una caja de pizzas, sino dos, como si sus padres los hubieran matado de hambre por diez días. Luego fueron por helado y pasearon por el lago encantado a pie. Pasada las 4 de la tarde, Adrien llevó a Marinette a su casa, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo y susurrarle en su oído:

_\- Nos vemos esta noche, mi hermosa princesa._

**_\- Ya no puedo esperar mas, mi caballero nocturno._**_ \- dijo finalmente Marinette dandole un beso cerca a los labios._

_\- Princesa, no me tientes. - dijo Adrien muy sonriente._

**_\- ¿Qué? No hice nada, gatito._**_ \- dijo Marinette abrazandolo._

_\- En verdad, eres la chica de mis sueños. _\- Adrien le correspondió el abrazo.

Marinette no aguantó y directamente fue a besarlo en sus labios.

**_¿Estaba lista para poder hablar con él esta noche?_**

**_¿Le dirá de Chat Blanc?_**

**_¿Le dirá que Luka será un aliado de ambos?_**

Esta noche será mágica y decisiva, sin dudarlo.

_\- Hasta la noche._

* * *

**_¡Día 16 terminado!_**

**_Mis dos bebés me dan siempre tanta azúcar para vivir feliz, hoy comenzó la segunda parte de esta historia, espero que les guste como está quedando, gracias por seguirla durante estos días._**

**_Ahora si, hasta yo estoy intrigada por lo que pasará aquí._**

**_Por cierto, cuídense muchísimo en casa. Mi país entró en cuarentena y pasa lo mismo con algunos países de Latinoamérica y gran parte del mundo. Espero que tomen las precauciones del caso y se cuiden mucho._**

**_Lávense las manos. Quédense en casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 17: Diseñadora._**


	17. Día 17: Diseñadora

**_Día 17: Diseñadora._**

* * *

**_Querida Marinette Dupain-Cheng:_**

_Ha sido invitada a una ceremonia especial en el Le Grant París, donde se realizará una elección de nuevos talentos para mi nueva temporada de colección de Otoño. Requiero con toda la amabilidad del mundo que vaya a esta reunión. Sé que logrará un trabajo exquisito e innovador. Gabriel Agreste la recomendó por su último trabajo con su desfile de modas y desea hacerlo en esta oportunidad y participar en esta convocatoria. Espera verla en esta ocasión._

_\- Nathalie Sancoeur._

_Secretaria de Gabriel Agreste, dueño de la marca "Gabriel's."_

* * *

Diez días después de la cita de Adrien y Marinette, en una noche cálida de un verano que estaba terminando de a poco.

Adrien puso pausa.

Dos chicos estaban jugando Guerra de Mechas en la tv del modelo.

_\- Estos momentos no los olvidaré nunca, Mi Lady. _\- dijo Adrien acercandose cariñosamente a Marinette.

**_\- Ni yo, mi gatito. _**\- dijo Marinette dejándose llevar por su corazón... Otra vez.

Los dos se besaron mientras dejaban que el juego siguiera en pausa. El beso fue mas intenso hasta que la azabache presionó play por accidente y los exaltó el sonido del televisor.

**_\- L-lo siento, soy muy torpe._**

_\- Nunca te digas que eres una torpe, además esto se arregla fácilmente. Ahorita lo apago y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo. _\- dijo Adrien mirándola fijamente y queriendo robarle un beso a su novia.

**_ \- No, Agreste. Jugaremos y no me distraerás en mi objetivo de ganarte._**

_\- Eres muy seria cuando se trata de videojuegos ¿no? _\- detuvo el juego.

**_\- Claro que si, como dijiste antes, es jugar con pasión._**

_\- Tienes razón. Sigamos con el juego. A ver si gano y me das mi premio._

**_\- Uuuuuuy Agreste, ¿tan confiado estás de que ganarás?_**

_\- Claro que si, mi hermosa Marinette._

**_\- Eres muy cariñoso, gatito. Deberías parar._**

_\- Nunca. _\- se acercaron a sus labios hasta que oyeron algunos pasos de unos tacones afuera de la habitación.

_\- Mi Lady, viene Nathalie, escóndete._

**_\- A la orden gatito._**\- dijo Marinette dirigiéndose al baño.

Nathalie entra a la habitación y encendió la luz.

_\- ¿Adrien?_ \- dijo Nathalie algo confundida. _\- ¿Porqué estabas con las luces apagadas?_

_\- L-lo siento, estaba jugando videojuegos._

_\- ¿Y porqué hay dos mandos?_

_\- Es que estoy tan solo que quería jugar también como el jugador dos._

_\- Oh, está bien. Le diré a tu padre que te haz ido a dormir. No te duermas tan tarde, ¿sí?_

_\- Está bien, Nathalie._

Dejó algunas prendas aquí.

_\- ¿Qué es esto, Nathalie?_

_\- Son los trajes de la nueva temporada de Otoño, habrá una sesión fotográfica mañana para la colección de tu padre._

_\- ¿Y quién lo diseño?_

_\- Es secreto, no lo puedo decir. Pero te quedará bien, como siempre Adrien._

_\- Gracias Nathalie._

_\- Ahora si, a dormir._

Cuando se fue, Marinette salió de su escondite y se acercó a Adrien. Miró la ropa que estaba en el sillón del rubio y se asustó.

Él no puede enterarse de esto.

**_\- Adrien, será mejor que me vaya a casa._**

Miraron la hora, era ya las 11 de la noche.

_\- Está bien, princesa. Te acompaño a casa._

**_\- N-no. Está bien, puedo sola._**

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

**_\- S-si, Adrien. No pasa nada._**

_\- Bueno, entonces te acompaño a la ventana._

**_\- ¡Tikki, motas!_**

En unos segundos ella se transformó en Ladybug.

_\- Adiós, mi Lady._

**_\- Adiós, mi gatito._**

_Se despidieron con un beso largo hasta que la catarina se fue a su hogar._

_Plagg salió de su lugar y fue a hablar con Adrien._

_\- Amigo, ¿estás bien?_

_\- Marinette está rara de nuevo. Algo está sucediendo y lo averiguaré._

_-.-_

Marinette llegó a casa cansada y queriendo tirarse a la cama y gritar en su almohada.

_\- Marinette, no te preguntaré que sucede porque lo sé muy bien._

**_\- Es complicado, Tikki. No puedo con esto, es tanta presión._**

_\- Solo te faltan 2 diseños, siéntete orgullosa de ser aceptada en ese concurso._

**_\- El problema es Lila siendo modelo ahí. Es una ogra. Y además, creo que se está vengando de lo que hice la otra vez en clase. Me alegra que ahora pidieran hacer trajes de gala para hombres._**

_\- Tranquila, falta poco para que termine el concurso._

**_\- Si dos semanas te parece poco, no lo es con la chica mas mentirosa del mundo haciéndome la vida imposible mientras trabajo alla. Ni siquiera sé como ella puede estar metida en el momento cuando creamos los diseños._**

_\- Ni yo, pero debes demostrar que puedes con ella. Lo hiciste como Ladybug, ahora es momento de mostrarlo como Marinette._

**_\- Está bien, Tikki. _**\- respiró hondo la azabache para calmarse. No quería estresarse ni mucho menos traer un akuma.

_\- Hablando de eso, hoy estuviste rara con Adrien de nuevo, ¿podrías controlarte un poco?_

**_\- Quisiera hacerlo, pero estoy nerviosa._**

_\- El plan funcionará, estoy segura. ¿Pero no crees que sería bueno decirle a Adrien?_

**_\- Sabes que el plan está yendo bien, debemos seguir nada mas._**

_\- Pero te estás poniendo en peligro._

**_\- Y conozco bien a su verdadero ser, Chat Noir no dejaría que entre ni loca al peligro. Tengo que ser fuerte._**

_\- Está bien, por cierto, ¿mañana vendrá Luka?_

**_\- Si, él quería que Sass visitara a sus amigos._**

_\- Está bien, mañana temprano vamos a ver que haremos para estos días, el domingo es el desfile y debemos preparar todo._

_\- Si, Marinette._

_Marinette fue a ver su maniquí, le daba tristeza tener que hacer un diseño de un vestido pero no para que gane el concurso, sino para tratar de ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas._

_La invitación de Gabriel Agreste fue muy sorpresiva para ella, estaba ilusionada, pero Luka tuvo que decir su maldita teoría con sentido para que todo se vaya al carajo._

_Ahora esto es una misión, tiene que salir bien._

_No solo por el bien de Adrien. Sino por el de París._

_Sonó su teléfono._

Oh no.

Era una llamada entrante de Adrien, tenía un mensaje de voz de Luka que escucharía después, de seguro referente a mañana, y un mensaje de su correo, no entiendo porque a cada rato mandaban esas promociones si no quería nada.

**_\- *Vamos, Marinette. Respira y cálmate.*_** \- pensó mientras caminaba en círculos y respondía la llamada de su novio.

**_\- Hola, mi amor. _**_\- dijo Marinette a su teléfono tratando de controlar los nervios._

_\- Hola, princesa. Llegaste bien, supongo._

**_\- Si, si, si. Esta todo bien, Tikki te manda saludos jiji._**

_\- Me alegra. Preciosa, mañana voy a modelar para una sesión fotográfica en la mañana y es cerca a tu casa y quería saber si luego de eso quisieras que te visite._

**_\- Adrien, voy a estar muy ocupada._**

_\- Oh, ¿ayudarás en la panadería de nuevo?_

**_\- Si, mis padres necesitan mucha ayuda y estaré ahí._**

_\- Oh, descuida. Entonces te visito en la noche._

**_\- Está bien, me agradó estar hoy contigo._**

_\- Igual a mi, sé que no podemos decirle a todo el mundo que nos amamos pero entiendo que esa sea tu decisión._

**_\- Me sentiré mas segura así como Ladybug. Y también te protegeré a ti, mi gatito._**

_\- Está bien, ahora iré a dormir, será un largo día mañana._

**_\- Si, te mando muchos besos para que puedas sobrevivir a la sesión de mañana._**

_\- Gracias, hermosa. Aunque mañana en la noche te daré mas._

**_\- Definitivamente eres un coqueto._**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en un momento.

_\- Te amo, Marinette. Mas de lo que te imaginas._

**_\- Te amo, Adrien. Estoy feliz de estar contigo. No sabes cuanto, hasta mañana lindo gatito._**

_\- Hasta mañana princesa._

De nuevo el silencio.

_\- ¿Marinette?_

**_\- Te amo muchísimo. Hasta mañana._**

Y colgó.

Iba a ser difícil para ella ocultarle que...

No, iba a ser fuerte. Por Adrien y por las personas en París. Ser Ladybug es un deber que debe cumplir. Ser la guardiana es algo que chocó desde el principio pero logró superar gracias a Luka.

Ahora llegó lo mas fuerte:

_Ocultarle toda la verdad a quien mas amaba. A su compañero de batallas, todo por su bien. Iba a ser algo duro si Adrien se enteraba de esto, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, claro._

No podía decirle que volvía a desconfiar de que su padre es Hawk Moth otra vez.

* * *

**_¡Día 17 terminado!_**

**_Estamos acercándonos a los episodios mas fuertes de esta historia, espero que lo estén disfrutando._**

**_¡Quiero a este Adrienette de por vida! Pero será difícil para llegar a la felicidad de estos tortolitos._**

**_Odienme?) bueno no jiji xD_**

**_Lávense las manos y quédense en casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 18: Rare Pairs (Unión de dos personajes poco usuales en cuanto a ship)_**


	18. Día 18: Rare Pairs

**_Día 18: Rare Pairs._**

* * *

_Dos días después de la cita de Adrien y Marinette._

_\- Marinette, ¿Y si Gabriel Agreste... Es Hawk Moth?_

Los dos se miraron seriamente.

**_\- No, es imposible. Fue akumatizado por Hawk Moth._**

_\- ¿Pero si quiso engañarlos?_

**_\- No puede hacer esto, no puede hacerlo y menos a su propio hijo... _**_\- Marinette se tapó la boca al revelar la identidad de su compañero._

_Oh mierda._

_\- Adrien es... ¿CHAT NOIR?_

* * *

_Al día siguiente._

Marinette estaba llegando al hotel Le Grand Paris donde fue citada por Gabriel Agreste.

Estaba emocionada y contenta por recibir un llamado de Gabriel Agreste por parte de su secretaria. Pero de todas las emociones de ese día, terminó sudando en frío. Él no sabía de su relación con su hijo. Recordó lo que le dijo a Adrien esa noche después de salir juntos como civiles...

-.-

_\- Mi Marinette, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

**_\- Si, si me gustaría._**

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

_\- Es el mejor día de mi vida._

**_\- El mio igual, mi gatito. Solo hay un inconveniente..._**

Marinette se quedó callada un momento, pensando en el alter ego de su ahora novio. Le dolió verlo así.

_\- ¿Chat Blanc de nuevo en tu mente?_

**_\- No quisiera que sea público. Es por nuestro bien, debemos cumplir nuestro deber de superheroes pero cuando termine, seremos libres. No quiero perder ni un momento contigo, te lo prometo. _**\- dijo la azabache acariciándole el rostro a su enamorado rubio.

_\- Mi Lady..._

**_\- Mi amor, yo sé que quieres demostrar lo mucho que me amas sin ocultarnos... Pero por ahora, es por nuestra seguridad. Nuestro compromiso con París, quiero que sea serio y que no tenga fallas._**

_\- Detendremos a Hawk Moth, porque somos un gran equipo, te lo prometo._

Volvieron a besarse, no podían dejar de decirse cuanto se amaban, no importaba que pasaría en el presente o en el futuro, los dos encontraron el amor y no podían dejar de disfrutarlo, por fin encontraron a su otra mitad que su alma pedía a gritos en ellos.

-.-

_Llegó a la sala de conferencias, estaba Nathalie sentada junto con 2 chicas que no conocía, de repente eran las chicas de la convocatoria... ¿Acaso esto sería un concurso?_

_\- Marinette, ven aquí. - dijo Nathalie y luego se dirigió a donde tenía una tablet, comenzó a hablarle y luego mostró la cara del diseñador a quien Marinette admiró desde que comenzó a adorar el mundo de la moda._

_\- Hola señorita Dupain-Cheng, me agrada volver a verla._

**_\- Buenos días, señor Agreste. Estoy honrada de estar aquí._**

_\- Bien, acompaña a las dos chicas de allá, en un momento explicaremos las reglas de esta convocatoria._

Pasó unos 5 minutos y Gabriel Agreste describió esta convocatoria.

_Esto es un concurso para ver que diseñadora estará colaborando con mis diseños y talento en la siguiente temporada de Otoño de Gabriel Agreste, la duración del concurso será de tres semanas y tendrán que hacerlo de acuerdo a la textura del cuerpo, estilo, temas y sentimientos hacia el y la modelo que elijan para esta ocasión. Y les presentaré a los modelos que los ._

_Oh no, no puede ser._

De pronto aparecieron Adrien Agreste y Lila Rossi.

El chico de quien hace poco terminó siendo su novio y su peor enemiga. Juntos.

_¿Ellos dos? ¿Porque Adrien no le dijo nada? Creo que alguien se quedará sin besos ni ronroneos por una semana._

_Bien, primero será un diseño para hombres y luego, para mujeres, tienen 8 días para trabajar en el de varones y 11 días para el de mujeres. El de varones, será un traje elegante de gala y que los accesorios combinen con la forma del traje. Pueden agregar algún accesorio o algo para que quede elegante. El de mujeres, será un vestido formal. Pueden agregar pedrería, diseños, lo que su imaginación y creatividad puedan hacer. Eso es todo por ahora. Comenzarán ahora y mas adelante les diré que seguirá, cuando termine cada diseño, les diré quien se quedará. Buena suerte a las tres._

Nathalie apagó la tablet y dijo claramente:

_\- Todo los requisitos están en esta hoja, buena suerte chicas._

Luego Nathalie las dirigió a las tres al taller de Gabriel Agreste.

_\- Bien, comenzarán haciendo el traje para un varón, primero nuestro primer modelo irá para la primera planta. Esa es tuya Marinette. - _dijo Nathalie y luego dirigiendose a las otras diseñadoras les señaló_. - El segundo es tuyo y el tercero, tuyo._

_Fue curioso que no le dijera sus nombres como a mi._

Antes de ir, Lila llamó la atención de Marinette.

_\- Bonjour, ma bonne amie Marinette. - dijo la italiana con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Estaba molesta, que molesta, furiosa._

**_\- Nos vemos, Lila._**

_Y luego miró al rubio, quien se acercó a ella diciéndole suavemente en el oído:_

_\- Bonjour, ¿eres Marinette, verdad? Vamos a tu parte del taller, tengo que hablarte._

_¿Porqué Adrien finge ser otra persona? A menos que..._

**_\- Bien._**

Los dos chicos fueron al taller asignado para Marinette.

_\- Mi querida Marinette. Me presentaré ante ti. Soy Felix Agreste y moría por conocerte._

**_\- ¿F-felix? Creí que eras..._**

_\- ¿Adrien? Si, pero quería hablar contigo._

**_\- ¿P-por qué?_**

_\- Porque sé tu secretito._

**\- ¿S-secretito? No me digas que Adrien...**\- dijo la azabache asustada pensando que este ciego le dijo que es Ladybug.

_\- Jajajajaja en verdad eres incrédula como él, son tal para cual. Tranquilízate._

**_\- No es gracioso, Felix. Suéltalo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Adrien sabe de esto?_**

_\- No lo sabe, nadie sabe del concurso. Solo Gabriel, Nathalie, las concursantes, Lila, yo y ahora tu lo sabemos._

**_\- ¿Y por qué eres tu el modelo y no Adrien?_**

_\- Porque no quiere que Adrien se entere de esto y por esta razón estoy aquí. Siento que algo oculta mi tío y quiero averiguarlo. La excusa fue de que quería que fuera una sorpresa para Adrien._

**_\- ¿Enserio?_**

_\- Si, pero no le creo, te soy sincero. _\- se acercó a ella._ \- Nunca le he creído a ese desgraciado, nos quiso alejar a mi madre y a mi de Adrien y de Emilie, cuando estaba en vida._

**_\- E-emi..._**

_\- La madre de Adrien, Ya te contará Adrien la versión linda de su madre y de como era con Gabriel. Yo no tengo nada que decir de Emilie, me quiso como si fuera su hijo, pero Gabriel no me quiere. Nunca me ha querido, siempre pensó que era una mala influencia para Adrien._

**_\- Felix, yo..._**

_\- No te compadezcas de mi, Marinette. Es patético. Como cuando a Adrien le mandaste un video diciéndole te amo, no resuelves nada de esa forma._

**_\- Espera, ¿como sabes que...?_**

**\- *Él envió el mensaje, no fue Adrien. Obviamente. Ten memoria, Marinette.* **\- dijo Marinette en sus pensamientos.

**_\- Felix, te preguntaré algo, ¿Tu amas a Adrien?_**

_\- Mas de lo que te imaginas, es como mi hermano, no quiero que esté siendo como un esclavo de Gabriel, presiento maldad en él y es por eso que regresé de Londres para averiguarlo._

**_\- ¿Y tu madre?_**

_\- Está bien, gracias por preocuparte._

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

_\- Marinette, sé de tu relación con Adrien._

**_\- ¿Te lo dijo?_**

_\- Me pidió consejos. Y ahora en verdad quisiera saber por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto. La verdad, sin mentiras. Tal vez pueda ayudarte._

Marinette lo pensó seriamente, además necesitará ayuda si quiere idear un plan para vencer a Hawk Moth, claro si la teoría de Luka de que Gabriel Agreste puede ser Hawk Moth sea verdad, ¿cierto?

**_\- Soy Ladybug._**

_\- ¿Q-qué?_

**_\- Soy la protectora de París. Soy la que te partió la cara con un golpe._**

_\- Ah, eso sí lo recuerdo. Y auch. _\- se tocó el rostro como si se acordara del golpe fuerte que recibió de la heroína al osadamente querer besarla._ \- Adivino, ¿Adrien no sabe de tu identidad o qué?_

**_\- Si lo sabe, hace poco se enteró y..._** \- dudando lo dijo._ **\- Él es Chat Noir.**_

Felix retrocedió asustado y pensando el por qué no lo supo antes siendo tan hábil y astuto.

_\- Adrien es Chuuuum-_ Marinette le tapó la boca.

**_\- Si, tranquilízate. No le pasará nada. Tengo un plan ahora y necesito que me ayudes porque creo saber porque sospechas de tu tío._**

_\- Dímelo._

**_\- Estoy sospechando de que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth._**

Felix por un momento se calló.

_\- Puede ser cierto, por eso él no sale de casa jamás._

**_\- Con esa sospecha hay que tener cuidado, porque Mayura también puede ser alguien que conozca Adrien muy bien._**

_\- Es Nathalie._ \- dijo el rubio sin reemordimientos.

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- La otra vez que estuve de visita en París vi que Nathalie no dejaba de mirarlo a Gabriel cuando le ordenaba cosas, puede que esté enamorada de él. Pero que ilusa que no se dé cuenta de que él ama a Emilie mas que a su propia vida._

Marinette se sorprendió de la forma que la cabeza de Felix maquinaba en teorías.

_-** No estamos seguros de todo esto pero si existen sospechas.**_

_\- Querida, hay mas sospechas de ellos dos de lo que crees._

**_\- Pero..._**

_\- Eres muy ciega, ahí si creo que son tal para cual Adrien y tu._

Marinette se enojó con el rubio por el comentario.

**_\- Oye, si vamos a trabajar juntos aprenderás a ser mas respetuoso._**

_\- Perdona por eso pero... Espera ¿Trabajar con ustedes? ¿Con Chat Noir y contigo?_

**_\- No, solo conmigo._**

_\- Uy, creo que Adrien no le agradará nada de esto, pequeña Ladybug. _\- dijo Felix acercándose peligrosamente a Marinette.

**_\- Espero que por tu bien estes alejado si no quieres que te de otro golpe como Marinette, y si. Lo hago porque lo quiero tanto como tu que no deseo que esté involucrado en todo esto._**

_\- Está bien, Marinette. Haré lo que sea por apoyar, pero solo lo hago por Adrien. Me importas poco o nada._

**_\- Bien, porque tampoco no eres de mi agrado. Por Adrien. _**\- la azabache le extendió la mano.

**_\- Por Adrien._**\- y él lo aceptó como si firmaran un acuerdo de paz.

_\- Y dime, Marinette. ¿Por qué aceptaste este concurso?_

_\- Al principio fue porque me sorprendió y vamos, Gabriel Agreste es un gran diseñador. - dijo Marinette muy soñadora. Se detuvo cuando vio a Felix con una mirada seria._

**_\- Oye, es mi sueño ser una reconocida diseñadora, déjame seguir._**

_\- No puede ser que Ladybug seas tu._

_\- Oye, deja de faltarle el respeto a mi portadora o sino te voy a... _\- salió Tikki del bolso de Marinette dispuesta a darle un zape.

**_\- Tranquila Tikki, lo tengo bajo control._** \- dijo Marinette tranquilizando a la Kwami. **_\- Mas bien, te presento a Felix, el amargado._**

_\- Mucho gusto, Graham._

_\- Mucho gusto, Tikki._

**_Marinette prosiguió con la historia._**

_\- Hace poco, no te contaré detalles específicos pero volví a sospechar de Gabriel Agreste. Y eso me hizo dudar de participar en el concurso, hasta que decidí idear un plan para poder determinar esta teoría._

_\- Ya lo entendí._

**_\- Y para esto no necesito que Adrien se entere. Podemos hacerlo._**

_\- ¿Te parece si dejamos de hablar de esto y me cuentas los detalles por teléfono?_

**_\- Está bien, Felix. Por cierto, tengo que medirte para poder hacer el traje._**

_\- Oh, está bien._

Mientras Marinette medía a Felix, este trataba de controlar su sonrojo porque la azabache estaba que lo tocaba con la cinta medidora.

_\- Bien, eso es todo._

_Marinette le alcanzó un papelito._

**_\- Aquí tienes mi número, escríbeme, no me llames por teléfono._**

_\- Adivino de nuevo, ¿tienes una cita con Adrien esta noche?_

**_\- S-si._**

_\- Awwwwwww mis torpes enamorados favoritos._

**_\- *Con ese humor, me sorprendería si tuviera novia algún día.*_** \- pensó convencida.

_-Te hablaré después. Y suerte con esto, bichito maravilla. No te esfuerces demasiado, yo no creo que las otras chicas ganen, algo me dice que ganarás tu. Adiós._

Cerró la puerta yéndose del lugar.

_Fuera de querer ayudar a su primo, no sabía porque también quería ayudar a la azabache._

Mientras tanto, Marinette estaba ordenando todas las cosas en el taller para comenzar el diseño, gane o pierda, debía descubrir si sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

**_\- ¡Bien, manos a la obra!_**

* * *

**_¡Día 18 terminado!_**

**_Rayos, ha sido un largo capítulo, trataré de hacerlo mas corto el siguiente pero tenía que explicar bien mi punto para que entiendan la historia._**

**_Esta historia se está comenzando a poner interesante._**

**_Lávense las manos y quédense en su casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 19: Vidas pasadas._**


	19. Día 19: Vidas Pasadas

**_Día 19: Vidas pasadas._**

* * *

_Horas después de la cita de Marinette y Adrien._

_\- Hola mi hermosa princesa._

**_\- Sonaste como Camaleón, gatito._**

_\- ¿Enserio Lila dijo eso siendo yo? Que horrible. _\- dijo Adrien muy animado.

**_\- Hay cosas que deberíamos hablar, no puedo esperar mas. Entra, Adrien._**

* * *

_Los dos se sentaron en el sillón de la azabache._

**_\- Muy bien, Adrien Agreste. Comienza el interrogatorio, porque siento que te debo muchísimas explicaciones, soy toda oídos._**

_\- Tengo muchas preguntas, pero primero quiero saber... ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día que me besaste?_

**_\- Te lo diré pero antes, tendrás que escuchar una historia._**

_\- Te escucho._

**_\- En el futuro... Fuiste akumatizado, eras Chat Blanc. El mundo estaba destruido, como si hubiera caído un meteorito que lo destruyó todo a su paso. Me decías que nuestro amor fue lo que causó ese fin del mundo y que si obtenías mi Miraculous todo sería como antes. Obviamente no se cual es ese antes, cambié el destinatario de quien te mandaba el regalo el día que fui a tu casa y te entregué una boina junto con un sobre, ¿lo recuerdas?_**

_\- ¿Por el aniversario de mi quinto nombre?_

**_\- Si. En realidad, no era de tus seguidoras de Brasil. Era mio y era porque quería decir lo que sentía por ti por enésima vez y no lo logré._**

_\- Marinette..._

**_\- Si hubiera escrito mi nombre y lo hubiera mantenido, no me imagino que hubiese sucedido... Verte akumatizado fue lo mas duro que pudo pasarme en la vida._**

_\- Vaya, me imagino que fue lo peor. Me dolería verte akumatizada y mas por mi._

**_\- No pasará._**

_\- ¿Lo sé pero estás segura de que nuestro amor le hizo ese daño al mundo?_

**_\- Es probable. Debe haber alguna razón del por qué sucedió eso, no lo sabemos... Solo Alix lo sabe._**

_\- Por ser Bunnix en el futuro, ¿no es así?_

**_\- Si, ella vino a mi el día que firmé la tarjeta como Marinette y me mostró el futuro que iba a ser catastrófico si lo hubiera hecho. Por eso no quería revelarte mi identidad, cuando supiste la mía... Me asusté._**

_\- No querías que pase ese futuro. Mi Marinette..._

Los dos se abrazaron.

_\- Mira, te prometo algo. Voy a hacerte feliz toda mi vida y no tendrás que estar desanimada, si haz tenido un mal día, yo te ayudaré, ¿recuerdas que todo problema tiene una solución?_

**_\- Si, solo que no sabría que sucedería si termino akumatizada, ¿quién te ayudaría?_**

_\- No lo se, pero sé que tu eres ahora la guardiana, si necesitas que te ayude con eso, lo haremos juntos. Seremos mas fuertes si somos un equipo._

_\- Perdonen que interrumpa, pero creo que ustedes necesitan saber algo. _\- dijo Tikki.

_\- ¿Qué sucede?_

_\- Para eso, necesito hablar contigo y con Plagg._

_\- Oh verdad, sigo como Chat Noir._

**_\- ¿Tikki no se puede quedar así como mi gatito? _**_\- le acarició las orejas y originó un ronroneo._

_\- Oye Marinette, eso es vergonzoso para mi._

**_\- Pero te encanta que te acaricie ahí, ¿no, gatito?_**

_\- Ustedes dos son los mas enamorados de todos, no creo poder decir lo mismo de la mayoría de los antiguos Ladybug y Chat Noir._

_\- ¡Plagg, garras fuera! _\- dijo Adrien liberando a Plagg.

**_\- Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con la mayoría? _**_\- preguntó Marinette._

_\- A lo largo de los años, los portadores de los Miraculous tienen diferentes funciones que ayudaron a través de la historia. Principalmente Ladybug y Chat Noir, quienes tuvieron eventos importantes en la historia del mundo. _\- dijo Tikki.

_\- Es difícil determinar si su futuro será bueno o malo. Ya que cada contexto fue distinto, como pasamos un momento de descubrimiento en cada época, no sabemos las situaciones hasta que los portadores usan nuestras joyas y sabemos la realidad por parte de ellos. - agregó Plagg._

_\- Por eso cada tiempo nosotros nos encontramos aunque estemos alejados siempre nos logramos reencontrar, es a lo que llamamos "La lógica Ladynoir"_

_\- Esto me suena a nombre de ship, en los animes existe eso. _\- dijo Adrien.

Marinette, Tikki y Plagg lo miraron sorprendido al joven Agreste.

_\- ¿Qué? He visto mucho, tuve una aburrida vida antes de ser Chat Noir._

**_\- Tikki, tengo una pregunta... ¿Hubo una portadora de Miraculous que fue akumatizada o akumatizado antes?_**

_\- Si, es una historia algo oscura, ¿pero quisieras saber algo de esto, en verdad?_

**_\- Si, nos ayudará mucho a tomar un plan de emergencia si Adrien o yo terminara akumatizado._**

_\- Bien, ¿tienes tu kwagatama?_

**_\- Si, aquí lo tengo en mi cuello._**

_\- Espera, ¿tienes uno? Plagg, ¿Por qué no tengo uno? _\- dijo algo molesto el rubio.

_\- Porque... Esperaba a tu cumpleaños para dartelo._

Marinette y Tikki dijeron un suspiro sonoro por el adorable gesto del kwami de la destrucción.

_\- Adrien, extiende tu mano. _\- dijo Plagg.

A los 15 segundos, Adrien terminó haciendo un gesto de asco porque técnicamente Plagg le escupió la mano de babita cósmica con olor a camembert.

Tikki ordenó:

_\- Ahora, unan sus kwagatamas como el yin y el yang._

Lo hicieron y la habitación se llenó de luces verdes y rojas.

Aparecieron dos hologramas de dos súperheroes de la época anterior a ellos. Miraron a los dos chicos.

_\- ¡Hola! Ufff me alegra verlos, ya quería conocerlos. Tuan, cariño mira, son tan lindos. Son como nosotros cuando teníamos catorce. _\- dijo la alegre chica.

El chico los quedó mirando y luego sonrió y seriamente habló.

_\- Hola, somos Bo y Tuan, fuimos portadores de Ladybug y Chat Noir, respectivamente. Y perdonen a Bo, estaba emocionada porque jamás había presenciado la unión de dos kwagatamas antes desde que nosotros... descubrimos nuestras identidades._

_\- Hola chicos, queríamos invocarlos porque nuestros portadores tienen una duda importante. - dijo Tikki._

_\- A ver, dígannos, podemos ayudar._

_\- ¿Qué sucede cuando una Ladybug es akumatizada? ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo? Y si hay forma de volverla a la normalidad._

_\- Bien, esa es tu pregunta, Bo. Fuiste akumatizada siendo Ladybug._

_\- Muy bien, fue complicado por los tiempos que pasaron, era la guerra de Vietnam y lo único que quería nada mas era solamente vivir tranquila._

Siguió relatando.

_-.-_

_Para nosotros fue complicado la presencia de la guerra, se separaban de Francia 3 países y Vietnam entró en guerras civiles, lo perjudicó la Guerra Fría cuando comenzaron los bombardeos, pero para entrar al punto fuerte, debo comenzar desde el inicio._

_Recibí el Miraculous de Ladybug cuando tenía 14 años, mis padres eran unas buenas personas, mi padre era parte del ejército y mi mamá era profesora. Siendo Ladybug ayudaba a algunos vecinos que sufrían de hambruna y pobreza extrema. Además que detenía saqueos y robos por parte de personas desesperadas por comer._

_Cuando estalló la guerra mi papá se fue al campo de batalla y murió cuando apenas cumplí 15, mi madre estaba muy triste y como se nos acababa los recursos a nosotros igual, decidimos mudarnos a otra aldea. Cuando llegamos, nos alojamos en una casa de una amiga de mi madre._

_Mi vecino, por azares del destino, era Tuan._

_Cuando la guerra llegó a nuestra ciudad, él y yo la defendimos a capa y espada, porque ya no queríamos ver a personas sufrir por culpa de unos egoístas capitalistas que querían nuestras tierras._

_Fue complicado. Pero hubo un momento donde al final, secuestraron a mi madre, porque supuestamente mi padre dejó una deuda pendiente a unas personas malas._

_Luego de esto, me enteré que mataron a mi mamá y que mi papá no murió en la guerra, sino por culpa de su deuda. Eso fue lo que causó en parte que me akumatizaran._

_-.-_

Tuan la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla, iba a llorar.

_\- Se fuerte, querida. Al final sabes que se solucionó._

_\- Bien, seguiré._

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron un poco preocupados por Bo, pero siguieron escuchandola.

-.-

_Tuan descubrió primero mi identidad y fue de una forma algo descuidada de mi parte._

_-.-_

_\- Oye, solo dijiste Tikki, ¿viste mis shorts?, no es nada de malo._

_\- Tuan, no en frente de ellos._

Plagg se estaba riendo mucho porque eso fue algo desatinado por parte de su portador.

_\- Está bien, prosigue hermosa._

_-.-_

_Cuando murió mi mamá, me sentí tan mal que Tuan no sabía que hacer y yo estaba muy molesta y deprimida, me mandaron días después de su muerte un mensaje que decía que iban por mi y estaba firmado por su propia sangre, se sacrificó mi madre por mi y... Una mariposa vino y me atacó. Traté de controlarme para que no se apoderara de mi y no pude. Invadió mi mente y quise vengarme de las personas que mataron a mis padres._

_Casi provoco un accidente que afectaría no solo sus vidas, si no fuera por el plan de Tuan, no podía haberme salvado._

_-.-_

**_\- ¿Qué hiciste Tuan? _**\- preguntó algo insegura Marinette.

_\- Hablé con el Maestro Fu y me dijo que la única forma de desakumatizarla es hacerla entrar en razón por parte de la persona que mas ama en este mundo._

**_\- ¿Cómo así si...?_**

_\- El Maestro Fu estuvo solo algunos años en Vietnam, el mismo tiempo donde solo tuvimos nuestros Miraculous, se regresó a Francia porque la situación del país por la Guerra Fría fue terrible._

_\- ¿Descubrieron quien era el Hawk Moth de esa época? _\- dijo Adrien.

_\- Si, era un general loco por el poder, lo triste fue que era antes un buen amigo de mi padre y al final, lo traicionó y lo mató._ \- respondió Bo.

**_\- Wow, que pequeño es el mundo._**\- dijo Marinette.

_\- ¿Pensaste en algún momento que no funcionaria? -_ preguntó Adrien.

_\- Si, ahí me di cuenta que era una persona importante para Bo. _\- dijo Tuan haciendo sonrojar a Bo.

_\- ¿Y lograste des**akumatizarla? **-_ dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

_\- Si._

_\- ¿Có**mo?** _

_\- El poder del amor._

_\- O s**ea...**_

_\- Ustedes deben descubrirlo, ya llegará su momento. - dijo Bo._

**_\- ¿Pero, eso que significa? _**\- dijo Marinette.

_\- Adios pequeños, lograrán hacerlo. Confío que harán un trabajo excelente, mandenme saludos a los Kwamis. - dijo Tuan._

**_\- Lo haremos. Gracias chicos._**

Los dos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les dijeron los dos superhéroes del pasado. Separaron sus kwagatamas.

_\- Mi Lady, hay que trabajar juntos para poder encontrar a Hawk Moth. Sin secretos, confiemos en que lo haremos bien._

**_\- Si. Pero por ahora..._**

_\- ¿Qué sucede?_

**_\- ¿No tienes algo que decirme, gatito?_**

_\- Además de preguntarte mas cosas, si, hay algo._

**_\- Soy toda oídos. _**\- dijo sonriente la azabache sabiendo que es lo que venía aunque con un poco de preocupación.

_\- Mi Marinette, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

**_\- Si, si me gustaría._**

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

_\- Es el mejor día de mi vida._

**_\- El mio igual, mi gatito. Solo hay un inconveniente..._**

Marinette se quedó callada un momento, pensando en el alter ego de su ahora novio. Le dolió verlo así.

_\- ¿Chat Blanc de nuevo en tu mente?_

**_\- No quisiera que sea público. Es por nuestro bien, debemos cumplir nuestro deber de superhéroes pero cuando termine, seremos libres. No quiero perder ni un momento contigo, te lo prometo. _**\- dijo la azabache acariciándole el rostro a su enamorado rubio.

_\- Mi Lady..._

**_\- Mi amor, yo sé que quieres demostrar lo mucho que me amas sin ocultarnos... Pero por ahora, es por nuestra seguridad. Nuestro compromiso con París, quiero que sea serio y que no tenga fallas._**

_\- Detendremos a Hawk Moth, porque somos un gran equipo, te lo prometo._

Volvieron a besarse, no podían dejar de decirse cuanto se amaban, no importaba que pasaría en el presente o en el futuro, los dos encontraron el amor y no podían dejar de disfrutarlo, por fin encontraron a su otra mitad que su alma pedía a gritos en ellos.

_\- ¿Y ahora me presentarás a los Kwamis, mi amor?_

**_\- Oh, si. Pero antes, que hermoso sonó eso._**

_\- Es que eso eres, mi amor._

Se besaron de nuevo. Se acostumbrarían a esto, de eso ella estaba segura. Marinette fue corriendo a sacar el Huevo Miraculous.

Cuando lo puso en frente de ella, Adrien se sorprendió, iba a ser la primera vez que iba a ver a Marinette en su papel de guardiana.

**_\- ¡Dakai Qiji Dan!_**

Pudo sacar las joyas y se las puso todas.

_\- Marinette, ¿estás segura que estarás bien al usarlas todo el tiempo?_

**_\- Si, descuida._**

Los kwamis aparecían uno por uno en frente de él.

**_\- Mis pequeños, les presento a..._**

Marinette se detuvo.

_\- Marinette, ¿Por qué te callaste? - dijo Ziggy._

**_\- Me interrumpieron la última vez que dije algo._**

_\- Sigue, no pasará, le daremos un zape a Kaalki si lo hace de nuevo, descuida Mari. _\- dijo Pollen.

**_\- Kwamis, él es Chat Noir._**

Los Kwamis del Huevo se quedaron mirandolo.

_\- ¡NUESTRA GUARDIANA TE AMA MUCHO!_ \- dijo Kaalki.

**_\- *Ay no, otra vez.* _**\- pensó Marinette.

* * *

**_¡Día 19 terminado!_**

**_Tuve un bendito bloqueo hoy y no pude escribir gran parte del capítulo, si no fuera por ver el episodio Befana no hubiera podido terminar el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Bueno ahora si no prometeré capítulos largos o cortos porque me sale todo al revés xD_**

**_Lávense las manos y no salgan de casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 20: Vestido Formal._**


	20. Día 20: Vestido Formal

**_Día 20: Vestido Formal._**

* * *

_\- Y la segunda elegida en esta ronda, es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¡Felicidades, señorita Marinette! _\- dijo Gabriel Agreste desde la tablet de su asistente.

Marinette fue a pasar a donde estaba Nathalie para recibir su siguiente tarea.

**_\- Gracias, señorita Nathalie._**

_\- Felicidades, Marinette._

Marinette seriamente sentía que se metía a la boca del lobo pasando a la siguiente fase, esto era complicado. Miró a Felix mientras recordaba lo que le dijo antes de que comenzara esta primera parte del concurso.

_\- ...No te esfuerces demasiado, yo no creo que las otras chicas ganen, algo me dice que ganarás tu. Adiós._

Definitivamente esto iba a ser la fase final de todo. ¿Logrará hacerlo bien? Si no encontraba en esta fase pruebas de que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth, estaba todo de hecho perdido para ella, para Adrien y para todo París.

_\- Hola, Marinette. Moría por que llegara este momento. _\- dijo la italiana Lila Rossi al encontrarse con la chica que mas odiaba.

Todo se ha vuelto una presión constante y necesitaba controlarla si quería que todo salga bien.

* * *

_Un día después de que Marinette clasificara a la siguiente ronda._

Los dos superhéroes habían logrado salvar a París de nuevo, al parecer Chloe atacó otra vez e hizo akumatizar a alguien mas, era su tercer akuma desde el incidente de Miracle Queen. Se destransformaron en la casa de Marinette. Estaban cansados y agotados.

**_\- Adrien, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?_**

_\- ¿Qué, Mi Lady?_

**_\- Estabas queriendo ser un escudo humano ante los ataques de Starkle. Recuerda que los dos estamos juntos en esto, puedo defenderme._**

_\- Te iba a atacar, no dejaría que nada le pase a Mi Lady._

**_\- Si no hubieras sabido mi identidad hubiera sido mas centrado._**

_\- ¿Otra vez con eso, Marinette?_

**_\- Si, Adrien. Yo puedo defenderme._**

_\- N-no era mi intención, no quiero hacerte sentir débil, solamente quiero protegerte porque me preocupas._

**_\- Ah, gatito. Ven aquí. _**\- Marinette llamó a Adrien, él fue con ella y se dieron un abrazo.

Era la tercera vez que peleaban así desde que estaban juntos. Era difícil para Marinette tratar de mantener un secreto grande, era ser Ladybug, estar con Felix para hacer el traje de esta fase del concurso y estar con Luka para poder hacer el plan para desenmascarar a Hawk Moth, si lo era y no estaban llegando a nada, si tan solo tuviera una amiga en quien confiar, a alguien que quisiera no meter en pro...

_\- Mi hermosa Marinette, perdóname. A veces me olvido que también eres la fuerte Ladybug que salva a todos, solo quiero salvarte de todo mal que quiera atacarte porque te amo._\- dijo Adrien acariciando su rostro e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_-** Yo también te amo y daría mi vida por salvarte. Pero también no debemos dudar de nuestras habilidades y mucho menos, dudar en batalla.**_

_\- Ya no pasará. Sigamos como siempre, un gran equipo e imparable._

**_\- ¿Te robarás mis frases ahora, gatito?_**

_\- No, mi princesa. Solo digo hechos reales. No necesito pruebas porque mi Lady es tan poderosa con esas palabras._

**_\- Te amo, Adrien._**

_\- Y yo a ti, Marinette._

_Los dos se besaron. Eso era lo delicioso después de cada batalla, que iban al mismo lugar a amarse cada día mas. Puede haber discordancias pero ellos dos cuando tocaban sus labios sentían que eso desaparecía de sus mentes. Como diría Marinette:_

**_\- Esto es el jodido cielo._**

_\- Que lengua tan sucia, princesa._

**_\- Bésame otra vez, gato tonto._**

Los dos estaban aumentando la temperatura en estos últimos días de verano, Adrien la echó en el sillón y siguió besando a la azabache, era una lucha constante de sus lenguas, algo que nadie quería parar...

**_*piiiiip*_**

El sonido del celular en vibrador de Marinette los exaltó.

**_\- *Oh, rayos.*_**_ \- pensó Marinette._

**_\- Adrien, y-yo..._**

_\- Déjalo..._

**_\- Puede ser importante..._**

_\- Relájate..._

Amaba a su gatito, sin dudas. Quería disfrutar todo lo que pasaría ahora.

Siguieron besándose hasta que de nuevo vibró su celular.

**_\- Oh, rayos. _**\- dijo Marinette ya sin pensarlo.

_\- Ahora si creo que podría ser importante. Mejor contesta, hermosa._

**_\- ¿Estás seguro?_**

_\- Si, contesta._

Marinette vio su teléfono y era Felix llamándola. Le dijo claramente que no la llame y lo hace justo ahora.

**_\- ¿Hola?_**

_\- Marinette, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me tengo que regresar a Londres de nuevo._

**_\- ¿Sucedió algo?_**

_\- Si, pero te voy a decir algo y no te alarmes. Gabriel es Hawk Moth. Acabo de descubrirlo todo._

**_\- ¿Q-qué? Espérame un ratito._**

Adrien la quedó mirando algo preocupado. Dirigiéndose a Adrien, Marinette le dijo:

**_\- Es Alya. Tuvo una emergencia. Es algo privado, ya regreso, voy al baño de abajo._**

_\- Esta bien, Marinette. Te espero aquí._

Marinette se encerró en el baño y trató de hablar con Felix.

**_\- Ya, dime que pasa._**

_\- Gabriel es Hawk Moth, lo escuché en la oficina. Estaba regresando del baño y escuché que hablaba en la oficina con Nathalie y con otra chica que presumo que sea Lila._

**_\- ¿Y qué dijeron?_**

_\- Algo de un vestido formal, escuché la palabra akuma y lo que me aterró... "Sorpresa Final"_

**_\- Espera. ¿Dijiste Vestido formal? ¿Akuma? Y... ¿Sorpresa Final?_**

_\- Que no repitas todo si ya lo escuchaste._

**_\- Está bien._**

_\- Creo que pasará algo el día de la final del concurso, donde debes presentar un Vestido Formal. Probablemente algo malo suceda en esa final, debes tener cuidado. Creo que están sospechando de que tu eres Ladybug._

**_\- Entonces qué es lo que quieres decir..._**

_\- Debes perder el concurso._

**_\- ¿Qué?_**

_\- Si, el ganador presumo que recibirá esa Sorpresa Final y no quiero que tu lo recibas, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._

**_\- ¿Y tu por que te iras de París?_**

_\- Es para que Hawk Moth no sospeche de mi, creo que me descubrió cuando dijo algo de la Sorpresa Final. Además mi madre está sola allá en Londres, puede encontrarnos y hacernos algo malo._

**_\- Está bien, voy a tratar de hacer el vestido mal o terrible de ser posible._**

_\- Se que harás tu trabajo, bicho maravilla, volveré a París si necesitas ayuda. Siempre vuelvo cuando menos lo esperas o llámame si me necesitas. Recuerda que me diste algo importante._

**_\- Si. Voy a decirle a Luka para tener todo listo y ver los detalles finales._**

_\- Ya, Marinette. Escúchame, será el momento de que le digas a Adrien esto._

**_\- No puedo._**

_\- Marinette, Luka y yo te dijimos que sería bueno que sepa de esto._

**_\- Siento que le romperá el corazón al enterarse de esto. Sabes que odia que le mientan._**

_\- Si, pero para eso estás tu. Eres valiente y sabrás que decirle. ¿Recuerda lo que dijiste de lo que te dijo Bo y Tuan? El poder del amor lo puede todo. Tu puedes._

Marinette se quedó callada.

_\- Suerte, Marinette. Me voy ya. Tengo que irme lo mas pronto posible antes de que mi tío me descubra._

**_\- Está bien, suerte Felix y gracias por toda tu ayuda en el concurso._**

_\- De nada, Dupain. Fue un placer ayudar a la gran Ladybug._

Colgó.

Marinette sudó en frío. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

Le escribió a Luka para que vaya mañana temprano a su casa para idear un plan, antes de que vaya al taller de Gabriel a "idear" el vestido, lo peor de todo es que es de Lila de quien hablaban, una completa tortura.

Lo bueno es que faltaba una semana para la entrega del vestido.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagar su celular, recibió otro correo.

**_\- Malditos anuncios, no quiero nada. _**\- dijo Marinette antes de ignorar el mensaje e ir a su habitación para encontrarse con su novio jugando con las muñecas que en algún momento tenía para jugar con Manon, junto con Plagg.

_\- Oye Mi Lady, hiciste un hermoso gatito de peluche._

**_\- Jajajajaja definitivamente eres un caso de ternura, Agreste._**

_\- Y mira, le hiciste un cascabel como el mio. Pero claro, yo soy mucho mas guapo._

No podía creer que Adrien con el comportamiento de Chat se veía tan atractivo.

_\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya._

**_\- No, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?_**

_\- Mi Lady, ¿sucede algo? _\- dijo Adrien acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla.

**_\- No, solo que quisiera tenerte aquí, te extraño mucho, fingir que no somos nada ante el mundo es algo fastidioso, pero es por nuestra seguridad._**

_\- Marinette, ya en pocos días entramos a clases y nos veremos muy seguido._

**_\- Si, pero no podré hacer esto._**

Lo besó suavemente cerca a sus labios.

_\- No hay nadie quien te pare, me encanta que seas cariñosa, princesa._

**_\- ¿Entonces te quedas?_**

_\- Claro. Pero me voy temprano, no quiero que mi padre se de cuenta de que estoy fuera._

**_\- Descuida gatito, pondré una alarma._**

Ya acomodándose los dos en la cama se dieron un beso de buenas noches y dejó que el sueño los venza. Ese momento era de los que los dos necesitaban. Ese momento era de los que Marinette no quería que terminara nunca.

Aún no era momento de decirle la verdad a Adrien, quería todavía pulir su plan por completo y ahora, con la información de Felix, era suficiente para que al día siguiente discuta el asunto con Luka y encuentren una solución.

**_\- *Gatito, no quiero que te pase nada y haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo.* _**\- pensó Marinette antes de caer dormida abrazada a Adrien.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Agreste, Gabriel vigilaba que Felix se haya dormido y sí.

Estaba dormido.

O eso creía. Porque el hábil rubio ya tenía lista una maleta para irse de esa casa y de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Cuando Gabriel se fue de su habitación, Felix agarró su maleta y se puso unos lentes.

_\- ¿Lista Kaalki?_

_\- Lista, Fel._

_\- Entonces, Kaalki, ¡A todo galope!_

* * *

**_¡Día 20 terminado!_**

**_Guau, este día ha sido mejor para escribir. Ahora si hay mas misterio para los futuros capítulos._**

**_Estoy nerviosa porque vienen las partes fuertes y el cap del domingo... Uffff._**

**_Lávense las manos y quédense en casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 20:_**

**_Presidenta de la clase._**


	21. Día 21: Presidenta de la clase

**_Día 21: Presidenta de la clase._**

* * *

_\- Marinette, Felix habló conmigo. Está bien._

**_\- Luka, tengo miedo. Ahora no se como rayos haré para perder el concurso._**

_\- ¿Tu crees que es probable que ganes?_

**_\- Si y lo peor... Siento que este concurso, si está involucrada Lila, puede significar una cosa o eso creo._**

_\- ¿Cuál es?_

**_\- Que Gabriel Agreste quiere akumatizarme._**

* * *

Llegó el día del regreso a clases, Marinette al ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo le daba felicidad, mas porque siendo la guardiana estaba ocupada con los pequeños kwamis y estaba alejada de sus amistades.

Pero por fin llegó el día donde podría volver a ser solo la chica normal con una vida normal.

Pero... Adrien.

**Hoy es el día.**

Llegó, se ubicó con su mejor amiga al costado y ella le dio un abrazo enorme.

_\- Marinette, te extrañé tanto._

**_\- Igual yo, Alya._**

_\- Es que no puede ser que no hayamos pasado todas las vacaciones juntas, ahora no te escaparás de mi, tendremos 10 meses para estar juntas todo el tiempo._

**_\- Te prometo que ahora si estaremos juntas a cada momento._**

**\- *Eso espero, Al, eso espero.* **\- pensó la azabache.

En ese momento llegó Adrien y comenzó a saludar a sus amigos, pero al momento de ver a Marinette, su mundo se iluminó.

_\- Hola Alya. _\- saludó con la mano y se dirigió al sitio de Marinette. _\- Ho-hola, Marinette - l_a saludó con un beso lento en su mejilla y en su mano, sin que se diese cuenta su mejor amiga, le entregó un papelito.

**_\- Hola Adrien. ¿Estuvieron bien las vacaciones?_**

_\- De maravilla._

**\- Eso me alegra, Agreste. **\- dijo Marinette dedicándole una fresca sonrisa. **_\- Oye, ¿te gustaría almorzar luego con nosotras? Puedes invitar a Nino si lo deseas._**

_\- Oh, e-está bien Mari. _

**_\- Muy bien, entonces hablamos luego._**

Luego se ubicó al asiento de adelante con su mejor amigo Nino.

_\- Ahora si me tendrás que explicar ese comportamiento extraño entre ambos. _\- dijo Alya.

**_\- ¿Cuál comportamiento?_**

_\- Ese comportamiento. No estás nerviosa ni estás queriendo derretirte como helado por lo que te dijo Adrien._

**_\- He pasado el verano entero haciendo otras cosas y adivina que... Se fue el gusto loco por Adrien. No pasa nada._**

_\- Entonces... ¿No me digas que estás con Luka ahora?_

**_\- N-no, Alya. No. Para nada. ¡NO!_**

_\- Está bien, creeré en ti._

Luego de la nada, apareció la profesora Bustier con una hoja en la mano.

_\- Buenos días, queridos alumnos._

_\- Buenos días señorita Bustier. - dijeron todos a una sola voz._

_\- Tengo algo que decirles, por el hecho de que Chloe no quería saber nada de París, su padre decidió retirarla de la escuela._

Todos se quedaron asombrados, en especial Marinette y Adrien, porque sabían exactamente el motivo.

_\- Y es por eso que quedó un asiento vacío aquí y tengo el honor de decirles que tendremos una nueva estudiante. Ven aquí, Kagami._

La chica se asomó a la puerta y todos le quedaron mirando.

_\- Miren, es la chica de los memes. - dijo Kim._

_\- Wuju, la chica de los memes, es sensacional. - dijo Mylene._

Marinette miró con ojitos de ilusión a su amiga, por fin decidió armarse de valor y decirle a su madre que quería ir a la escuela. Eso se lo había dicho el día que se reunieron en su casa.

_\- Hola miss Bustier. Estoy feliz de estar aquí y de aprender mucho en el sistema educativo público._

_\- De hecho que vamos a acogerte de una manera espléndida. Te presentaré luego a la presidenta de la clase para que te haga un recorrido después de la primera clase, ¿te parece?_

_\- Si, está bien._

_\- Como dijimos el año pasado... - continuó Bustier. - ...Marinette Dupain-Cheng es la presidenta de la clase hasta que termine todo lo que queda en la secundaria, ¿alguien se va a oponer?_

_\- Yo me opongo. _\- dijo una voz que Marinette logró detectar tan bien.

Apareció Lila en el salón de clases y todos se sorprendieron.

_\- ¿Lila, que sucedió? Ya son mas de las 8 y estás aquí. _\- preguntó Bustier.

_\- Es que tuve que ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle y como fui tan generosa con él me invitó a desayunar y no podía negarme. Por eso llegué tarde._

_\- Owwwwwww, eres tan generosa, Lila. _\- dijo Kim.

_\- La mejor. _\- agregó Max.

_\- De hecho necesitamos mas personas así. _\- concluyó Sabrina.

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron resignados al escuchar una mentira mas de Lila. Esperaban que algún día pare con esto pero por ahora no iba a pasar.

_\- Bien Lila, ubícate en tu asiento del año pasado, por favor._

_\- Si, maestra._

Cuando subía miró con cara de maldad a Marinette. Ella se lo esperaba. Porque además de hacer un vestido para ella, la vería en clases. Vaya suerte que tenía.

Solo pocos días. Solo unos pocos días.

_-.-_

_\- Marinette, ya que mañana vas a regresar a clases, ¿qué harás si aparece Lila?_

_\- Voy a cerciorarme de que ella tenga alguna conexión con Gabriel Agreste. Aunque siento que se va a tratar de acercar a Adrien de nuevo. Ese es el problema._

_\- Si ella suelta la lengua del concurso en frente de Adrien tendrás que decirle, será malo pero tendrás que decirle la verdad. Porque necesitamos a Adrien para este plan, Marinette._

_\- Luka, tengo miedo por él._

_\- Tu le dijiste ayer eso cuando se quiso sacrificar por ti. ¿Puedes confiar en él?_

_\- Está bien. Lo haré._

_-.-_

_\- Bien, ubíquense en la página 3 de sus libros, comenzaremos con la Historia de Francia para ver si se acuerdan. Kim, ¿Quisieras decirme cuantos colores tiene la bandera?_

_\- ¿20?_

_\- 3, Kim. No es tan difícil._

Si, sería un largo día.

-.-

_En el primer descanso._

Marinette estaba decidida para hablar con Adrien de todo el asunto y aprovecharía el almuerzo para hacerlo, de seguro Alya hará su trampilla de dejarlos solos y ahí podría intervenir.

Luego, una asiática chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_\- Hola, Marinette. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es algo privado. - dijo Kagami._

**_\- Está bien, Kagami. Vamos al patio y conversamos antes de que comience la siguiente clase, ¿si?_**

_\- Está bien. Alya, ¿te parece si te la quito por 10 minutos? - le habló a la mejor amiga de la azabache._

_\- Me parece bien. Vuelvan pronto, que Mendeliev se puede molestar si no están a la hora. - dijo ella._

**_\- ¿Bueno, de qué quieres hablar Kagami?_**

_\- Marinette, ¿te acuerdas de que ese día que estuvimos en tu casa en la noche te dije que Adrien quería hablar conmigo al día siguiente?_

**_\- Si, me acuerdo._**

_\- Marinette, él me rechazó. _\- dijo ella casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

**_\- Oh, Kagami. Creo saber la razón._**

_\- Igual yo._

**_\- ¿Y cuál es?_**

_\- Marinette, Adrien se enamoró de ti._

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- Mari, no soy tonta. Sé que hablaste con él y le dijiste algo malo de mi._

**_\- Espera, ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- Lila me lo dijo._

**_\- Mira Kagami, no se lo que Lila te dijo pero es mentira hasta cuando respira, no se si te haz dado cuenta de eso._**

_\- Mari..._

**_\- Te contaría toda la historia pero es algo complicada de decir..._**

_\- No quiero que me ocultes nada. Puedes decírmelo._

**_\- Sé lo estoy ocultando hasta a Alya que se supone que es mi mejor amiga._**

_\- ¿Entonces me lo puedes decir hoy en tu casa?_

**_\- Esta bien. Pero si prometes que no me matarás ni te molestarás conmigo._**

_\- Te lo prometo, pero te diré algo, ¿si? No me molestaría que estuvieras con Adrien. De verdad los aprecio tanto, son mis amigos y quisiera que ambos fueran felices._

**_\- Kagami, si necesitas soltar todo, puedes decirme ¿lo sabes, no?_**

_\- Si, Mari. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Ya entiendo porqué tus amigos te eligieron como la presidenta de la clase, eres una magnífica persona. Me alegra ser tu amiga. _\- la abrazó.

¿Puedo confiar en ella? ¿Otra persona mas? Enserio si el Maestro Fu viera como le digo a la mayoría de mis amigos que soy Ladybug, me quitaría a Tikki sin dudarlo.

Kagami presintió algo extraño y miró el tacho de basura moverse.

_\- Y ahora ¿puedes decirme un poquito de que trata eso, Marinette? _\- elevó la voz y trató de mover sus ojos para que Mari se diera cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación.

**_\- ¿Lista para las emociones?_**\- logró entenderla y comenzó a elevar la voz también.

_\- Si, es algo muy secreto que nadie debería enterarse. _\- dijo Kagami acercándose al tacho de basura.

**_\- Y si alguien lo hace._**\- Marinette se acercó, ¿iba a hacer lo impensado? Luego, asintió.

_\- ... Podría... _\- Kagami la miraba con cara de hagámoslo.

_\- ...Descubrir... _\- A la 1...

_\- ...Tu... _\- A las 2...

_\- ¡SECRETO! _\- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y empujaron el basurero y la basura cayó encima de Lila. Solo pensaban hacerla caer, no que la basura cayera encima de ella.

**_\- Muy bien, Lila. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Quieres saber mi secreto o qué?_**

_\- No se saldrán con la suya. Arruinaré sus vidas. _\- dijo la italiana.

**_\- Pues a ver si te creen._**

_\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Marinette._

Adrien salió del salón y vio a Kagami y Marinette juntas mientras Lila se iba al baño a limpiarse.

_\- Chicas, ¿está todo bien?_

_\- Si, Adrien. De maravilla, si me disculpan, voy al salón. Marinette, hoy en tu casa, ¿si?_

_\- Claro Kagami. ¡Te invitaré chocolatada y algunos croissants!_

_\- Wujuuuuu, graciaaaaaas. No demoren chicos, ya comienzan las claseeeees._ \- Dijo Kagami como si hubiera pasado algo adrenalínico en su corta vida.

_\- ¿Qué fue eso, hermosa?_

**_\- Nada, solo Kagami siendo una chica fantástica._**

_\- Ya sabes que ella confía mucho en ti, me alegra que mis chicas se lleven bien entre ellas._

Marinette codeó a Adrien por lo que dijo.

_\- Oye, ¿qué hice ahora, princesa?_

**_\- Espero que no la hayas rechazado como lo peor de la existencia._**

_\- Fui sincero, mas bien, ya te contaré pronto como fue. Hasta terminamos teniendo una batalla de esgrima, me derrotó pero aprendí mucho de esto. Me dio valor._

**_\- ¿Valor para qué?_**

_\- Para saber lo que realmente quiero._

**_\- Y a qué te ref..._**\- el rubio besó a su novia en los labios, abrazándola.

**_\- No tienes reparo._**

_\- Te amo mucho, Mari._

**_\- Y yo a ti, Adrien._**

Volvieron a besarse.

**_\- Vamos al salón, ya comenzará la clase. Y Adrien, quisiera hablar contigo de algo._**

_\- ¿Es algo malo?_

**_\- No. Pero quisiera que supieras esto pronto..._**

_\- Marinette, eso si suena serio, ¿es de ya sabes que?_

**_\- Adrien, te prometo que te lo contaré pronto. No seas impaciente, por favor._**

_\- Oh, Marinette. Sabes que no me molestaré, ¿estamos juntos en esto, no? _\- dijo Agreste abrazándola y dirigiéndose al salón con ella, antes de cruzar la puerta se soltaron y fueron a sentarse a sus asientos.

Lila escuchó la conversación de Marinette y Adrien detrás de una banca, para que no vuelva a pasar lo dee

_\- ¿Con que están juntos no?_

Lila llamó a un número desconocido en su teléfono pero que ella en la mente conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano.

_\- Hola, ¿señor Gabriel? Tengo una noticia para usted._

* * *

**_¡Día 21 terminado!_**

**_No puede ser que ya falten 10 caps y termina esta aventura, espero que le esté gustando la historia._**

**_¿Ahora que sucederá con el secreto?_**

**_Quédense en casa y sigan las instrucciones de salud de su país._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 22: Akumatizada._**


	22. Día 22: Akumatizada

**_Día 22: Akumatizada._**

* * *

_\- ¡Marinette! ¡No!_

**_\- No puedes detenerme, esto no tiene cura para mi, tengo que hacerlo sola y superarlo._**

_\- Si lo tiene, tu lo sabes bien... Déjame curarte, estamos juntos en esto, tu y yo contra el mundo..._

**_\- ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!_**

* * *

Marinette y Adrien volvieron a la clase de Bustier, sin percatarse de que Lila había visto su demostración de amor antes de entrar a clases.

Con una mirada malvada volvió al salón para la clase de Química de Mendeleiev.

_\- Muy bien amigos, vamos a hacer este trabajo en parejas. Así que vayan a buscar, los veré en el laboratorio._

Marinette se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga.

**_\- Alya, te prometí de que estaríamos juntas todo el tiempo, pero siento que Kagami necesitará ayuda._**

_\- Descuida amiga, tu siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás._

**_\- Si, es que me pidió ayuda para adaptarse a la escuela y sé que Química es dificil._**

_\- Anda, descuida. Iré con Nino para que no cause una destrucción nuclear._

Marinette fue al asiento de Kagami para pedirle que sea su compañera.

_\- Kagami, ¿puedo hacer este trabajo contigo?_

_\- Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca._

**_\- Quiero hacerlo por mi ruda chica favorita de todo el mundo._**

_\- Espero que no se te queden los chistes malos de Adrien, nada mas._

Aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Kagami, ya ella pensaba que ellos dos hacían una linda pareja.

_\- Me pregunto con quién estará trabajando Adrien. - dijo Kagami algo dudosa._

_Las dos voltearon y Lila estaba muy aferrada a su brazo._

_\- Adrien, me alegra que seamos pareja porque no sé nada de los elementos químicos y como combinarlos. _\- dijo la chica acercándose mucho a su cara.

_Marinette intentó no perder la calma a pesar de que ella estuviera tan cerca de su novio. La siguiente le diría que sea pareja de él. _

_\- *Marinette, tranquila. Recuerda que solo es un trabajo.* - pensó._

Al terminar la clase, Marinette salió algo sudada de la clase, estaba a cada rato fijándose que esa chica le quitara las manos de encima. Lo peor de todo es que tenía la oportunidad de trabajar con él y por ayudar a Kagami lo hizo a un lado.

_\- Me alegra poder haber entendido la clase, gracias Marinette por orientarme. _\- dijo Kagami dándole un abrazó por detrás mientras se dirigian al almuerzo.

Bueno, al menos gané una gran amiga.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron a Alya, Nino y Adrien riéndose de una imitación que Adrien hizo de Gorilla. Como que ese verano hizo de que estuviera de un mejor humor y todo fue gracias a ella.

_\- Vaya, Adrien. Ahora si enloqueciste. _\- dijo Kagami.

_\- Tal vez, pero me alegra estar aquí otra vez. Además pasaron algunas cosas que me hacen mas que feliz en este momento._

_\- ¿Nos contarás no, Agreste? _\- dijo Alya con sus aires de reportera.

_Adrien hizo un espacio para que se sentara Marinette y Kagami._

_\- Si, muy pronto. Descuiden._

_Adrien guiñó el ojo en dirección a Marinette y terminaron de almorzar en medio de conversaciones sin sentido. No podían creer que Kagami tuviera un poquito de sentido del humor, ni siquiera Adrien que pasaba mas tiempo con ella._

**_\- Adrien, ¿puedes acompañarme un rato?, necesito hablar contigo._**

_\- Está bien, Mari. Chicos, ya regreso._

Marinette tomándolo de la mano corrieron juntos al parque cerca de la escuela.

Llegaba la hora que tenía que decirle todo.

_\- En verdad, parece una fuga de prisión._

**_\- Algo asi, pero al final podemos hablar mas tranquilos._**

Se sentaron en el pasto del parque.

_\- Ah y también puedo hacer esto._

Le agarró la carita y la besó.

**_\- Enserio no pierdes el tiempo._**

_\- Me gusta aprovecharlo con la chica que mas amo en todo el mundo._

Siguieron besándose hasta que Marinette recordó de nuevo el motivo del porqué estaban ahí.

¿Estaba lista? No quería quitar esa sonrisa que Adrien por fin tenía en su rostro, se sentía como una vil asesina diciendo que su padre podría estar metido en todo este embrollo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

**_\- Adrien, tengo algo que preguntarte._**

_\- Dime, princesa._

**_\- Si te dijera... En el hipotético caso de que el villano que nos atormenta todo el tiempo es alguien que conoces bien, ¿qué harías?_**

_\- ¿Ah? Espera, quieres decirme que conoces..._

**_\- No, no dije eso._**

_\- ¿Entonces que quieres decir con eso?_

**_\- Es que yo... Solo lo decía porque si, no hay nada de que preocuparte._**

_\- Marinette... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿no?_

**_\- Si, Adrien. Lo se._**

_\- Será mejor que esto lo hablemos mas tarde en tu casa, iré esta noche después de que termine tu reunión con Kagami. Si es nuestro asunto prefiero que sea a cuatro paredes y sin que nadie pueda escuchar esta conversación._

**_\- Oye, sonaste como algo que diría Ladybug._**

_\- Es que mi novia es Ladybug._

**_\- Si es una estrategia tuya para besarme no funcionará..._**

De pronto Adrien agarró a Marinette y la echó en el pasto.

_\- Si, lo es, Mi Lady._

**_\- Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?_**

Cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse, sonó el timbre a muchos metros de distancia de ellos.

**_\- Creo que no podrás._**

_\- ¿Lo continuamos después?_

**_\- Claro que si. _**

Le dio un corto beso y regresaron a la escuela, tenían la siguiente clase en pocos minutos y era la de la Profesora Bustier.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a todos los chicos mirándolos, algunos serios, otros curiosos y otros, para sorpresa de ambos, con caras serias.

Luego entró la Maestra Bustier.

_\- Muy bien, chicos. Haremos votación ahora para poder elegir a la presidenta de la clase. Así que hagan una fila para votar. Recuerden que sus elecciones serán por Marinette Dupain - Cheng y Lila Rossi._

Cuando Marinette y Adrien terminaron de votar a la representante de clase, todos quedaron viéndolos como si fueran una especie de presa.

_\- Marinette, espero que pierdas por lo que le hiciste a Lila. _\- dijo Alix.

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- Eso, ¿cómo puedes tirarle basura a Lila? E incluso tu, Adrien. Debería darte vergüenza. _\- dijo Kim.

_\- Chicos, ¿de qué están hablando? _\- dijo Adrien confundido.

_\- Mira lo que le hizo Marinette y Kagami a la inocente de Lila. - dijo Mylene._

Sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Adrien un video, donde ella claramente se veía que, junto con Kagami, empujaron el basurero y que por accidente cayó la basura a ellas.

**_\- Chicos, ¿ustedes creerán las palabras de Lila?_**_ \- respondió Marinette._

_\- Claro, porque vino todo llorosa al salón diciendo que tu también la insultaste y la trataste de lo peor porque no aceptaste ser la novia de ella. _\- dijo Rose.

_\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Se están escuchando lo que están diciendo? _\- dijo Adrien.

**_\- Además ¿No le preguntaron a ella que hacía detrás del basurero?_**_ \- dijo Marinette._

_\- No necesitamos hacerlo, tu le empujaste la basura en ella. Fue por venganza ¿no?_

_\- Eres de lo peor._

_\- ¿Íbamos a aceptarte así?_

_\- No mereces ni siquiera tener amigos porque los dañarías como ella._

Las voces de sus amigos comenzaron a herirla.

_\- Listo, ya conté los votos y tenemos una ganadora. Y es..._

**_\- Profesora, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?_**

_\- Si me lo permite profesora, ¿puedo acompañarla? _\- dijo Lila._ \- Ya que es probable de que haya ganado la elección._

_\- Muy bien, Lila. Y si, ganaste la elección. _\- dijo Bustier.

_\- Está bien, vamos Marinette._

Las dos chicas salieron de ahi. Luego, Lila soltó a Marinette y comenzó a amenazarla.

_\- Te dije que haría tu vida imposible, ahora que esos tontos están ahí a mi favor, haré de tu vida un infierno._

**_\- No te saldrás con la tuya, Lila._**_ \- dijo Marinette furiosa._

_\- Si lo haré y mas que sé tu secretito entre Agreste y tu._

Llegaron a la enfermería, no encontraron a la enfermera, se sentó en una de las sillas a esperarla, e instantes después llegaron Kagami y Adrien a verla.

Marinette comenzó a sudar en frío.

_\- Mari, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Adrien y Kagami preocupados._

_\- ¿Supongo que están preocupados por Marinette, no? Estará bien, descuiden._

Dirigiéndose a Marinette dijo a la vista de Adrien y Kagami.

_\- Por cierto, Marinette. Gabriel Agreste dijo que la sesión de mañana para hacer el vestido se cambia para hoy. Solo lo digo por si te sientes mejor, te dejo con ellos para que te acompañen. - soltó Lila y abandonó la habitación._

Oh mierda, no. No estaba lista para esto. No quería hablar con Adrien de esto, quería protegerlo pero...

_\- ¿Marinette? ¿Qué tienes que hacer con mi padre? ¿Qué sucede? _\- dijo Adrien.

_\- Será mejor que vaya por la enfermera, Adrien quédate con ella. -_ dijo Kagami.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

_\- Marinette, ¿puedes decirme ahora si que sucede?_

**_\- Alejate, Adrien. _**\- dijo Marinette.

_\- No, no me iré. Me dirás todo ahora._

**_\- No puedo._**

_\- ¿No confiarás en mi?_

**_\- Son cosas que no entenderías._**

_Se agarró la cabeza, no podía hacerle esto a Adrien. Lo akumatizarían. No puede decirle._

_\- Marinette, somos un equipo._

**_\- No. Vete de aquí._**

_Apareció de pronto una mariposa negra e intentó apoderarse de ella._

_\- Largo akuma, no harás nada en contra de mi princesa._

**_\- Solo hice esto por ti, Adrien. Perdóname por no decirtelo._**

_Dejó que el akuma se apoderara de ella. Llorando por no aguantar tanto. Se apoderó el akuma de ella._

_\- ¡Marinette! ¡No!_

**_\- No puedes detenerme, esto no tiene cura para mi, tengo que hacerlo sola y superarlo._**

_\- Si lo tiene, tu lo sabes bien... Déjame curarte, estamos juntos en esto, tu y yo contra el mundo..._

**_\- ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!_**

Todo fue negro en su interior. ¿Ahora que hará?

_\- Marinette, puedes confiar en mi, no en Adrien Agreste. Bienvenida, princesa Justicia. Soy Hawk Moth. Te doy el poder de vengarte de quienes te hicieron tanto daño._

* * *

**_¡Día 22 TERMINADO!_**

**_Les dije que me costó, pero hay una razón para esto, lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Por ahora ver a Marinette akumatizada es algo que jamás pensé escribir en una historia y mucho menos planearla. Pero ahora que tocó hacerla, tengo muchas ideas para ver como podría ser este caso, en la serie siempre me lo he planteado, creo que solamente vería a Mari así y correría en círculos maduramente xD_**

**_En fin, aquí está el cap que tanto me ha costado escribir._**

**_Espero les guste muchísimo los que siguen, quedan 9 mas y termina esta historia._**

**_Quédense en casa y ¡nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 23: Marinette Musculosa._**


	23. Antes de seguir

_**Importante leer antes de los Días 23 y 24.**_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Soy Ann, la autora de __**Tales of MDC.**_

Quería aclarar algunos detalles antes de publicar los capítulos que vienen, especialmente los de**_ Día 23: Fuerza, Mari! y Día 24: Presión. _**

_Antes de leerlo, les diré algunos puntos que tuve al hacer la historia:_

_\- Cuando comencé, como es la primera vez que hago una historia así, pensaba hacer episodios autoconclusivos, pero luego a medida que pasaba la historia quería armar un arco, así que terminé haciendo lo que ustedes están leyendo._

_\- Ayer cuando escribía la historia tuve un conflicto con el orden de los capítulos, así que me dediqué mucho a armarlo de nuevo y verán algunas modificaciones en algunos capítulos._

_Si quieren leerlo lineal (Día 1 hacia adelante), no hay problema, mantiene el misterio del fic pero por si acaso dejo aquí el orden de los capítulos:_

_Día 1: Nuevos comienzos. _

_\- Día 2: Dejándolo ir._

_\- Día 3: Vacaciones._

_\- Día 4: Masa para pan._

_\- Día 5: Niñera._

_\- Día 6: Doble vida._

_Día 7: Memes._

_\- Día 8: Despedida._

_\- Día 9: Tio Jagged._

_\- Día 10: Alter Ego._

_\- Día 12: Mamá Kwami._

_\- Día 13: En casa._

_\- Día 14: Brújula._

_\- Día 15: Poder Absoluto._

_\- Día 11: Gamer._

_\- Día 16: Amigos._

_\- Día 19: Vidas pasadas._

_\- Día 18: Rare Pairs._

_\- Día 20: Vestido Formal._

_\- Día 23: Fuerza, Mari!_

_\- Día 17: Diseñadora._

_\- Día 24: Presión._

_\- Día 21: Presidenta de Clase._

_\- Día 22: Akumatizada._

_-.-_

**_Ahora si, te invito a leer los capítulos que siguen, gracias por tu atención._**

**_\- Ann._**


	24. Día 23: ¡Fuerza, Mari!

**_Día 23: ¡Fuerza, Mari!_**

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_**_: Preparen canchita, se vienen los episodios mas interesantes y largos del fanfic xD_

_Un día antes de la elección a la ganadora del traje de Varones._

**_\- Felix Graham de Vanily, te otorgo el Miraculous del caballo, que te permitirá teletransportarte a cualquier lugar del mundo._**

_Lo tomó y apareció el kwami pequeño en el aire._

_\- Hola. Mi nombre es Fe..._

_\- ¿Eres glorioso o famoso? _\- interrumpió la pequeña kwami.

_Marinette y Felix la quedaron mirando._

_\- ¿Qué? Debía intentarlo._

* * *

_Un día antes del primer día de clases y un día después de la llamada de Felix._

Marinette estaba terminando de hacer su cama mientras suspiraba. Haber dormido con Adrien fue lo que necesitaba para que su confianza volviera a ella.

Porque sabía que era un aliado.

Porque sabía que era su compañero y su complemento.

Podía confiar en él para todo.

_¿No?_

Mientras tanto, los kwamis estaban desayunando.

Tikki estaba desayunando té con Wayzz mientras los demás kwamis tomaban chocolatada.

Si, era su favorito desde que Mari les contó que había cocinado con Chat Noir y terminaron tomando chocolatada. Y Kaalki pidió, a su manera, a Marinette que les llevara un poco de chocolatada como desayuno en las mañanas.

**_\- ¿Terminaron, pequeños?_**

_\- Siiiii, Mari._ \- dijeron los kwamis en coro.

_\- Mas les vale que no se hayan terminado todos los croissants de la mesa. Vendrá alguien especial aquí._

_\- ¿Quién? _\- pregunto Pollen.

Sonó el timbre de abajo.

**_\- Nuestro invitado ha llegado._**

_\- ¡Marineeeeeette! Te buscan. _\- gritó Sabine desde la sala.

**_\- Voy, mamá._**

Luego de 2 minutos, y después del interrogatorio de Tom y Sabine que no dejaron al chico en paz, el invitado subió al cuarto de Marinette.

Le gustaba la idea de presentar a Adrien algún día a sus padres pero ya de manera formal, no como el chico con quien iba a jugar videojuegos o solo un compañero de escuela.

**_\- Pequeños kwamis, traje a un amigo que extrañaron mucho._**

_\- Hola, pequeños. Traje una guitarra y..._

_\- ¡Lukaaaaaaaaaaa! -_ los kwamis abrazaron al peliazul al pisar la habitación. _\- Guau, tranquilos. __No vengo solo, un amiguito que extrañaron mucho vino conmigo._

Se abrió la casaca y salió un kwami pequeñito de la serpiente.

_\- Sal, Sass._\- dijo el guitarrista.

_\- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass!_\- los kwamis soltaron a Luka y abrazaron al pequeño kwami.

_\- Gracias por el recibimiento pero voy a saludar a Marinette. Saludos, guardiana._

**_\- Hola, Sass. Me alegra que estés aquí._**

_\- Si, eso también me emocionó mucho._\- el kwami abrazó a su guardiana. _\- Además, Luka no dejaba de pensar en ti. _\- dijo en su oído.

**_\- Owwwwww, gracias por el dato, Sass. Ahora iré a salu..._**

_¡Oh rayos, no lo he saludado, espero que no se d...!_

_\- ¿Oye, y no hay un saludo para mi?_

**_\- C-claro que si lo hay._**

Los dos chicos se abrazaron. Marinette extrañaba esa aura relajante que transmitía su amigo, pero sabía que se sentía bien haberle dicho la verdad, era alguien que jamás quería perder y tenerlo como amigo era el mejor regalo de todos.

_\- Muy bien, kwamis. Ahora debemos tener una conversación guardiana - guitarrista, si lo permiten._

_\- Claro, no hay problema. _\- dijo Trixx.

Los kwamis se fueron algo tristes pero al peliazul se le ocurrió una idea.

_\- ¿Quisieran cuidarme la guitarra? _\- dijo Luka.

_\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! _\- gritaron todos.

Cuando los kwamis fueron a curiosear la guitarra de Luka, por fin pudieron hablar tranquilos.

Marinette estaba algo ansiosa. Estaba muy preocupada por Felix y ahora por Adrien y su indecisión de decirle su plan.

_\- Marinette, Felix habló conmigo. Está bien._

**_\- Luka, tengo miedo. Ahora no se como rayos haré para perder el concurso._**

_\- ¿Tu crees que es probable que ganes?_

**_\- Si y lo peor... Siento que este concurso, si está involucrada Lila, puede significar una cosa o eso creo._**

_\- ¿Cuál es?_

**_\- Que Gabriel Agreste quiere akumatizarme._**

Luka sudó en seco. No se imaginaba a su amiga akumatizada por nada del mundo.

Dio un respiro y siguió hablando.

_\- Ahora si dime por qué creíste esto._

**_\- Anteriormente quería akumatizarme, casi me quito el Miraculous en frente de todos._**

_\- Ya veo, entonces ¿cuál es tu temor con no decirle nada a Chat Noir?_

**_\- Imagina si Ladybug fuera akumatizada. Chat Noir no tendría ayuda..._**

_\- La verdad si lo tendría y seriamos nosotros..._

**_\- Si, pero siento que podría cambiar todo en como es él, me siento mal ocultándole todo. El Maestro Fu dijo que cuando trabajan juntos los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción son indestructibles juntos. Pero es diferente cuando tu padre es el villano._**

_\- Si, mas bien fue algo tonto no darme cuenta de que Adrien... ¡Era tan evidente! Ya sabes, es Chat Noir. Debió ser difícil para ti saber eso._

**_\- Lo es, porque desde que descubrí la verdad no podía dejar de pensar las veces que lo rechacé, las veces donde lo traté tan mal pensando que era su coquetería apoderandose de él y luego..._**

_Pensar en su rostro triste, rindiéndose y dándose una oportunidad con Kagami. Tal vez algo que la afectó mucho y que afectó al principio su química peleando con villanos..._

**_\- *Oh, mi amor...*_**\- pensó Marinette.

_\- Marinette, te diré algo que aprendí cuando me enamoré de una chica por primera vez._

**_\- Te escucho._**

_\- Hay muchos sacrificios que hacer en este mundo, pero si existe confianza y tienes la fuerza necesaria para decir todo lo que necesitas, debes hacerlo. Es como ser valiente al perder un miedo simple como el temer a las arañas o a las alturas._

**_\- Si, logro comprenderlo, ¿pero tu cómo venciste ese miedo?_**

_\- Sencillo, lo hice a mi estilo. Sin sentirme presionado por las situaciones, sé que suele ser una presión pensar de que tienes que resolver esto pronto, pero si reúnes la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para decirle todo y sin dudar todo el tiempo, verás que lograrás cualquier cosa sin miedo, Marinette._

**_\- Fuerza de voluntad..._**

_\- Si, es lo que tienes cada vez que resuelves algo como Ladybug. Nadie sería tan capaz como tu para resolver una situación y Chat Noir no te mentiría en decir que eres muy buena con respecto a los planes complicados que haces en poco tiempo, eso es ser inteligente bajo presión. Claro por lo que me haz dicho._

**_\- A veces suele ser complicado para mi, Chat no lo sabe._**

_\- Pero yo si, por eso te agradezco en que confíes en mi. Espero que Chat Noir lo sepa pronto._

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse.

**_\- Y la fuerza de voluntad que tuviste, ¿funcionó?_**

_\- Si, me dijo que no podía vivir sin mi. Pero hace poco descubrió que sentía en realidad por mi y ahora es una de mis grandes amigas en todo el mundo. _\- dijo Luka, guiñándole un ojo.

_Oh, rayos. Habló de mi._

**_\- Encontrarás a alguien que le gustes mucho, te lo aseguro. Eres un chico sensacional, tan claro como una nota musical y sincero como una melodía._**

_\- Oye, te robaste mi línea._

Los dos rieron. Esa amistad iba a hacerla feliz por un largo tiempo.

De pronto un portal apareció entre ellos.

_\- ...Si, mamá. Volveré para la cena. Cuídate, te quiero._

**_Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a Felix como si hubiesen presenciado un fantasma._**

_\- Hola Luka, hola Mar..._

**_\- Felix... ¡Estás bien!_**

La azabache abrazó mucho al gemelo de su novio, que al final, después de dudar, acepto.

**_\- Disculpa, Fel. Estaba preocupada._**

_\- Estoy completo, Mari. No tienes porque pensar asi._

Felix miró a los kwamis y pensó que era hora de hacer feliz a su kwami.

_\- Vine con un amiguito. ¡Kaalki, desmontar!_

El rubio se destransformó y apareció el pequeño kwami.

_\- ¡Capitanaaaaaaaaaaa! _\- dijo emocionada.

**_\- ¡Kaalki! Te extrañé muchisimo._**

Los kwamis, Luka y Felix miraban a Marinette abrazando al kwami.

**_\- Ustedes se emocionan mucho por Sass porque vive en Francia, pero yo me emociono por ver a Kaalki porque ella ahora está en Londres, es difícil ahora viajar ahí, si no fuera por Felix usando el Miraculous del caballo no lo veríamos seguido._**

_\- Ooooooooooh _\- dijeron los Kwamis.

_\- Bueno, kwamis. ¿Quién quiere jugar a las escondidas?_ \- dijo Kaalki emocionada.

_\- ¡Nosotros! _\- dijeron todos los kwamis.

**_\- Espera, Tikki. Necesito que vengas._** \- dijo Marinette.

_\- Y bien, chicos. Necesitamos el plan lo mas pronto posible, falta poco para el día del concurso de Gabriel Agreste y Marinette tiene que ejecutarlo el día del concurso. _\- dijo Felix.

_\- Aún pienso de que deberíamos decirle a Adrien que nos ayude._ \- dijo Luka.

_\- Además él puede estar cerca a su padre y ver si hay algo raro. _\- respondió Felix.

_\- Aja, pero hay que ver de que forma. _\- concluyó Luka.

**_\- Yo con lo que pude obtener la última vez que hice el vestido de Lila fue que dejó de posar un momento y recibió una llamada, le habló un extraño. Puede ser Gabriel, por lo que dijo Felix de que lo vio en la oficina de Agreste ayer._**

_Tikki se quedó pensando y miró a Marinette._

_\- Marinette, tengo una idea. Pero no se si resulte bueno para ti. _\- dijo al final la pequeña kwami.

**_\- ¿Qué sugieres?_**

_\- Vas a tener que dejarte akumatizar._

**_\- ¿Qué? ¿Y como voy a hacer eso? ¿Y Adrien?_**

_\- Marinette, ya hablamos de eso, tienes que tener fuerza de voluntad para decirle a Adrien la verdad. Necesitamos a Chat Noir._ \- dijo Luka.

**_\- A ver, Tikki ¿Por qué tendría que dejarme akumatizar?_**

_\- Porque no creo que sea necesario que pierdas el concurso, de todas maneras lo harás sensacional y ganarás como lo dijo Felix antes, pero debemos hacer algo por si de repente pierdes. Porque quieras o no, Gabriel querrá akumatizarte si tu corazonada es cierta. - dijo la pequeña kwami._

**_\- A ver, para poder derrotar a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas, deberíamos solamente enfocarnos en algo importante, en quitarle su Miraculous._**

_\- ¿Sería como un dos por uno? - agregó Luka._

**_\- Asi es._**

Marinette se paró haciendo que los dos chicos se sorprendan.

**_\- Pero necesitamos usar todo nuestro potencial. Todos nuestros poderes. Tenemos a Felix con los portales y a ti con la segunda oportunidad para no tener fallas._**

_\- Puede estar planeando akumatizar a alguien mientras estamos hablando. Gabriel Agreste es un hombre muy inteligente. Haría lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere._ \- mencionó Felix.

**_\- Entonces hagamos esto:_**

Marinette comenzó a narrar su plan.

**_\- Un día antes del concurso voy a ir al taller porque Gabriel nos dejó que arreglemos los preparativos un día antes, trataré de citar a Lila para terminar de hacer el vestido, cuando se tenga que cambiar, trataré de que Tikki agarre su teléfono y logre espiar las conversaciones o llamadas, si no hallo nada, me llevaré a Mullo para ser Multimouse. Porque siempre que iba al taller, salía hablando por teléfono con alguien. Probablemente sea Gabriel._**

_\- Se te prendió el foco, Dupain._

**_\- Callate, seguiré hablando._**\- prosiguió Mari.

**_\- Cualquier cosa que pase, decidiremos intervenir el día que se anuncie la ganadora. Probablemente Gabriel me haga perder o ganar. No se exactamente. Pero hay que ver dos posibilidades, de seguro si pierdo, pensará que podrá akumatizarme mas fácilmente. _**

_\- Pero si ganas..._

**_\- Ahí está el factor de Lila. La razón del porque ya he visto a ella involucrada en asuntos del señor Agreste. Lo supe desde que posó en esas sesión de fotos con Adrien, porque él y yo sabemos que ella es una mentirosa, la escuela está cegada por ella y sus mentiras._**

_\- Muy bien, Marinette. Entonces creo que estás motivada para por fin derrotar a Hawk Moth._

**_\- Si. Quiero que de una vez termine todo esto._**

El fin de Hawk Moth es algo que Marinette jamás había pensado hasta ese día. ¿En verdad lo lograría? Hasta ella se dio miedo hablando así.

_\- Probablemente sea el final... - dijo Felix._

_\- Imagínense un mundo sin Hawk Moth. Sin akumas, sin nada. Sería el jodido cielo. _\- dijo Luka imaginando esa situación.

_\- Oh vaya, Couffaine. No pensé que hablarías así. _

_\- Es que suena a algo irreal que me gustaría que pasara. Además tenemos a Marinette, que es tan fuerte como un roble que nos defenderá. ¡Fuerza, Mari!_

_\- ¡Fuerza, Mari! - dijo secamente Felix._

_\- ¡Fuerza, Mari! _\- dijo Tikki, besando en su mejilla a su portadora. _\- Eres la mejor Ladybug que ha existido, recuerdalo._

**_\- Gracias, chicos._**

Los dos se pararon.

_\- Bueno Marinette, quedamos en que debes decirle a Adrien la verdad. Terminó la reunión, vamos a por los croissants, acompáñame Felix, que no te dijo ninguno. _\- dijo Luka.

_\- Te sigo, Luka. Adiós, Marinette._

**_\- ¿Q-qué? Oigan, escúchenme, ¡les dije que no puedo!_**

_\- Marinette, no nos iremos. Vamos a comer con los kwamis. - dijo Felix._

**_\- La siguiente les diré a los kwamis que nos les guarden nada de comida._**

_\- Respira, Marinette. Por cierto, cuando le digas la verdad, solo estate tranquila. Es de Adrien de quien hablamos, de Chat Noir. El súperheroe que tanto amas y que besuqueas todas las noches._

**_\- Felix._**\- dijo Marinette con una tonalidad de rojo en sus mejillas.

_\- Es broma, Mari. Solo cálmate, ¿si? _\- dijo el primo de Adrien yendo al escritorio donde estaba la comida. _\- ¿No vienes, Mari?_

**_\- Creo que iré un rato al balcón a respirar, disfrútenlo chicos. Son para ustedes._**

Marinette subió al balcón.

**_\- *Oh por Dios, tengo que decirle la verdad a Adrien. Son muchos secretos. No puedo mas con esto.*_**

Marinette oyó su celular sonar. Era otro correo de sus contactos.

Como siempre, presionó el botón de ignorar.

* * *

**_¡Día 23 terminado!_**

**_Antes de que sigan, porque hay 2x1, cambié el nombre de Marinette Musculosa a ¡Fuerza, Mari! porque tenía mas sentido por el contexto de la historia._**

**_Ahora sin nada mas que decir. VÁYANSE AL OTRO CAPÍTULO AHORA, YA YA YA!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 24: Presión._**


	25. Día 24: Presión

**_Día 24: Presión_**

* * *

_Dos días antes de comenzar las clases._

_\- Te amo, Marinette. Más de lo que te imaginas._

**_\- Te amo, Adrien. Estoy feliz de estar contigo. No sabes cuánto, hasta mañana lindo gatito._**

_\- Hasta mañana princesa._

De nuevo el silencio.

_\- ¿Marinette?_

**_\- Te amo muchísimo. Hasta mañana._**

_Y colgó._

_Iba a ser difícil para ella tratar de confesar que..._

_No, iba a ser fuerte. Por Adrien y por las personas en París. Ser Ladybug es un deber que debe cumplir. Ser la guardiana es algo que chocó desde el principio pero logró superar gracias a Luka._

_Ahora llegó lo más fuerte:_

_Tratar de confesarle la verdad a quien mas amaba. A su compañero de batallas, todo por su bien. Iba a ser algo duro si Adrien se enteraba de esto._

_No podía decirle que su padre es Hawk Moth. Eso lo mataría._

* * *

_Al día siguiente._

Marinette se despertó temprano para ir al taller de Gabriel Agreste, faltaba pocos días para el concurso y quería terminar todos los detalles.

Lo bueno de esto es que faltaban aún algunas horas hasta que llegue Lila al estudio para probar los diseños del vestido.

Llegando al estudio, decidió poner algunas canciones para terminar de coser el vestido, era un diseño algo atrevido llenar tanto, pero era a donde su imaginación se apoderaba de ella.

Decidió hacer uno clásico de color lila, bueno decidir no, Lila quería ese color para resaltar más su nombre y ese color. Si supieran todos que solo resalta por mentir a todo el mundo como se le da la gana.

Al menos ella sí pudo hacer el diseño como quisiera, sin mangas con un moño pequeño de flores a la cadera y un detalle algo llamativo en las capas superiores del vestido. Estaba muy esperanzada de que quedaría hermoso. Hasta que de nuevo ese pensamiento de que ella tenía que fingir concursar y probar el plan que armaron ella, Felix y Luka. Por esta razón, ahora Tikki no estaba sola en su bolso.

Es difícil hasta decir que en solo tres días vencerían a Hawk Moth.

_Claro, si todo sale bien._

Tenía que decirle a Adrien pronto la verdad, tal vez podría ayudar en el plan ya que era el que tenía más acceso a las cosas de Gabriel Agreste sin que sospechen de él. Esto la iba a comer viva, los momentos hermosos que pasaron estos días iban como fotografías en su mente. La salida de amigos que terminó en una declaración de amor y el inicio de un noviazgo, dormir juntos y sentirse feliz de tener a su gatito en sus brazos, los videojuegos que terminaban en besos.

Era el paraíso.

_¿Por qué se sentía una cobarde?_

Ser Ladybug no era una tarea sencilla cuando tenías a seres queridos como aliados y entendía el porqué de las identidades secretas en los superhéroes.

¡Pues claro que es difícil llevar una relación con uno, y más cuando comete locuras como protegerte a toda costa y no querer que a la otra persona le pase algo por ti!

Marinette terminó el corte y se quedó mirándolo. Estaba tan hermoso, que si pudiera le pondría algunas flores a su vestido. Decidió ponerle una especie de escarchado para que se vean unas flores hermosas. Quería dar el 100% en ese vestido…

_\- Ni te atrevas a ponerle escarcha, Dupain - Cheng. _– dijo Lila interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**_\- ¿Porqué?_**

_\- Porque soy alérgica a la escarcha._

**_\- Lila, si lo deseas podrías ponerte algunas panties para que no te fastidie el vestido._**

_\- No, eso usan las abuelas. Además me hará ver mas gorda._

**_\- Está bien, le haré una capa interna al vestido para que quede bien._**

_\- Gracias, sir- digo, Marinette._

Siguió cosiendo el diseño del vestido sin escuchar lo que le dijo la italiana al final, cuando escuchó un sonido. Notó que Lila recibió una llamada.

La chica dejó su revista que estaba leyendo y contestó.

_\- ¿Hola? Adrien, mi amor, ¿como estás? Si, estoy aquí con Marinette, está diseñándome un vestido._

Marinette se quedó incrédula escuchando lo que decía la italiana. En el fondo no creía que sería él. No la podía engañar así. Creería en su gatito.

_\- ¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo que salir. _\- le dijo a Marinette para de nuevo dirigirse al teléfono. -_ Si, son de los que son fáciles de quitar..._

No lo soportó mas.

**_\- ¡Mullo, a roer!_**

Marinette se conviritió en Multimouse y volvió a decir:

**_\- ¡Multiplicidad!_**

Y muchas Marinette chiquitas se dirigieron a la puerta.

**_\- ¿Tienen sus comunicadores? _**\- preguntó la primera Marinette en dividirse.

Todas asintieron.

**_\- Algunas de ustedes se tiene que quedar aquí para vigilar, quédense 2._**\- dijo la segunda Marinette en dividirse.

_Las demás, vamos._

Las pequeñas 9 Marinette fueron corriendo por debajo de los agujeros de la puerta.

_Sí, pesar de ser Gabriel Agreste y tener mucho ingreso económico, no tenían ni presupuesto para arreglar una simple puerta de un taller._

_Lograron ver a Lila. Estaba entrando en otra habitación hablando por teléfono._

**_\- Deben ser silenciosas. No deben ni notarlas._**\- dijo la primera Marinette en dividirse.

_Las pequeñas ratoncitas rodearon la habitación y trataron de escuchar lo que podían._

_\- Si, Gabriel. Ha venido hoy. Al final, ¿ganará o perderá?_

_\- Obviamente va a ganar. Es muy buena diseñadora. Además mi hijo estuvo feliz por el diseño. Pero no quiero meterlo en esto._

Oh si, estaba en altavoz.

_\- Si, pero recuerda nuestro trato. La Sorpresa Final. ¿Recuerdas? _\- dijo Lila en un tono salido de película de terror.

_\- Si. Estoy consciente de esto. Como dijiste, es una mala influencia para mi hijo, pero una talentosa diseñadora. Este sorpresa no es tan malo para ella._

_\- En el momento en que la akumatices por esto, verás que tendrás los Miraculous._

_\- Eso lo espero, mi querida Volpina._

_\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Nathalie?_ \- preguntó Lila.

_\- Recuperándose pero no puedo decir que favorablemente, el Miraculous la dejó mal y puede terminar como Emilie en algún momento._

_\- Sabes que puedes dármelo a mi._

_\- No Lila, no te daré al Pavo Real ni loco._

_\- Pero Gabriel, es una oportunidad de ayudarte con esto. Además, ¿lo arreglaste, no?_

_\- Si, pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de alguien usándolo._

_\- Oh, lo dice el santurrón Hawk Moth, el máximo destructor de París._

_\- No lo vuelvas a pedir, te estoy ayudando para que estés con mi hijo, porque la inútil de Tsurugi no pudo._

_\- Tu que confías en una horrorosa chica como Kagami, a pesar de que la akumatizaste dos veces, no te funciona el truco, viejo._

Gabriel gruño de furia. Era la última vez que colaboraba con alguien tan insoportable.

Extrañaba a su Nathalie.

_\- No te lo daré ni en tus sueños. ¿Me entendiste?_

Gabriel colgó.

Lila gruñó de furia.

Las pequeñas Multimouse lograron escuchar todo.

**_\- ¿Por favor, díganme que alguien lo grabó?_**

**_\- ¡Si-ih! Yo lo hice, Marinette número uno._**\- dijo la quinta Marinette en dividirse.

**_\- Marinette, Lila regresa al taller, ¡corre! _**\- dijo una de las Multimouse.

_Las pequeñas Multimouse regresaron al taller, donde Lila dejó la puerta abierta y la encontraron buscando algo entre sus cosas._

_\- Debe haber algo importante entre las cosas de Marinette. No hay nada. _\- dijo Lila algo desesperada.

Se encontraron las otras Multimouse e intentaron volver a la normalidad.

**_\- ¡Unifíquense! _**\- dijo la primera Marinette al dividirse.

**_\- Guau, Lila. ¿Qué buscabas entre mis cosas?_**

_\- N-nada. Solo algunos colores de escarcha. Quería ayudarte a hacer el vestido._

_\- No gracias, Lila._

Lila vio claramente su collar que a ella le pareció que brilló un poco.

_\- Por cierto, bonito collar._

**_\- G-gracias._**

_\- Bien, ya me tengo que ir. Voy a ver a mi novio._

**_\- Que te diviertas, Rossi._**

_\- Suerte con mi vestido. Oye, olvidé decirte. Sabes que la temática para esta oportunidad es el otoño, ¿no?_

**_\- Si, lo se._** \- dijo Mari muy segura.

_\- Pues, Adrien y yo modelaremos eso. Además de la temática será el romance otoñal y adivina quien va a besar a Adrien._

**_\- Pobrecito._**

_\- Al menos yo estoy a su alcance, no una panadera como tu. Adiós, querida. Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees._

Cerró la puerta.

**_\- *Ufff, por fin se fue la loca*_** \- pensó Marinette.

_Tikki salió de su escondite._

_\- Uffff, creí que no se iría._

**_\- Manos a la obra, Tikki._**

_Sonó su teléfono de nuevo. Era un correo._

**_\- Muy bien... Quiero saber que sucede ahora y porque me mandan muchos correos de promociones._**

_\- Creo que ya me cansé de practicar contigo y un celular ya que ignoras mis mensajes. Así que es mejor sorprenderte._

**_\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Q-quién eres? _**\- dijo Marinette.

Miró de pies a cabeza a la anciana, que vestía una túnica roja y unos zapatos mostazas.

_\- Hola, Marinette. Soy Mei Fu. Hermana de Wang Fu y soy parte de la Orden de los guardianes._

**_\- ¿Q-que? ¿Dijiste Fu?_**

_\- Si, vine a evaluarte como guardiana._

_Oh no. No mas emociones... No mas responsabilidades. No mas..._

_Presión._

Marinette se desplomó y solo pudo sentir como algo la levantó y algunas palabras antes de caer inconsciente.

_\- ¡Longg! ¡Transformame! Dragón del aire._

Ahora todo era oscuro.

* * *

**_¡Día 24 terminado!_**

**_Oh por Dios, fueron de los capítulos mas difíciles en escribir, mas el de ¡Fuerza, Mari! que ha sido el mas complicado de hacer por el orden cronológico._**

**_Por cierto, este episodio es después de "Diseñadora" y antes de "Presidenta de Clase" y "Akumatizada"_**

**_Ahora, por parte de este capítulo. Quería ya meter a la "hermanita" del Maestro Fu._**

**_Bueno no se si es su hermana pero en un episodio de Miraculous aparece ella._**

**_A quien me diga primerx qué episodio es le dedico el siguiente cap._**

**_Quédense en casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 25: Órden de los guardianes._**


	26. Día 25: Orden de los guardianes

**_Día 25: Orden de los guardianes._**

* * *

**_\- ¿Dónde estoy?_**

_\- Hola, Marinette. ¿Cómo estas?_

**_\- T-tikki, ¿tu me hablaste?_**

_\- No, fui yo Mari. _\- respondió Mei.

**_\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_** \- de nuevo se desmayó.

_\- Vaya, esta chica tiene un problema con las personas que recién conoce._

_\- Dímelo a mi, cuando nos conocimos me comenzó a tirar adornos y cuadernos._

_\- Dejemos que descanse, ya despertará. _\- dijo Mei acariciando su cabello.

* * *

_En la tarde, un día antes de que comiencen las clases._

**_\- Hola, Marinette._**

_\- ¡Aaaa-mmmmph! _\- estaba a punto de gritar hasta que Tikki y Mei le taparon la boca.

**_\- ¿D-dónde estoy?_**

_\- Estamos en tu habitación. Por cierto, es muy linda._

**_\- ¿Y c-cómo entraste?_**

_\- Fácil. _\- apareció Longg de repente en su visión._**\- Lon**\- _Marinette se tapó la boca para no decir una sola palabra mas.

_\- Descuida, ya se todo. Sé que eres la guardiana de los Miraculous._

**_\- Pero ¿c-cómo...?_**

_\- ¿Cómo lo supe? Hablé con Marianne._

**_\- ¿La señora Lenoir?_**

_\- Si. Por si querías saber, Fu está bien._

**_\- ¿Puedo verlo? _**\- dijo Mari sonando algo desesperada.

_\- Tranquila, Marinette. Lo verás muy pronto._

**_\- Lo extraño muchísimo y por mas que se haya olvidado todos sus recuerdos de mi..._**

_\- Pregunta mucho por ti, porque en el avión cuando iba con Marianne con destino al Tibet decía que quería el contacto de esos macaroons tan deliciosos que le diste._

**_\- ¿No dijo algo más?_**

_\- Si pero para eso, además de tu evaluación, debemos viajar al Tibet._

**_\- Y ¿c-cómo?_**

_\- Kaalki, ven aquí._

De pronto, Mei se transformó con el Miraculous del Caballo.

**_\- ¿Q-qué? Pero tu no estabas con..._**

_\- Saludos, soy Kaalki. -_ interrumpió la pequeña kwami, que parecía no acordarse de ella.

**_\- ¿Ya no me dirás capitana?_**

_\- No se de qué estás hablando._

Se quedó sorprendida, ¿acaso era otra kwami? ¿Se había perdido de algo?

_\- ¡Kaalki, a todo galope!_

Y Mei ya se había transformado en una versión diferente a Pegase, se veía mas con un uniforme metálico pero que hacía verla como alguien futurista.

_\- ¡A viajar! _\- mencionó para activar su poder.

**_\- Mei, antes de darte una respuesta. Soy la guardiana de los Miraculous, debo quedarme con ellos o estarán en peligro con Hawk Moth akumatizando gente._**

_\- Oh, descuida nena. Te llevarás la caja contigo._

**_\- ¿Enserio? Bueno ya no es una caja... _**\- dijo Marinette tímidamente.

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_

**_\- Es que... _**_\- sacó de su cofre la Miracle Egg._

Fue directo hacia Mei y le mostró.

_\- Marinette, no me digas que hiciste algo que..._

Ya no pudo mas...

**_\- Olvidé transformarme cuando vi al Maestro Fu en una pelea. Fue mi culpa que haya ocurrido esto. Es por eso que ahora soy la guardiana. Soy todo lo que tienen._**

_\- Marinette, no fue tu culpa._

**_\- No me quite a Tikki ni a mis pequeños, trato de ser la mejor guardiana que pueda ser._**

_\- Y no lo dudo, pero por tu rostro, ¿diste algún Miraculous a alguien?_

**_\- Si, dos. Creo que ya sabrá del error que cometió._**

_\- Si, agarró una caja y perdió el Miraculous de la Mariposa y el Pavo Real._

**_\- No es tanto así..._**

_\- Marinette, Fu puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero cumplió su deber siendo el guardian y lo agradezco mucho, él hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para proteger al mundo._

**_\- No terminó su entrenamiento por lo que hizo, se sintió culpable toda su vida hasta que vencimos a Festín._**

_\- Por eso digo de que no fue un error. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Además tu eres Ladybug para proteger al mal y quien sea Hawk Moth ahora hará lo que sea por obtener los Miraculous._

**_\- Solo espero que salga todo bien._**

_\- Confía en ti misma y ven conmigo. Te invitaré un poco de té, además ¿querías ver a Fu, no es así?_

**_\- Está bien._**

Marinette alistó su bolso donde llevaba a Tikki y le dijo que irían al Tibet.

**_\- Disculpa, señora Mei._**

_\- Dime Maestra Mei._

**_\- Oh si, lo siento. Maestra Mei, tengo que volver a casa antes del anochecer, mañana comienzo las clases._**

_\- Descuida, Marinette. Regresarás a casa pronto. Ni notarán que te fuiste, te lo prometo._

_Marinette tomó la caja y siguió a la Maestra. Estaba nerviosa pero volver a ver a Fu le tenía de nervios._

**_\- ¿Llegamos ya?_**

_\- Si. Bienvenida a mi casa._

**_\- ¿Q-qué? ¿El Maestro Fu vive contigo?_**

_\- No, vive en la casa de Marianne. Es la del lado, pero tranquila. Porque quiero hablar contigo antes de ir a verlo y luego al templo de los Miraculous._

**_\- ¿T-templo dijiste?_**

_\- Si, te dije que te evaluaría como guardiana._

**_\- ¿Tan pronto?_**

_\- Exactamente._

**_\- ¿Por eso fue que estuviste enviándome correos todo el tiempo?_**

_\- Tuve que llamar tu atención de una forma u otra._

**_\- Si, ahora botaré ese teléfono porque es una cosa sin sentido. Ahora como veo, podrías pasar la prueba._**

_\- ¿Enserio?_

**_\- Claro. Pero tendría que ver a los kwamis y la "caja" primero._**

_\- Descuida que los he cuidado mucho. No pasó nada malo._

**_\- Pero dijiste que le diste a dos personas dos Miraculous, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo confiar en ellos?_**

_\- Si, no se preocupe, Maestra. Son personas dignas de confiar._

**_\- ¿Chat Noir te ha preguntado acerca de ellos? ¿Cambió su relación de superhéroes?_**

¿Le decía o no de que sabía su identidad?

_\- Puedes confiar en mi. Podemos encontrar soluciones juntas._

**_\- Si. Confiaré en usted._**

Era raro decir esto, porque ella desconfió del Maestro Fu la primera vez que hablaron en su casa.

**_\- Antes de contestar eso quisiera saber algo. El Maestro Fu me dijo que no podía saber la identidad de Chat Noir. ¿Es peligroso saberla?_**

_\- Si y no. Es un sí porque su lazo es tan fuerte y mas cuando han sido los dos principales como el de la creación y destrucción. Y es un no cuando existe una comunicación y confianza única entre ambos. __¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?_

**_\- Si._**

_\- Entonces Chat Noir sabe tu identidad. ¿Y tu sabes la suya?_

**_\- Lo sabemos._**

_\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero la han estado llevando como civiles y como superhéroes?_

**_\- Si, solo dos personas y los kwamis saben lo de nosotros._**

_\- Tengan cuidado, eso puede tomarlo Hawk Moth en su contra._

**_\- Solo hay un detalle en eso._**

_\- ¿Cuál Mari?_

**_\- El villano es su padre._**

_\- Pero… ¿Qué?_

**_\- Hawk Moth es su padre, es un diseñador famoso en París. Se llama Gabriel Agreste y su hijo, Chat Noir, es Adrien Agreste._**

_\- Definitivamente no puedes estar con él. Si es el villano y tú eres la guardiana, es muy peligroso. Puede hasta saber la identidad de Chat Noir y por consecuencia investigará la tuya._

**_\- Por eso no le he dicho muchas cosas. Puede ser que por esto no pueda tener una relación normal con él y además, en el peor de los casos puede usarlo en mi contra si su padre descubre nuestra relación._**

_\- Marinette, esto es serio. Puede hacerles daño a ambos, si es así… Lo siento, pero no puedes ser la guardiana de los Miraculous en esta situación. ¿Además qué es lo que piensas hacer si sigues con él?_

**_\- Es difícil para mí estar así, he hecho un plan para poder atrapar a Hawk Moth y ahora lo tengo claro a partir de hoy._**

_\- Te escucho. Dime todo lo que ha sucedido desde que comenzaste a ser la guardiana. Necesito entrar en tu mente para entender el panorama._

**_\- Si, Maestra Mei, todo comenzó…_**

Marinette le dijo todo, de cómo comenzó a hacer una rutina con los kwamis, cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba de olvidar a Adrien Agreste y cómo se dio cuenta de que amaba a Chat Noir, el asunto de Luka y cómo entró a la historia hasta donde ella decidió hacer a Sass su kwami permanente para aplicarlo en el plan. Luego le habló de Felix, el primo de Adrien y ella logró comprender el asunto del porque ella saludó así a Kaalki.

Y para concluir, lo que sucedió hoy en el taller, el propósito de Gabriel de querer akumatizarla, de cómo por su cuenta descubrió que Lila trabajaba con Hawk Moth.

Terminó cansada diciéndole todo, pero tranquila porque no quería ocultar más cosas.

_\- Marinette, déjame abrazarte. _– las dos se abrazaron. Mei notó que estaba llorando.

_\- Oh, Mari. Llora todo lo que quieras. Sabes, tienes buenos aliados que te ayudan a mejorar, pero existe un aliado más importante que ellos y es el amor que te tienes a ti misma._

**_\- Maestra Mei, estas situaciones no me ayudan a ser una buena Ladybug y mucho menos una buena Marinette._**

_\- Te ayudan a mejorar como persona._

**_\- Ya experimenté la pérdida por el Maestro Fu, solo quiero que esta vez todo salga perfecto, no por él, sino por mí. Por querer hacerlo bien, que esta vez no todo se arregle con un Amuleto Encantado. Quiero atrapar de una buena vez a Hawk Moth y terminar con el trabajo que me encomendó el Maestro. No sabe cuánto necesito sus consejos, sus palabras, su risa. Extraño muchas cosas que él me enseñó._**

_\- Por eso necesitaba saber toda la historia. Marinette, ¿y si te dijera que existe la forma de hacer que el Maestro Fu recuperara su memoria?_

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

**_\- Si. Lo hay, pero por ahora sé paciente. Mi hermano es feliz al lado de Marianne, lo ha cuidado muy bien y ha sabido hacerse cargo de él._**

_\- Si, pero no es justo que por mi culpa perdiera sus recuerdos. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlos, no merece esto. Me da impotencia._

**_\- Lo harás si lo deseas con todo tu corazón._**

_\- En verdad me sorprende que su amor sea tan poderoso._

**_\- Si, pero me es difícil decirle que nos ayude. No quisiera que saliera mal como todo lo que hago._**

_\- Eres Ladybug con o sin el traje. Siempre recuérdalo. Pero sabes que habrá consecuencias si sigues ocultando la verdad todo el tiempo._

**_\- Lo hago por protegerlo._**

_\- Pero no lo subestimes. Como me comentaste, Chat Noir no parece una damisela en apuros, es un chico valiente que haría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama. Y eso debes recordarlo siempre, no es débil, es mas importante de lo que crees. No tengas miedo de decirle la verdad._

**_\- Gracias por el consejo, Maestra._**

_\- Oye, Mei. ¿Haz visto los platos? Quiero invitarte macaroons hechos por Marianne. _\- dijo una voz familiar que Marinette no escuchaba hace mas de dos meses.

_\- Oh, hola señorita. Mei, ¿cómo conseguiste su contacto? ¿Ya te he dicho que adoré sus macaroons?_

_\- Si, como 247 veces._

_\- Señorita, deje que le dé un abrazo. Me hizo tan feliz el día que me fui de París al darme ese delicioso regalo._

Marinette se lo quedó mirando. Oh vaya que lo había extrañado mucho.

El Maestro Fu sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo.

**_\- Maestro Fu..._**\- dijo Marinette en su mente sorprendida, conteniendo las lágrimas en ella y correspondiendo el abrazo del antiguo guardián de los Miraculous.

* * *

**_¡Día 25 terminado!_**

**_Me largo a llorar. No puedo mas. Este capítulo lo hice después de ver Miracle Queen y me hizo sentir mal._**

**_Bueno, conozcan a Mei Fu, la hermana del Maestro Fu. Quería ya hacer una historia de un personaje que solo apareció en un flashback de 3 segundos._**

**_Pero aquí está, espero que les guste mucho. Disculpen por la demora de estos capítulos, debía estudiar para mi examen de inglés._**

**_Prepárense para la parte final de los siguientes caps, quedan menos de 6 días._**

**_Lávense las manos y quédense en casa._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 26: Confort/Comodidad/Consolar._**


	27. Día 26: Confortcomodidadconsolar

**_Día 26: Confort/Comodidad/Consolar._**

**_Dedicado a AquaticWhisper_**

_(Perdona por no etiquetarte ayer :c)_

* * *

_\- Mi Lady, puedes confiar en mi._

**_\- No Chat. No puedo. Estarás en peligro._**

_\- No me subestimes mas..._

**_\- Quiero protegerte..._**

_\- ¿Pero quien te protegerá?_

_\- Nunca los dejaré..._

¿Y esa voz?

_\- Marinette..._

Sintió un poco de agua en su rostro. ¿Acaso se había desmayado o su mamá ya la levantó para ir a la escuela?

* * *

_En la casa de Mei._

_\- Marinette, me alegra que hayas despertado. _\- dijo la Maestra.

**_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_**\- dijo aturdida.

_\- Solo 20 minutos._

**_\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Y porqué...?_**

_\- Wang te encontró sin reaccionar en sus brazos como si te hubieras dormido o algo así. Así que decidimos llevarte a la cama para que descansaras con mas comodidad._

**_\- ¿Dónde está el Maestro Fu?_**

_\- En la sala, ¿estás lista para hablar con él?_

**_\- Si._**

_\- Entonces vamos, Wang te espera._

**_\- Espera que me seco la cara y voy, porqué me mojaste... oh adivino. ¿Tikki?_**

_\- Si._

_-.-_

_En la sala._

_Marinette miró a Wang Fu, quien era su antiguo Maestro en su camino a ser la Guardiana de los Miraculous, solo tomaba un té con galletas._

_\- Marinette, estás bien. Eso me alegra. _\- dijo el señor.

**_\- ¿C-cómo recuerda mi nombre?_** \- dijo la azabache algo esperanzada de que lo recordara.

_\- Mi hermana me dijo que era su nombre, ¿no es así?_

**_\- S-si._**

_\- Siéntate. Necesito hablar contigo de algo._

**_\- Aparte de la receta de los macaroons. Soy toda oídos._**

_\- Marinette, me mandaste unas fotos bajo los macaroons y una carta. ¿Eso es cierto?_

Bueno, era momento de que lo sepa.

**_\- Si. Usted dijo que no recordaba nada el día que se fue a París._**

_\- Exactamente, pero al parecer los dos tuvimos una historia._

**_\- Si._**

_\- ¿Puedes contármela?_

**_\- No se si sea oportuno._**

_\- Quiero saber quien era en el pasado._

**_\- Pero señor Wang... No se si sea lo correcto._**

_\- Mira, no te voy a obligar a que me digas todo. Solo a que seas sincera conmigo._

**_\- Está bien._**

Marinette se acomodó y comenzó a narrar.

**_\- Usted y yo nos llevábamos como abuelo y nieta. Nos conocimos cuando iba a atropellarle un auto y lo salvé. Le di por primera vez un macaroon para compensarlo. Era una especie de médico curandero, curó a mi gata cuando estaba enferma y desde ahí no dejaba de visitarlo._**

Fu se sorprendió cuando digo algo de su gata.

_\- ¿Y logré curarla?_

**_\- Si, mi gata es alguien importante para mi. Por eso lo visitaba._**

Marinette seguía narrando todas las cosas que, además de los Miraculous, hacían Fu y ella cuando se reunían. Obviamente no diciéndole las cosas de los guardianes.

**_\- ... y usted me dijo que estaba enamorado de una chica. Se llamaba Marianne Lenoir._**

_\- Espera, mi querida esposa que ahora está conmigo ¿era también la chica de quien me había enamorado antes de perder la memoria?_

**_\- Si. Era tan hermoso, me hubiera gustado que hubiese pasado eso al principio con el chico de quien me estaba enamorando._**

_\- ¿Ese chico es un ex?_

**_\- No, es mi novio ahora. Pero por ciertas cosas..._**

No podía decirle. No aún.

_\- Por ciertas cosas, ¿qué?_

**_\- No puedo estar mas con él. Es un amor imposible._**

_\- Pero él está contigo. Es como tu compañero contra el mundo. Y escucha, él lo va a estar en todo momento._

Sonó como a algo que Chat le diría.

**_\- Pero esto le hará daño._**

_\- ¿Tú lo estás engañando con otro chico?_

**_\- No, señor Wang. Es el chico a quien mas amo en este mundo, solo que lo subestimo muchas veces. Cuando supe su verdadero ser, quise protegerlo con mi vida._**

_\- Oh, Marinette. El secreto de un gran y duradero amor son 3 cosas: Comunicación, respeto y confianza._

**_\- Señor Wang..._**

_\- Confía en él, por mas que te cueste. Es tu decisión. Elige lo que te haga sentir mas que cómoda._

**_\- Gracias, Mae...- digo señor Wang._**

_\- Dime Wang._

**_\- Está bien, Wang._**

_\- Marinette, sé que mi hermana la trajo aquí por alguna razón y creo que sé el porqué._

**_\- ¿Por los macaroones?_**

_\- Además de eso, mas bien acompáñame a la cocina a preparar limonada para acompañarlos. Hace días intenté hacer algunos y creo que salieron bien. Además que te comentaré algo._

**_\- Está bien, señor Wang._**

_\- Tu sabes algo mas y no me haz dicho, señorita._

**_\- ¿Y-yo?_**

_\- ¿Quién mas entonces?_

**_\- Jaja claro tiene razón._**

_\- Me llamó la atención que me digas Maestro. ¿Porqué? Y la verdad, Marinette. Sé que Mei esta ocultando algo también, habré perdido la memoria pero no soy tonto._

**_\- Usted antes de perder la memoria era el Maestro Fu para mi._**

_\- ¿Por qué?_

**_\- P-porque usted enseñaba artes marciales._**

_\- ¿Artes marciales?_

Si, Marinette. Sé una vil mentirosa de nuevo pero para proteger al Maestro Fu esta vez.

**_\- Claro, usted me enseñó a defenderme. No se si ha escuchado de los akumas, de un villano llamado Hawk Moth y de unos superhéroes llamados Ladybug y Chat Noir._**

_\- Un poco, no recuerdo mucho de ellos._

**_\- Pues ese villano es malvado y se apodera de las emociones negativas. No tuve opción de contarle esa problemática, usted sabía de las cosas que me pasaban en la escuela y me enseñó a enfrentar a los akumas._**

Bueno eso era media verdad, él era el guardián y tu, Ladybug.

_\- ¿Estás diciéndome que te vuelves como él si se apodera de tus emociones?_

**_\- S-si y usted me ayudó a superar esas situaciones._**

_\- Bueno, tiene sentido._

Terminaron de hacer la limonada y lo llevaron a la sala junto con los macaroons.

_\- Me gustó una de las fotos donde estábamos en el lugar donde te enseñaba._

**_\- Si, fue emocionante. Mas bien quería agradecerle por enseñarme tanto. Ahora puedo tomar mejores decisiones._**

_\- Bueno solo faltaría una._

**_\- ¿Una?_**

_\- La que me dijiste, de tu novio. No lo subestimes._

**_\- ¿Qué haría si Marianne estuviera en peligro y quisiera ayudarla?_**

_\- Haría lo que sea, pero lo deberiamos hablar, por eso estoy con ella._

**_\- La confianza, ¿eh?_**

_\- Es lo que siempre debe haber. Comunicación, respeto y confianza. Ya te lo dije. Tu puedes, Marinette._

**_\- Quiero decirle del peligro que tiene y no se si podría ayudarlo a él con eso. Sé algo que él no sabe. Y es importante._**

_\- Hazlo, dile. Decide en cambiar su destino trágico o sino seguirá todo igual. y sufrirás mas tu._

Marinette lo miró con ojos de nostalgia y de pronto volvió a abrazarlo.

**_\- Gracias, Maestro Fu. Lo haré. Lo prometo, por mas que me cueste lo haré._**

_\- Sé que lo harás._

De pronto se puso a llorar en sus brazos.

**_\- Lo siento tanto. Haré lo que sea para visitarlo mas seguido, ¿está bien?_**

_\- Marinette..._

**_\- Es que lo extraño demasiado y lo necesito tanto en mi vida. Era la única persona que me orientaba y me ayudaba en todo. Lo siento muchísimo..._**

_\- No te sientas mal. Cada problema tiene una solución._

Oh, era tan sabio.

_\- Tu me recuerdas a una chica que vi cuando estaba en un techo o algo así. Estaba con un chico vestido de gato._

**_\- ¿Vio a Ladybug y Chat Noir?_**

_\- Si, creo que eran ellos, parecían preocupados._

**_\- Es que... _**_\- _se limpió las lágrimas._ \- **...es su trabajo preocuparse por los demás.**_

_\- Si, pero tu también fuiste mi superheroína._

**_\- ¿Ah si? ¿P-porqué dice eso?_**

_\- Por los macaroons. Son tan deliciosos._

Marinette comió uno de los macaroons de Fu.

**_\- Pues los suyos no están nada mal, Maestro._**

_\- Gracias, Marinette._

Luego apareció Mei.

_\- Muy bien, Fu. Debo llevar a Marinette a conocer la ciudad._

**_\- Pensaba que se quedaría con nosotros._**

_\- Si, pero solo vino algunas horas. Ya nos visitará pronto. Vamos, Marinette._

_\- Está bien, Mei._

_\- Despídete de Wang, Marinette._

**_\- Oh si. Gracias por los macaroons, Wang._**

**_ \- De nada._**

**_\- Mandele saludos a Marianne. Espero ver _**

Se volvieron a abrazar. Marinette en su oído le dijo algo que no escuchó Mei.

**_\- Le prometo que haré las cosas bien para que todo sea como antes._**

Él no supo que quiso decir con eso pero terminó sonriendo. Aunque él haya perdido la memoria, era una chica que jamás olvidaría.

Mei la condujo a la puerta y salió con ella.

_\- Bien, Marinette. Ahora si comencemos con tu prueba, vamos._

**_\- ¿Tenemos que ir al templo de verdad? ¿Y si lo hago mal?_**

_\- Marinette, ten confianza en ti. Lo lograrás, en lo que sea. Confía en mi. ¡Kaalki, a todo galope!_

Activó su transformación.

_\- ¿Estás lista, Marinette?_

**_\- Si. Vamos, Maestra Mei._**

_\- ¡Kaalki, a viajar!_

* * *

**_¡Día 26 terminado!_**

**_Estoy contenta con los capítulos del Maestro Fu, es que me emociona ver a mi Mari feliz por ver a su guía en ser Ladybug, después de lo triste que estaba que él perdiera la memoria._**

**_Bueno, ahora estoy solamente intrigada por lo que viene, descuiden que pronto volveremos al presente._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 27: Futuro._**


	28. Día 27: Futuro

**_Día 27: Futuro._**

* * *

_Antes de pasar el portal suena el teléfono de Marinette._

Oh no, es Adrien.

**_\- Maestra Mei, me llama Adrien._**

_\- Debes aprender que cuando tienes una responsabilidad tus prioridades._

**_\- Está bien._**\- miró a su teléfono y dijo_. **\- Lo siento, Agreste. Esto es importante.**_

_\- Sígueme Marinette o llegarás tarde a casa esta noche, recuerda que hay 7 horas de diferencia entre China y Francia, así que apurémonos._

_\- Vamos._

Las dos pasaron el portal y se encontraron con una corte de tres miembros de la Orden de los Guardianes y todos mirando a las recién llegadas. Dos eran varones y parecían de la misma edad del Maestro Fu mientras que una estaba tapada con un manto. No sabía si era hombre o mujer y mucho menos si iba a ser estricto o estricta con ella.

_\- *¿Enserio estaban en el Templo de los Guardianes?* _\- pensó Marinette.

_\- Maestra Mei ¿Ella es la guardiana parisina?_

_\- S-si, Maestro Tao. _\- dijo Mei mirando a Marinette un poco temblorosa y nerviosa.

_\- Bien, dame un informe de ella. _\- dijo Tao seriamente.

_\- Se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tiene 15 años. Es la actual Ladybug existente en el mundo y está luchando con el villano Hawk Moth que en cuestión es quien ha mandado muchos akumas en París, Francia._

_\- ¿Existe un compañero que la apoye a ella?_

_\- Si, existe también un Chat Noir._

_\- Interesante. _\- dijo Yong, otro de los guardianes._ \- ¿Y existe algún superhéroe mas?_

_\- Si, están dos superhéroes que ella convocó. Se llaman Viperion y Voyatic._

_\- ¿Cuáles son esos Miraculous?_ \- dijo de nuevo Yong.

_\- El de la Serpiente y el de la Teletransportación. _\- dijo Mei.

_\- Muy bien. Déjame hablar con ella._ \- dijo la ahora misteriosa guardiana.

_\- Está bien._ \- dijo Mei.

_\- Ven aquí, Ladybug. Voy a hablar contigo._ \- dijo finalmente con voz seria.

**_\- ¿No puedo ir con Mei? _**\- dijo Marinette nerviosa.

_\- No, no puede. Gracias por traerla Maestra Mei, descuida que nos encargaremos de ella y la llevaremos a casa._

_\- Si, Maestra. Gracias. Y recuerde, no debe estar mucho tiempo porque debe estar antes de que sea tarde en París. Comienza escuela mañana._ \- dijo Mei mirándola a la pequeña guardiana. _\- Marinette, recuerda que si quieres vernos aquí está mi teléfono. Sabes que no estás sola._

Le alcanzó un papelito donde estaba el número de Mei.

**_\- Gracias, Maestra Mei. Por todo. _**\- fue directo hacia ella y la abrazó.

Ella sonrió al ver a Marinette comportarse como una chica normal. Sabía que dentro de ella estaría el destino del mundo.

_\- Acompáñame, Marinette. Iremos a un lugar interesante._

**_\- S-si. Ya voy._**

Las dos fueron a un cuarto que tenía en el suelo la insignia que estaba en la caja de los Miraculous.

Ahora si sentía que era el fin de toda esta aventura.

El fin de ser guardiana y el fin de ver a sus pequeños.

Inconcientemente se sujetó mas de una pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda que le dio Mei para guardar la Miracle Egg.

Sentía que ni Tikki podría salvarla de esta.

Las dos se dirigieron a una plataforma que parecia una especie de fuente que tenía un espejo reflejando a Marinette.

_\- Marinette, mi nombre es Wen y vine aquí para mostrarte algo importante, algo que te ayudará a ser una mejor Ladybug._

**_\- ¿Qué es?_**

_\- Te mostraré tu futuro._

**_\- ¿M-mi futuro?_**

_\- No todo claro, sino lo que es necesario._

**_\- ¿Eso no es como usar el Miraculous del Conejo?_**

_\- Ese Miraculous es para viajar en el tiempo, pero no es bueno usarlo para ver el futuro, ya que es muy probable que lo puedas cambiar._

**_\- Oh, no lo sabía._**

_\- ¿Antes ya lo haz usado?_

**_\- No, mas bien nunca pensé hacerlo._**

No podía decirle que lo usaría Alix en el futuro, sino cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas y lo que menos quería es que cambiara algo de su presente... No quería cometer errores como pasó con Chat Blanc.

-.-

_\- Mejor te destruiré, y a mi, y a nuestros recuerdos. ¡Todo!_

Oh, aún le dolía recordarlo así.

-.-

_\- Solo tienes que mirar y mojar tu rostro en esta fuente y mirar en el espejo._

**_\- Está bien. Pero ¿no sucederá nada malo, no?_**

_\- Confía en mi._

**_\- Está bien._**\- dijo seriamente.

Marinette se acercó y se mojó el rostro. Miró la fuente y comenzó a sentirse mareada y se cayó.

Oyó voces.

Sus pensamientos.

**_ \- ¿Puedo confiar en ella? ¿Otra persona mas? Enserio si el Maestro Fu viera como le digo a la mayoría de mis amigos que soy Ladybug, me quitaría a Tikki sin dudarlo._**

Era suya. Y luego...

_**\- Mira Kagami, no se lo que Lila te dijo pero es mentira hasta cuando respira, no se si te haz dado cuenta de eso.**_

_\- Mari..._

_**\- Te contaría toda la historia pero es algo complicada de decir...**_

¿Se refería a Kagami? ¿En qué momento...?

_\- No quiero que me ocultes nada. Puedes decírmelo._

_**\- Sé lo estoy ocultando hasta a Alya que se supone que es mi mejor amiga.**_

_\- ¿Entonces me lo puedes decir hoy en tu casa?_

_**\- Esta bien. Pero si prometes que no me matarás ni te molestarás conmigo.**_

_\- Te lo prometo, pero te diré algo, ¿si? No me molestaría que estuvieras con Adrien. De verdad los aprecio tanto, son mis amigos y quisiera que ambos fueran felices._

¿Por qué escuchó a Kagami? ¿Aceptaba su relación? ¿Sabía algo de Adrien y ella?

¿Y por qué se reunirían en su casa? ¿Le diría algo importante?

Abrió los ojos. Se levantó.

Vio que estaba en el salón de clases.

_\- Marinette, espero que pierdas por lo que le hiciste a Lila. - escuchó de repente._

Todo era confuso, ¿porqué estaban sus amigos molestos con ella?

_\- Chicos, ¿ustedes creerán las palabras de Lila? ¿No le preguntaron a ella que hacía detrás del basurero? _\- dijo ella.

¿Un basurero? ¿Qué hizo Lila y qué demonios hizo ella?

_\- Eres de lo peor._

_\- ¿Íbamos a aceptarte así?_

_\- No mereces ni siquiera tener amigos porque los dañarías como ella._

¿Este era su futuro?

_\- Si lo haré y mas que sé tu secretito entre Agreste y tu._

¿Qué? ¿Lila sabría de qué?

_\- ¿Marinette? ¿Qué tienes que hacer con mi padre? ¿Qué sucede? _\- escuchó la voz de Adrien.

_\- Marinette, ¿puedes decirme ahora si que sucede?_

**\- Alejate, Adrien. **\- dijo Marinette.

_\- No, no me iré. Me dirás todo ahora._

**_\- No puedo._**

_\- ¿No confiarás en mi?_

_Si confío en ti._

**_\- Son cosas que no entenderías._**

¿Porque salió eso de sus labios?

Una mariposa negra.

_\- ¡Marinette! ¡No!_

**_\- No puedes detenerme, esto no tiene cura para mi, tengo que hacerlo sola y superarlo._**

_\- Si lo tiene, tu lo sabes bien... Déjame curarte, estamos juntos en esto, tu y yo contra el mundo..._

**_\- ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!_**

Cayó desplomada en el piso.

Cuando logró levantarse, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una acera. Ya no estaba en la escuela.

Vio gente correr y gritar por todos lados.

_Y luego lo vio._

Chat Noir. Luchando con una chica que podría ser comparada como de las villanas mas fuertes que ambos han luchado en todas sus vidas, porque estaba intentando atacarlo con un rayo rojo que salía de un cetro.

_\- No podrás conmigo. Recuerda de que tengo 9 vidas, hermosura._

Acaso oyó bien o le dijo a la akumatizada ¿hermosura?

_\- Así que quieres jugar, ¿gato pulgoso?_

_\- Con mucho gusto._

La akumatizada lo perseguía al gatito hasta que le cayó un rayo rojo en él e hizo que terminara adolorido y en el suelo ensangrentado.

A lo lejos ella escuchó la voz de alguien quien gritaba y estaba con una arpa pequeña en sus manos.

_Luka..._

_\- ¡Second Chance!_

Y todo volvió a ser como hace 5 minutos atrás.

Volvió a aparecer ese rayo y Viperion lo empujo para que Chat lo evitara.

_\- ¿Dónde está el akuma?_ \- se preguntó el superhéroe felino.

_\- Esta aquí, en mi corazón._ \- dijo la akumatizada mirándolo y apuntándose el pecho.

No puede ser... fue lo mismo que...

_\- Está aquí... - dijo Chat Blanc señalando a su corazón. - ...pero este está roto._

_Oh no, esto es lo que..._

_\- Chat Noir, ¡Cuidado! _\- gritó Viperion.

_\- Ya lo tengo. Ahora necesitamos quitarle el akuma de una forma u otra. No se como pero debemos hacerlo._

_\- ¿Viste donde estaba? _\- volvió a preguntar.

_\- Si, se metió en el brazalete que le di._

Ahora Marinette miraba la conversación sin decir nada. Ya no era parte de ella como en la visión anterior. ¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Ella dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Chat mencionaba un brazalete?

De pronto Voyatic apareció en la escena todo cansado.

_\- El ejército de esa muñeca estaba atacándome. Al menos pude evacuar a los parisinos lejos de la zona donde ella estaba atacando. _\- soltó Voyatic.

_\- Oye, mas respeto con mi novia, chico caballo._

¿Novia?

_\- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella te hubiera dicho la verdad de todo._ \- dijo Voyatic a Chat Noir.

_\- ¿Ella iba a decirme qué?_

_\- Que tu maldito padre es Hawk Moth._

_\- ¿M-mi... P-papá?_ \- dijo tartamudeando el felino.

Chat Noir cayó rendido en el piso y vio como la akumatizada se acercaba a él.

_\- Llegó tu hora, gatito..._

Hawk Moth apareció de las sombras y se presentó con la akumatizada.

_\- He esperado esto desde hace mucho... Hijo, dame tu Miraculous. Haremos un cambio a este mundo con tu anillo. Seremos mas felices._

_\- Jamás. No lucharé con alguien como tu, pedazo de imbecil. _\- le gritó en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

_\- Insolente._ \- dijo Hawk Moth y le tiró una cachetada y una patada a su hijo haciendo que vuele por los aires.

Marinette presenciaba toda la escena.

Ahora podía ver todo con claridad...

La akumatizada... Era ella.

Y esto fue causado porque se aguantó y jamás le dijo nada a Adrien.

_\- Gatito... Ven al lado oscuro, me siento tan sola si no estás conmigo. Una princesa como yo necesita a su príncipe._

_No puede ser._

_Sin notarlo Hawk Moth mandó una mariposa negra a posarse en el gato._

_\- Ahí voy... Mi Lady._

¿M-mi Lady?

De pronto Marinette sintió su visión cerrarse sin que ella no lo provocara.

Negro.

Una voz se escuchó.

_\- Marinette, puedes confiar en mi, no en Adrien Agreste. Bienvenida, princesa Justicia. Soy Hawk Moth. Te doy el poder de vengarte de quienes te hicieron tanto daño._

Paró.

Blanco otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y estaba echada en un lugar donde parecía reconocer.

Estaba en su habitación.

Y encontró al costado de su cama una caja donde desesperadamente la abrió y encontró sorpresivamente la Miracle Egg con ella y una carta.

Abrió desesperadamente el sobre y leyó:

-.-

**_Querida Marinette Dupain-Cheng:_**

_La Orden de los Guardianes te saludamos y te escribimos para decirte ciertas cosas._

_Vimos tu futuro, probablemente estés confundida y tengas muchas explicaciones. Pero en resumen ese trance fue lo que logró que vieras que es lo que sucedería. Te lo decimos porque tu entraste y pudiste ver parcialmente lo que podría pasar quien sabe mañana o mas adelante y tu sabrás que hacer en esa decisión. No queríamos quitarte la Miracle Egg porque es la regla de cada guardián que cuando pase a otro debe ser hasta que este diga que le dará a otra persona que lo merece. Cuando tu desees entregar esa responsabilidad, avísanos con Mei, sabemos que tienes su contacto así que ella te ayudará con lo que necesites._

_Ese futuro que viste te servirá. Analízalo y toma una decisión, buena suerte en la escuela y con tu trabajo como Ladybug. Confía en tus instintos._

_Depende de ti cambiar este futuro y no tengas miedo en hacerlo._

_Eres Ladybug con o sin disfraz._

_Atentamente._

**_Wen._**

_Jefa calificadora de la Orden de los Guardianes._

_-.-_

Marinette respiró y dijo las palabras.

**_\- ¡Dakai Qiji Dan!_**

_El huevo volvió a brillar y se abrieron los hoyos. Buscó a Tikki y no la encontró._

**_\- No. Tikki. ¿Donde estás?_**

No puede ser. ¡Me quitaron a Tikki!

Trató de ponerse los demás Miraculous para preguntarle a los kwamis dónde estaba Tikki.

_\- Marinette, tranquilizate. _\- dijo Pollen.

**_\- P-pero si ustedes no saben dónde está..._**

_\- Amigos kwamis, no vi a los padres de Marinette así que podemos bajar para comer una cena especial ya que ella..._

**_\- Tikki._**\- soltó Marinette.

_\- Marinette, ¿sucede algo?_

**_\- Kwami desgraciada, pensé que te había perdido._**

_\- Creo que te echaste mucha agua de esa fuente. ¿Te llevó ahí una de las guardianas?_

**_\- Si y ¡rayos! ¡Debo hacer algo!_**

_\- Está bien, Marinette. Tus padres salieron ver a tu abuela Gina y a Roland y volverán muy tarde, así que cenaremos abajo los kwamis y yo, ¿de acuerdo?_

**_\- Muy bien, Tikki. Laven los platos cuando terminen, recuerden que no debe haber evidencia de que ustedes estuvieron comiendo abajo._**

Marinette agarró su teléfono que estaba también en la caja.

Marcó un chat de su mensajería y grabó un mensaje de voz.

**_Marinette, 8:13 pm:_**

**_\- Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes ahora. Reunión de emergencia. AHORA MISMO. Los espero en 10 minutos._**

Respondieron al instante.

**_Luka, 8:15 pm:_**_ ¡Voy volando, mi capitana! _

**_Felix, 8:16 pm:_**_ Voy rápido, espero que haya comida para Kaalki. Ahora está exigente conmigo y come como un cerdo._

**_Marinette, 8:17 pm: Esta bien, chicos. Los espero._**

Luego miró el teléfono. Lo pensó bien y marcó el número.

Temblorosa presionó Marcar.

En espera.

¿Estaba segura de lo que hacía?

Contestó.

**_\- Hola, mi amor._**

_\- Princesa, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?_

**_\- Quisiera verte, ven en 20 minutos. Es urgente, gatito._**

_\- Está bien, voy para allá._

**_\- Gracias y oye..._**

_\- Dime._

**_\- Te amo mucho, Adrien._**

_\- Yo también, hermosa pero ¿te parece mejor que vaya ahora a verte y me digas cuanto me amas en persona?_

**_\- Jajajajaja está bien. Aquí te espero._**

Esa noche iba a ser la mas complicada pero ayudaría a evitar que fuera akumatizada.

Y si no funciona... No, debe funcionar, es la única salida.

* * *

**_¡Día 28 terminado!_**

**_Bienvenidos al 3x1, este cap y el siguiente son muy importantes, es mejor leerlos con precaución._**

**_¿Recuerdan Presidenta de Clase y Akumatizada? ¡Sorpresa!_**

**_AHORA..._**

**_¡QUE ESPERAS, ANDA AL SIGUIENTE!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 28: Líder del Equipo._**


	29. Día 28: Líder de Equipo

**_Día 28: Líder de Equipo._**

* * *

_\- Entonces vamos a fingir que no somos novios._

**_\- Si, te lo dije antes, nuestro deber de superhéroes es primero. Es un compromiso que debemos cumplir._**

_\- Pero aquí..._

**_\- Aquí puedes amarme como quieras, gatito. _**\- dijo Marinette muy coqueta.

_\- Entonces déjame... _\- tocó su rostro y estaba a punto de besarla.

**_\- ¿Y mi Adrien cariñoso? ¿Te comportarás como Felix acaso? _**

_De nuevo lo recordó. Oh no._

_\- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella te hubiera dicho la verdad de todo._

_\- ¿Ella iba a decirme qué?_

_\- Que tu maldito padre es Hawk Moth._

_Marinette estaba sentada en su habitación. Moviendo los pies como un tambor. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Iba a reunir a quienes le _ayudarían a vencer a Hawk Moth.

_Luka fue el primero en llegar._

_\- Hola Marinette._

**_\- Luka, viniste._**

_\- Esperaré a que venga Felix para hablar pero ¿Estás bien?_

**_\- No lo estoy, pero les diré algo importante._**

_\- ¿Vas a decirle a Adrien la verdad de su padre?_

**_\- Lo haré cuando esté a solas con él. Y escucha muy bien, algo me dice que se molestará conmigo. Pero escucha muy bien, cuando le contemos la verdad no menciones el tema de que su padre es Hawk Moth. Yo lo haré y aunque tenga algo de inseguridad debo hacerlo._**

_\- Descuida, vas a estar lista y lo necesitaremos para el plan para vencer a su padre de una buena vez. Espero que le digas todo._

**_\- No quiero que le pase nada..._**

_\- Ni yo quiero que nos pase nada, ni a ti ni a París._ \- la agarró de los hombros mientras le decía esto. _\- Puedes confiar en nosotros, un equipo._

Se abrazaron.

**_\- Gracias, Luka._**

_\- ¿M-marinette?_

De pronto Chat Noir apareció mirando el abrazo.

Se soltaron.

_\- ¿Viperion? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi novia?_

_\- Hola Chat Noir, no es lo que parece. De verdad no lo es._

**_\- Amor, créeme. Esto tiene una explicación._**

_\- Te escucho._ \- dijo Chat toscamente.

Marinette iba a explicarle y de pronto apareció un portal entre ambos.

_\- Ufff llegué tarde chicos. Perdonen, tuve que ayudar a mi mamá así que díganme para que sirve este caballito de la sue... __¿Adrien?_

_\- ¿Quién eres tu? Marinette, debes contarme esto. Ya no entiendo nada... ¿Cómo este chico sabe mi identidad?_

**_\- Bien, sé que tienes cientos de preguntas, pero los reuní a los 3 por una razón._**

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a la azabache muy atentos.

**_\- Pidan su destransformación, los kwamis están abajo cenando, mínimo deberían los 3 ir a comer algo antes de que comiencen los días difíciles._**

Los tres se miraron, obedecieron, irradiaron luz y se vieron los rostros.

Solamente eran Adrien, Luka y Felix.

_\- ¿Luka? ¿F-felix? _\- dijo Adrien sorprendido.

**_\- Gatito, tranquilo. Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo._**

_\- Marinette, sugiero que deberías explicarle al princeso primero del porque estamos aquí. _\- dijo Felix.

Se dirigió a Adrien, lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a hablar.

**_\- Mi amor, Luka y Felix me ayudaron muchísimo para poder manejar este deber como guardiana._**

_\- Está bien. Ya escuché suficiente. Entonces sigue hablando con ellos, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

Adrien salió de ahí hacia el comedor a por Plagg.

**_\- Adrien, no seas así. _**\- dijo Marinette siguiéndolo.

_\- Bueno mientras Marinette hace entrar en razón a Adrien ¿te parece si jugamos un partido de Ludo mientras esperamos, Fel?_

_\- Date por muerto, Couffaine. Acepto._

El rubio se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su kwami y sintió una mano que lo jaló y lo llevó afuera de la sala.

**_\- Adrien no es que te quiera ocultara las verdades._**

_\- ¿Qué no quieres ocultarme algo tan importante como esto, Marinette? Es mi primo y tu ex novio metidos en este asunto. Saben que soy Chat Noir y que estoy contigo cuando dijiste que nadie debería saberlo._

**_\- Lo hice porque necesitaba ayuda, ¿si?_**

_\- ¿De qué?_

De que nadie sepa que tu padre es el villano, no quiero que te enteres de esto.

_No, no puedo decir esto._

**_\- Ser guardiana me pesa, ¿si?_**

_\- Te pregunté antes si eramos un equipo, me dijiste que si. Pero ¿porqué me ocultas aún cosas así de vital importancia?_

**_\- No quería que te pase nada, Adrien._**

_\- ¿Qué me ocultas, Marinette? Te dije que no te preocupes por mi. Yo puedo solo al igual que tu. - _dijo Adrien mirándola a los ojos.

**_\- Te oculté un plan que hacía con ellos para vencer a Hawk Moth de una buena vez, por eso no quería esperar mas tiempo y te reuní con ellos. Además... Hoy quería decirte algo importante._**

_\- ¿Qué?_

_Marinette calló y bajó la cabeza._

**_\- Me llevaron al Tibet, vi a Fu, me evaluaron y terminé viendo que seré akumatizada en el futuro._**

_\- ¿Akumatizada?_

Marinette no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó. Lloró.

**_\- No se por qué pasará. No tengo idea en que situación. Pero tiene que ver con Lila. Y tu..._**

_\- Marinette, mi hermosa Marinette. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, está bien, puedes confiar en Luka y en mi primo. Son buenas personas y se nota que te quieren. Pero princesa, no tengas miedo de confiar en mi. _\- le acarició el rostro.

**_\- Solo quisiera decirte porque fueron exactamente ellos y entiendas la situación. Además me dijeron que te necesitábamos en este plan y por eso llegaba el momento de contarte._**

_\- ¿Qué es?_

**_\- Tu papá es Hawk Moth._**

_\- ¿Mi papá?_

**_\- Si, hace poco él me invitó a un desfile de modas. Y así fue que hablé con Felix y me crucé con Lila, todos estos días estuve en un concurso de tu padre, fue raro que me invitara pero acepté porque Luka me dijo que sospechara de nuevo con él. Mas por el curioso correo que me mandó Nathalie y..._**

Adrien le quedó mirando. Estaba preocupado.

_\- ¿Estás segura?_

**_\- Felix lo vio hablando con Lila y Nathalie en su estudio._**

_\- ¿Felix? ¿Pero cuando él estuvo en Pa...?_

**_\- Tu padre es muy hábil. No quería meterte en este asunto de repente, ¿te acuerdas la noche que jugamos videojuegos en tu casa?_**

_\- Si._

**_\- El traje que usarás lo hice yo._**

Oh Marinette...

**_\- Perdóname por ocultarte esto, pero necesitamos a Chat Noir para esta misión._**

_\- Marinette. Esto es peligroso, Hawk Moth es un villano que haría de todo por los Miraculous. Y ahora que lo dices y me duele decirlo, mi papá y ese villano se parecen mucho._

**_\- ¿Te asusta que sea el villano, cierto?_**

_\- Si. He estado viviendo con el villano todo este tiempo. Carajo._

Adrien cayó sentado en el piso.

Marinette se sentó a su lado.

**_\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo hasta que te sientas mejor?_**

_\- ¿Puedo hacerlo?_

**_\- Claro. Lo siento si te subestimé. Pero quiero ahora hacer lo correcto y tener toda la ayuda, te necesito._**

_\- Marinette..._

**_\- No te obligaré si no quieres enfrentarte a él._**

_\- Siempre ha sido alguien muy estricto._

**_\- Pero recuerda que es un villano._**

_\- Lo que no entiendo es porque lo haría._

**_\- ¿No ha tenido un sueño o algo así?_**

_\- Siento que extraña a mi madre, la otra vez que hablé con él me dijo que ella es irremplazable._

**_\- Hay que buscar muchas posibilidades. Así descubrimos la verdad._**

_\- Marinette, lograremos vencer a Hawk Moth._

Adrien lo dijo algo inseguro.

¿Estará bien?

**_\- ¿Entonces subimos para hablar con Luka y Felix?_**

_\- Vamos princesa, tenemos un villano que derrotar._

Adrien se paró y se iba a dirigir de nuevo a donde estaban Luka y Felix pero Marinette lo detuvo con una mano, lo jaló a su lado.

**_\- Si aun no te sientes bien, te ayudaré. Estamos juntos en esto._**

Los dos se besaron como si no se hubieran visto hace años.

_\- Tu y yo contra el mundo, Mi Lady._

**_\- Me encanta como suena eso._**

_\- Gracias por darme confianza, Marinette. Ahora vamos que de seguro se aburrieron._

Se agarraron de las manos y se fueron juntos hacia la habitación de la azabache.

_\- Oye eso es trampa._

_\- ¡Ja! Te gané por fin, Couffaine._

_\- Bien, eso me pasa por andar de entusiasta con el juego._

_\- ¿Entonces me presentarás a tu hermana por fin?_

_\- Oye, ese no fue ni el trato y ¿cómo demonios sabes que tengo una hermana?_

_\- Eres famoso por Kitty Section, sé quien es tu hermana._

_\- Su novia es la cantante, tarado._

_\- No se mataron, felicidades. - dijo Marinette metiéndose en la conversación._

_\- Entonces Adrien ¿Ya sabes todo lo que sucedió? _\- dijo Felix.

_\- Si y Felix, sé que lo haces porque me amas._

_\- Y-yo no dije eso nunca en mi oscura vida. O acaso... ¡Marinette!_

_\- No me dijo nada, Fel. Pero ahora admites que tienes corazón, eso me alegra._

_Luka y Marinette se rieron por lo que dijo Adrien._

_\- Ahora si, centrémonos en lo principal, para luego hacer una rueda de preguntas rápidas, porque muero por preguntarles cosas acerca de Marinette._

**_\- ¡Gatito!_**

_\- Owwwww sus apodos. _\- dijo Fel.

_\- Cállate, Felix._

_Luka los miraba con cara algo seria._

**_\- Luka ¿estás bien? _**_\- dijo Marinette._

_\- Si, solo quiero que hagamos un gran equipo juntos. Mi capitana, dinos que haremos._

Oh Luka, lo siento tanto por rechazarte.

_\- Muy bien chicos, hoy conseguí dos puntos importantes: Descubrí que Lila si trabaja para Hawk Moth y va a atacar el día del concurso que es en 3 días con una llamada "Sorpresa Final" que provocará que me akumaticen._

Marinette comenzó a narrar todo lo que le sucedió en el día, desde el incidente en el taller de Gabriel hasta cuando regresó a casa después de ver uno de sus mayores miedos: Ser akumatizada por Hawk Moth.

_\- ¿Entonces, en el futuro viste que te akumatizaban, nos viste a nosotros y que... Iban a akumatizar a Chat Noir también si no le decías la verdad de que su padre era Hawk Moth? _\- dijo Luka muy serio.

**_\- Si, por eso se lo tuve que decir ahora. Encima Felix lo dijo y bueno, parece que fue complicado y shockeante para él en ese momento._**

_\- Y Adrien, ¿estás bien?_

_\- Sinceramente, no. Quiero entender por qué lo hizo._ \- dijo Agreste cabizbajo.

**_\- Debe haber alguna razón por eso. De repente desea algo con todas sus fuerzas o retroceder el tiempo a corregir un error que cometió._**

_\- O hacer que mi mamá..._

_\- La tía Emilie era alguien muy preciado para todos nosotros, cuando desapareció nuestras vidas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Mi mamá me comentó que fue Gabriel y ella al Tibet, y cuando regresó comenzó a sentirse mal._ \- soltó Felix.

_\- Siempre que preguntaba por ella, él me decía que estaba bien y pasaría..._ \- dijo Adrien.

_\- Pero entonces creen que podría ser la madre de Adrien la razón del por qué quiere los Miraculous. _\- dijo Luka.

Adrien pensativo recordó la charla que tuvo con su padre antes de que Felix llegara de visita la otra vez, pensaba que él quería rehacer su vida con Nathalie.

**_\- En fin, creo que sea cual sea el deseo, debemos evitar que cometa eso. Ya que esto puede traer consecuencias a todos. Si ese fuera el caso, según lo que me dijo el Maestro, alguien que Gabriel amó de la misma forma que amó a la madre de Adrien, puede perder su humanidad..._**

**_\- *Ese puede ser Adrien...*_**\- pensó ella.

_\- Eso es lo que me temo. Así que por eso debemos detener a Hawk Moth pronto. El concurso no era casualidad, quieren hacer algo con esa sorpresa y probablemente si me atacan entrarán ustedes. _\- se dirigió a Adrien._ \- Es por eso que los chicos y yo necesitábamos decirte esto. No podía ocultarte esta verdad y necesitamos a Chat Noir para vencer de una vez a este villano._

_Adrien la miro. No podía creer que esto puede estar sucediendole a él._

_\- Adrien, es la única forma de hacer esto. ¿Puedes ayudarnos, verdad? - dijo Felix._

_\- No sé que sucederá en el futuro pero no estarás solo. Te lo prometo. - dijo Luka._

**_\- Los chicos y yo te ayudaremos, jamás lo estarás, te lo prometo Mon Chaton. Si antes pensaste que estarías muy solo, ahora siéntete agradecido de que no estarás batallando esto solo. Somos un equipo y mas que todo, somos amigos. Te ayudaremos._**

**_Adrien suspiró y se puso a llorar._**

_\- Es mi padre, chicos..._

**_\- Y al igual que los demás akumas, lo salvaremos y buscaremos sus razones._**

_\- Marinette, no entiendes esto._

**_\- Tienes razón, no lo entenderé jamás. Pero quiero intentar ponerme en tu lugar para entenderte._**

_\- Primo, hagámoslo por el bien de la humanidad, por nuestros seres queridos, te prometo que hablaremos con Gabriel y buscaremos una solución cuando le quitamos su Miraculous._

Luka se acercó y lo abrazó.

_\- Amigo, si tu padre tuvo razones de hacerlo debes aprender a escucharlo, por mas que te duela. Las verdades a veces son cuchillos muy filosos directos al corazón... _\- lo dijo mirando a Marinette._ \- pero nos hace sentir mejor y ser sinceros con nosotros mismos. Escucharemos a lo que diga tu padre y tu lo juzgarás. Vengan, chicos. _\- le sonrió.

Felix y Marinette se acercaron y abrazaron a Adrien.

**_\- Mi amor, estaremos contigo y en el momento que tu padre te decida decir sus razones las escucharás._**

_\- Me duele mucho... Me ha golpeado cuando se ha enfrentado conmigo, intentó la otra vez tirarme..._

**_\- Él no sabe tu identidad, por eso lo hizo._**

_\- Pero es mi papá, se dedicó mas a ser Hawk Moth que a ser mi padre y cuidarme. Por eso no paraba conmigo..._

_\- Pues es un error que cometió y su propósito debió ganar mas en su mente. _\- dijo Felix.

_\- Será difícil perdonarlo, pero lo escucharemos. _\- dijo Luka.

_\- Gracias, chicos. Gracias, Marinette._

**_\- Muy bien chicos, debemos saber como aplicarlo el día del concurso, ¡no hay tiempo que perder chicos!_**

_-.-_

_Dos horas después._

Los dos chicos estaban tirados en la cama mirando el techo, ya estaban a punto de ir a dormir.

**_\- Mañana volveremos a la escuela. ¿Estás ansioso?_**

_\- Un poco, lo que quiero ahora es no cruzarme con mi padre._

**_\- Sé que será complicado, pero recuerda que en 3 días sabremos la verdad._**

_\- Si, pero por mi lo atacamos hoy._

**_\- Paciencia mi gatito. Por ahora debes seguir con el plan._**

_\- Está bien, espero que logremos superarlo._

**_\- Hay algo que todavía no entra sentido en la visión futura._**

_\- ¿Cuál, Mi Lady?_

**_\- ¿Cómo entra Kagami en esto?_**

_\- ¿Ella sabe de lo de nosotros?_

**_\- No hablamos desde que me dijo que tendrías una cita con ella. Dime que no terminó todo mal entre ustedes._**

_\- Terminamos teniendo un partido de esgrima y me destrozó, creo que ahí se desquitó conmigo. Quedamos como buenos amigos._

**_\- Oh, eso me tranquiliza._**

_\- Solo me dijo algo interesante que me sorprendió._

**_\- ¿Qué era?_**

_\- Nos veríamos mas pronto de lo que creeríamos._

**_\- Me suena algo ambiguo. Pero igual no creo que sea malo._**

_\- Lo que quiero es ya verte mañana._

**_\- Pero ¿ahora no nos estamos viendo?_**

_\- Si, solo que..._

Aquí vamos de nuevo con el deber de los superhéroes.

**_\- Oh, ya entiendo a que te refieres._**

_\- Entonces vamos a fingir que no somos novios._

**_\- Si, te lo dije antes, nuestro deber de superhéroes es primero. Es un compromiso que debemos cumplir._**

_\- Pero aquí..._

**_\- Aquí puedes amarme como quieras, gatito. _**\- dijo Marinette muy coqueta.

_\- Entonces déjame..._\- tocó su rostro y estaba a punto de besarla.

**_\- ¿Y mi Adrien cariñoso? ¿Te comportarás como Felix acaso?_**

_De nuevo lo recordó. Oh no._

_\- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella te hubiera dicho la verdad de todo._

_\- ¿Ella iba a decirme qué?_

_\- Que tu maldito padre es Hawk Moth._

_\- No Marinette, yo soy mejor que él._

**No, Marinette. Lo derrotarán juntos. Con la verdad en alto lo harán.**

* * *

**_¡Día 28 terminado!_**

**_Definitivamente este es el cap que mas me ha costado hacer._**

**_Para que no se saquen de onda, Presidenta de Clase y Akumatizada son parte del futuro de Marinette que vio estando en el templo de los guardianes, pero para hacerlo interesante los puse antes y además solo Mari vio fragmentos de ese día._**

**_Ya que vio como sería parte del futuro, no va a cometer los mismos errores y su futura akumatización al día siguiente. Spoilee pero no importa xD_**

**_Descuiden, ahora todo será lineal, nada de saltos al pasado y nada de mareos ahora en adelante, ¡lo prometo!_**

**_¡SIGAAAAAAAAN! El siguiente cap es corto, descuiden. ESTAMOS DE 3x1._**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 29: Flores._**


	30. Día 29: Flores

**_Día 29: Flores._**

* * *

_La mañana antes del inicio de las clases._

_Querida Marinette Dupain-Cheng:_

_De nuevo me remito a usted para decirle que el día de hoy a las 6 de la tarde habrá una reunión entre usted, la otra participante y el señor Agreste para que haga una revisión de los proyectos de diseño del vestido en el taller de Gabriel Agreste._

_El concurso es en 2 días y ahora ya no será un evento cerrado como acordamos al principio. Será una exhibición enorme en el Le Grant Palais y con público en general. Además se presentará la colección hecha por el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste en persona y se presentará el diseño ganador en la ceremonia._

_Esperamos que asista._

_\- Nathalie Sancoeur._

_Secretaria de Gabriel Agreste, dueño de la marca "Gabriel's."_

* * *

_Dos días antes del final del concurso._

_\- ¡Hola, Marinette! - dijeron sus amigas._

_Todas se lanzaron a saludarles._

**_\- Hola chicas, me alegra verlas y mucho. ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?_**

_\- Te extrañamos muchísimo. - dijo Alya. - Pero ahora no te desharás de nosotras, estaremos contigo todo el rato._

**_\- Eso mas bien me emociona mas que sonarme como amenaza._**

De repente entró Adrien al salón. Saludó a las chicas y cuando llegó a saludar a Marinette, ella lo abrazó.

**_\- Hola Adrien._**

_\- Hola Mari. ¿Te la pasaste bien en tus vacaciones?_

**_\- De maravilla, Agreste. ¿Te gustaría venir a almorzar con nosotras?_**

_\- ¿Claro, podría ir con Nino?_

**_\- Por supuesto, será genial tener a todos nuestros amigos juntos. Además si Nino no quiere, Alya terminará invitándolo._**

_\- Eso es cierto, Agreste. _\- dijo Alya mirándolo algo contenta y en modo detective.

_\- Entonces las veo luego, chicas. _\- Adrien se fue a ubicarse en el asiento que comparte con Nino.

_\- Marinette, ¿qué fue eso? ¿y tu tartamudez?_

**_\- Somos amigos, Alya. Nos llevamos muy bien._**

_\- Entonces... ¿Significa que estás con Luka ahora?_

**_\- No, también es mi amigo._**

_\- Vaya Marinette, estás rodeada de amigos._

**_\- Es que si los extrañé a todos._**

_\- Enserio tu no cambias, amiga. - dijo Alya._

_\- Escuchamos un rumor de que una chica nueva vendrá a nuestra escuela. _\- dijo Rose.

_\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién es?_

_La Maestra Bustier entró al salón._

_\- Buenos días, queridos alumnos._

_\- Buenos días señorita Bustier. - dijeron todos a una sola voz._

_\- Tengo algo que decirles, por el hecho de que Chloe no quería saber nada de París, su padre decidió retirarla de la escuela._

Si, el efecto de Miracle Queen iba a afectarle mucho.

_\- Y es por eso que quedó un asiento vacío aquí y tengo el honor de decirles que tendremos una nueva estudiante. Ven aquí, Kagami._

La chica se asomó a la puerta y todos le quedaron mirando.

_\- Miren, es la chica de los memes. _\- dijo Kim.

_\- Wuju, la chica de los memes, es sensacional. _\- dijo Mylene.

Marinette la vio. ¿Eso era lo que significaba en su visión del futuro?

_\- Hola miss Bustier. Estoy feliz de estar aquí y de aprender mucho en el sistema educativo público._

_\- De hecho que vamos a acogerte de una manera espléndida. Te presentaré luego a la presidenta de la clase para que te haga un recorrido después de la primera clase, ¿te parece?_

_\- Como dijimos el año pasado, Marinette Dupain-Cheng es la presidenta de la clase hasta que termine todo lo que queda en la secundaria, ¿alguien se va a oponer? _\- dijo la Maestra.

_\- Yo me opongo. _\- dijo una voz que Marinette logró detectar tan bien.

Apareció Lila en el salón de clases y todos se sorprendieron.

_\- ¿Lila, que sucedió? Ya son mas de las 8 y estás aquí. _\- preguntó Bustier.

_\- Es que tuve que ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle y como fui tan generosa con él me invitó a desayunar y no podía negarme. Por eso llegué tarde._

_\- Owwwwwww, eres tan generosa, Lila. _\- dijo Kim.

_\- La mejor. _\- agregó Max.

_\- De hecho necesitamos mas personas así. _\- concluyó Sabrina.

Si, ahí está la mentira de todo el asunto.

_\- Bien Lila, ubícate en tu asiento del año pasado, por favor._

_\- Si, maestra._

Marinette presentía que esto había pasado antes, o creo que era ella que sentía que ya estaba exhausta de tanto comparar su presente con el futuro que vio...

_\- Bien, ubíquense en la página 3 de sus libros, comenzaremos con la Historia de Francia para ver si se acuerdan. Kim, ¿Quisieras decirme cuantos colores tiene la bandera?_

_\- ¿20?_

_\- 3, Kim. No es tan difícil._

Si, a ver si no se equivocaba.

Sigue tu instinto, Marinette.

-.-

_En el primer descanso._

_\- Hola, Marinette. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es algo privado. - dijo Kagami._

_**\- Está bien, Kagami. Vamos al patio y conversamos antes de que comience la siguiente clase, ¿si?**_

_\- Está bien. Alya, ¿te parece si te la quito por 10 minutos? - le habló a la mejor amiga de la azabache._

_\- Me parece bien. Vuelvan pronto, que Mendeliev se puede molestar si no están a la hora. - dijo ella._

Vamos, Marinette. Tu puedes.

_**\- ¿Bueno, de qué quieres hablar Kagami?**_

_\- Marinette, ¿te acuerdas de que ese día que estuvimos en tu casa en la noche te dije que Adrien quería hablar conmigo al día siguiente?_

_**\- Si, me acuerdo.**_

_\- Marinette, él me rechazó._

_**\- Oh, Kagami. Creo saber la razón.**_

_\- Igual yo._

_**\- ¿Y cuál es?**_

_\- Marinette, Adrien se enamoró de ti._

_**\- ¿Q-qué?**_

_\- Mari, no soy tonta. Sé que hablaste con él y le dijiste algo malo de mi._

_**\- Espera, ¿Q-qué?**_

_\- Lila me lo dijo._

_**\- Mira Kagami, no se lo que Lila te dijo pero es mentira hasta cuando respira, no se si te haz dado cuenta de eso.**_

Vamos, futuro.

_\- Mari..._

Acertó.

**_\- *Si Lila la va a querer poner en mi contra para akumatizarla, pues no lo logrará, es mas, usaré a la mente mas inteligente que he conocido en mi vida para que sea mi aliada.*_** \- pensó Marinette.

Ella no es tonta y ahora lo demostrará al mundo.

_**\- Te contaría toda la historia pero es algo complicada de decir...**_

Vas bien, Mari.

_\- No quiero que me ocultes nada. Puedes decírmelo._

_**\- Sé lo estoy ocultando hasta a Alya que se supone que es mi mejor amiga.**_

Si dice lo mismo de lo que escuché...

_\- ¿Entonces me lo puedes decir hoy en tu casa?_

Es ahora o nunca. Es tu misión como guardiana.

_**\- No, lo haremos ahora.**_\- dijo Marinette y la jaló del brazo.

_\- P-pero Marinette, perderemos clases._

_**\- Es por un bien mayor.**_

Cuando Marinette se dirigía al salón miró atrás y vio que Lila estaba ahí, saliendo detrás de un basurero.

Me ahorré al menos un problema, pero ahora es importante lo que debía decirle a Kagami.

**_\- Alya, ¿podrías decirle a la Maestra Mendeleiev que no asistiremos a su clase? Es un asunto urgente. Yo me encargaré de hablar con ella. Por cierto, dile a Lila que pase, no quisiera que se pierda la clase de la profesora y reciba una sanción._**

Al menos alejarla de ella y de Kagami será bueno por ahora.

_\- Esta bien, chicas._

_\- Yo voy con ustedes. _\- dijo Adrien de repente.

**_\- Adrien, no es necesario._**

Tonto, te dije que yo sola haría el trabajo.

_\- Es Kagami de quien hablamos, no quiero abandonarla ni a ti, Mari._

Lo suponía, son un equipo imparable, hasta el final. Ya no querían mas secretos entre ambos.

**_\- Bien, vamos Adrien._**

Los 3 chicos se dirigieron a los casilleros, ahí nadie los escucharía. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en las sillas.

\- Kagami, tengo algo que decirte. Mas bien, Adrien y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

_\- No me digan que ustedes..._

_Marinette y Adrien se agarraron de las manos._

Kagami los miró a los ojos.

_\- ¡Lo sabía!_ \- dijo contenta.

**_\- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes que nosotros...?_**

_\- Son pareja, ¿No es así?_

_\- Kagami... No era eso lo que íbamos a decirte. -_ dijo Adrien.

_\- Entonces... ¿Qué era?_

_\- Kagami Tsurugi, este es el Miraculous del Dragón, que te permitirá volverte en cualquier forma existente, ya sea agua, viento o rayo. Solo tienes que usar uno por cada poder para transformarte. Si usas los tres, te quedarán 5 minutos para volver a ser normal. ¿Puedo contar con...?_

_\- ¿Eres Ladybug?_

**_\- Si y Adrien es Chat Noir._**

_\- Exactamente, Kagami. _\- dijo el rubio.

_\- Y ustedes dos son..._

_\- ¿Pareja? Creo que ya dijimos todo, Mi Lady._

**_\- Kagami, te necesitamos._**

_\- ¿P-por qué?_

_\- Porque necesitamos tu poder para salvar a París y detener a Hawk Moth._

_\- Pero, él ya sabe mi identidad._

_\- Esa es la cuestión._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque tenemos un plan y estás incluido en él. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

_\- Claro que si. ¿Y ustedes que harán?_

**_\- Por eso estamos aquí. Te contaremos el plan._**

_\- Siéntete cómoda, esto será largo. - dijo Adrien poniéndose en plan serio._

Los dos chicos hablaron durante toda la hora de lo que sucedió, desde que Marinette entró al concurso hasta los hechos recientes de anoche.

_\- Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Necesitas que te ayude estando dentro de la ceremonia?_

_\- Si. Porque la ceremonia será en un lugar grande y además es un lugar potencial para akumatizar a cualquier persona._

_\- Marinette... Gracias por todo. Por confiar en mi otra vez._

_\- No me decepcionaste jamás, desde la primera vez que te elegí como Ryuko sabía que lo harías bien. Eso recuérdalo, tienes una mente brillante que necesitamos para luchar contra el mal._

_\- Claro que lo haré._

-.-

_Después de las clases, en la casa de Marinette._

_\- Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Ahora si te sientes mejor Mari? - preguntó Adrien._

**_\- Si, pero todavía estoy extraña._**

_\- ¿Porqué?_

**_\- Porque siento que ya muchas personas saben mi identidad, Fu me daría un zape por esto si todavía fuera el guardián._**

_\- Descuida, eso muestra que nos tienes mucha confianza._

**_\- Si, pero tampoco no quiero que Hawk Moth termine usando esa información en beneficio propio._**

_\- Tranquila princesa. No pasará y jamás dejaré que pase eso. Aquí tienes a tu caballero de brillante armadura._

**_\- Y a quien mas amo en todo el mundo._**

_\- Tengo algo para ti, princesa._

**_\- ¿Qué es Adrien?_**

_\- Cierra los ojos._

Marinette lo hizo sin dudar.

_\- Ábrelos ahora, princesa._

_En frente de Marinette habían unas flores rojas enormes._

_\- A-adrien, ¿de dónde sacaste las flores?_

_\- Me ayudaron Felix y Luka a comprarlas y ponerlas en el balcón. Las busqué por todo París durante días, tenían que ser perfectas y quería regalártelas._

**_\- ¿P-porqué?_**

_\- ¿Encima lo preguntas?_

**_\- Gato tonto, me encantan._**

_\- ¿Ahora no vas a rechazar mis flores?_

**_\- Te dije que lo hacía antes porque estaba loquita por Adrien Agreste._**

_\- ¿Entonces, Adrien Agreste es mejor que este gatito?_

**_\- Te demostraré que los dos son lo que más amo en este mundo. Ven aquí, gatito._**

Se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dio un beso largo en sus labios.

_\- Te amo._

**_\- Yo te amo mas, Mi Lady._**

Se separaron por la falta del aire.

**_\- Hoy iré al taller de tu padre. Hará una revisión final de los diseños de los vestidos._**

Adrien se quedó callado.

**_\- Descuida, no pasará nada. Recuerda que soy la gran Ladybug y puedo defenderme._**

_\- Si, pero igual..._

**_\- Confía en mi. Todo saldrá bien._**

Los dos se abrazaron de nuevo.

* * *

**_¡Día 29 terminadoooooo!_**

**_Ufffff, ahora si por fin puedo decir que terminé estos capítulos._**

**_Lo siento por no actualizar ni anteayer ni ayer, pero quería dejar todas las cosas claras en mi cabecita y creo que lo hice por ahora._**

**_¡Ya quedan solo 2 capítulos mas y terminamos!_**

**_Gracias por leer hasta aquí (fueron muy largos, perdón xD) y este especial 3x1, mañana si hay capítulo normal sin contratiempos._**

**_¡Nos leemos mañana, respeten la cuarentena!_**

**_\- Ann_**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Día 30: Balcón._**


	31. Día 30: Balcón

**_Día 30: Balcón._**

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Bienvenidx a los dos últimos capítulos de Tales of MDC, espero que los disfrutes muchísimo. Serán dos capítulos importantes y extensos._

_Ahora sin nada mas que decir, ¡comencemos!_

_-.-_

_Un día antes de la final del concurso de Gabriel Agreste._

**9:00 pm.**

Viperion, Voyatic, Ryuko, Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban en un balcón con vista al Le Grand Palais para poder hablar de su plan antes de comenzar el día de mañana con el plan.

Estaban nerviosos, mas Ladybug y Chat Noir ya que estaban enfrentándose a un villano que los atormentaban por casi 2 años y por fin ya estaban decididos a terminar todo esto lo que comenzó el padre de Adrien.

Pero el asunto fue.

_¿Ella estaba lista?_

**_\- Bien, les diré todo lo que tenemos que hacer, ya pude armar el plan mejor después de la reunion de ayer en el taller. Ahora ya no será un evento privado y será en Le Grand Palais. Un evento público. Así que lo que pase aquí va a estar fuerte si quiere causar akumatizaciones. Será un desfile de modas y al final dirán a la ganadora del concurso._**

Los 4 escucharon atentamente.

**_\- Ya que estaré en el concurso y Chat Noir también como civil, ya que modelará el diseño que hice, ustedes se encargarán de diferentes funciones, mañana tendremos tres misiones: Quitarle el Miraculous de la Mariposa a Hawk Moth, recuperar el Miraculous de la Mariposa y el Libro de los Miraculous._**

_\- Muy bien, Ladybug. Al grano._ \- dijo Voyatic.

**_\- Yo estaré adentro tratando de ver que hará Lila, porque de que ella esté involucrada en el plan es para querer hacer algo muy grande._**

_\- Ladybug, espera, ¿nuestros poderes... los usaremos? _\- preguntó Ryuko.

**_\- Si, a eso iba, descuida. Viperion, tu usarás el Second Chance para retroceder el tiempo, irás con Voyatic a la casa de los Agreste mientras dure el concurso. Voyatic, tu irás con Viperion para que los teletransporten. Van a buscar el Miraculous del Pavo Real y el Libro. Chat Noir, dile las indicaciones._**

_\- Claro, Mi Lady. En la oficina hay un lugar donde donde la cámara no puede detectar a nadie. Es detrás del sillón de Gabriel Agreste, super simple, pero deben tener cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad, sonará fuerte la alarma ante una persona desconocida en su oficina. Hace días con Ladybug estuve conversando del asunto del libro de los Miraculous y que lo encontré en una caja fuerte detrás del cuadro de mi madre, Plagg lo abrió hace algunos meses así que creo que si él pudo, cualquier Kwami podrá abrirlo. Sigue, Mi Lady._

**_\- Gracias, Chaton._** \- se dirigió a los superhéroes. **_\- Ustedes harán esto hasta antes de la presentación de la ganadora del concurso, Viperion retrocede las veces que sea necesario._**

_\- Pero, ¿cuando me detendré? _\- preguntó Viperion.

**_\- Ahí entra Ryuko. Te avisará usando con el comunicador, así que tómate tu tiempo._**

_\- Entonces, ¿solo estaré haciendo guardia? ¿Para esto me diste este poder? ¿Solo avisaré algo que cualquier ser humano puede hacer?_

**_\- No, tu tendrás el trabajo mas importante de la misión. Protegerás la caja la Miracle Egg durante el evento._**

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a arriesgar lo que el Maestro Fu te dio y que debes proteger con tu vida?_ \- dijo Ryuko sorprendida.

**_\- Si, lo pensé muchísimo pero sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, además..._**

A Marinette le costó decir lo siguiente.

_\- ¿Mi Lady, que pasa?_ \- dijo Chat preocupado.

Cerró los ojos, con miedo.

**_\- Chicos, Hawk Moth sabe que yo soy Ladybug._**

_\- Pero como... _\- dijo Chat Noir.

**_\- Está bien, les diré._**

-.-

_Ayer en el Taller de Gabriel Agreste._

_\- Marinette, felicidades. Me encantó tu diseño, a Lila le queda excelente. - dijo Gabriel Agreste. Por fin decidió dar una visita a su viejo taller._

**_\- Gracias, para mi es un honor._**

_\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en el desfile. Me muero por ver tu diseño y ver lo que tendrás planeado, Dupain - Cheng._

**_\- De... ¿nada?_**

Gabriel se acercó lentamente a Marinette, lo que provocó que ella se exalte un poco y lo mirara nerviosa.

_\- Te diré algo interesante, ¿si?_

**_\- Está bien, señor Agreste._**

_\- Me alegra haberte elegido, porque pude darme cuenta de lo excepcional que eres. Muy buena amiga, muy buena con todos, especialmente con mi hijo, ¿cierto?_

**_\- ¿Se refiere a Adrien? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?_**

_\- Nada, solo que es increíble que seas buena con él. No es como Lila te pinta a ti._

**_\- Señor Agreste, ¿qué quiere decir con esto?_**

_\- ¿Estás con mi hijo, cierto? Por eso rechazó a Kagami hace días, ¿cierto?_

**_\- ¿Qué?_**

_\- Ya no es necesario que mientas. Lo sé todo. Conozco a mi hijo cuando es un ciego en el amor, igual a su padre._

**_\- Pero... Usted, ¿qué hará con esto?_**

_\- Nada, descuida. Pero date cuenta de qué lado estás. Tu eres hija de unos panaderos y por un golpe de suerte terminarás ganando un concurso como la mejor diseñadora._

**_\- Espera... ¿quiere decir usted que gané el concurso?_**

_\- Ya lo tenías ganado hace tiempo. Era algo que tenía planeado para ti. Eras muy buena e inocente, digna de un poder inigualable... ¿Es por eso que el Maestro Fu te dio el Miraculous de Ladybug, cierto?_

Marinette quedó en seco. Se sentó en su silla.

**_\- ¿Cómo lo supo?_**

_\- Adrien hace mucho tiempo me dijo que quería ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo dijo tan ilusionado, con unos ojos de enamorado. Así supe que le gustaste. Luego cuando fuiste a despedir al Maestro Fu en el tren. Eras tu a quien le dio el cargo de ser la guardiana. Si no fuera por Lila, no hubiera descubierto esto, eso y la casualidad de que pasaba por ese lugar en ese momento._

Marinette respiró fuerte y terminó diciendo.

**_\- ¿Qué es lo que desea, Hawk Moth?_**

_\- Aléjate de mi hijo. No quiero que lo metas en este asunto de los Miraculous._

**_\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo del por qué quiere mi Miraculous?_**

_\- No, no puedes._

**_\- Muy bien, debía intentarlo._**

_\- Solo diré que es para un bien, no quiero riqueza ni nada eso, si es lo que piensas._

**_\- Entonces solo quieres que me aleje de Adrien ¿Y mis Miraculous, no?_**

_\- Exactamente, pero no quiero quitártelos ahora. Porque algo me dice que amas mucho a mi hijo y te dejaré pensarlo hasta el día del concurso. Oh algo mas, esto no será todo. Te irás a New York. Harás una nueva vida, lejos de París, lejos de todo. De ser Ladybug._

**_\- No lograrás eso._**

_\- ¿Tu crees que no soy capaz? Haría todo por mi deseo. No podrás detenerme e incluso mandarte lejos por un capricho mio._

Marinette volteó la mirada.

_\- ¿Tu quieres ver a mi hijo feliz, no?_

**_\- Si lo aleja de mi, no lo será._**

_\- Verá que solo eres un gusto de secundaria. Así que por eso te doy esta oportunidad para que luego no sea doloroso, dejaré a Paris en paz, imagina un mundo sin akumas y dedicando todo a tu sueño, es una presión ser una superheroína y solo desear ser una chica normal. Piensalo. ¿Aceptas?_

Se calló. Su sueño se cumpliría, pero ¿Adrien?

_\- Estaré esperando y descuida, Lila no te seguirá mas, esa es mi promesa. Pero igual, depende de ti hacer lo que te conviene. Yo tomaría esa oportunidad y me iría lejos. Hasta pronto, Ladybug._

_-.-_

_\- Esa Lila es una horrorosa. _\- dijo Ryuko.

**_\- Si. Por eso estoy dándote la caja. Yo sé que ahora Lila y Gabriel te ven ineficiente, pero no sabe que te tenemos._**

_\- Owwwww eso sonó lindo, Ladybug. _\- dijo Felix.

_\- Esta bien, chicos. Mañana aplicaremos el plan. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Adrien que hará? _\- dijo Viperion.

**_\- Él le quitará el Miraculous a su padre. _**\- dijo Ladybug muy seria.

_\- Si, esperaba que en algún momento lo mencionaras. - dijo Chat._

**_\- Muy bien, ¿alguna duda?_**

Los cuatro levantaron la mano y como si fuera un programa de televisión dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_\- ¿Estás bien, Marinette?_

**_\- Si, lo estoy. Algo nerviosa con esto, es que no esperé que Gabriel supiera mi identidad, me da miedo en verdad. Porque no quisiera que le hiciera daño a nadie, mucho menos a Adrien. No lo digo porque esté con él, sino que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir su cometido. Estoy asustada._**

_\- Capitana, sabes que somos un equipo. Lograremos hacerlo. ¿Sabes que nunca te dejaremos sola, verdad?_ \- dijo Viperion.

_\- Si, Marinette. Siempre estuviste para nosotros, ahora estaremos para ti. _\- dijo Ryuko.

_\- Recuerda que eres una superheroína imparable, Mi Lady. Lo lograremos. - _dijo Chat Noir.

Todos miraron a Felix.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Pretenden que diga algo bonito?_

_\- ¡Si! _\- dijeron Ryuko, Viperion y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo.

_\- Solo espero que salga bien o sino creo que de nuevo probaré ese puñetazo, ¿verdad?_

**_\- Gracias Felix._**\- dijo Ladybug abrazando al primo de su novio.

_\- D-de nada, Marinette. _\- dijo Voyatic algo sonrojado.

**_\- Vengan todos, abrazo de equipo._**\- dijo Marinette recuperando la sonrisa.

_\- No, eso es muy cursi. Aléjense de mi._ \- dijo Felix.

Esa noche los 5 estuvieron bajo la luz de la luna jurando que serían un gran equipo, agradecidos de que tuvieran a una líder como Marinette.

No pensó reunir a un equipo tan bueno como ellos.

De una manera u otra agradeció a Fu por darle ese cargo de guardiana.

Sentía que estos días fueron días que ayudaron a hacerla crecer como persona y como superheroína.

-.-

_En el balcón de Marinette, mas tarde._

Marinette estaba pensando en el día de mañana. En las posibilidades, en el temor que en ella crecía al acercarse al día. Se tocó los aretes.

_\- Princesa, ya terminaron los kwamis de comer, los dejé conversando en la cama, dijeron que no era necesario de que dijeras el conjuro para que cierres la Miracle Egg, irían solos._

**_\- Gracias, Adrien._**

_\- ¿En qué estás pensando?_

**_\- ¿Tu crees que lo lograremos?_**

_\- Claro que si._

**_\- Tu padre quiere tu bienestar. Quería separarme de ti y que eramos un amor simple de secundaria._**

_\- Pues demostraré que se equivoca._

**_\- ¿Qué?_**

_\- Lo enfrentaré cuando terminemos todo esto. Estoy cansado que controle mi vida. Quiero vivir como un chico normal._

**_\- Lo entiendo. Pero.. hay algo que no te he dicho ni a los chicos._**

_\- ¿Qué es?_

**_\- Hawk Moth quiere los Miraculous por _**

_\- ¿Te lo dijo?_

**_\- No les dije todo a los chicos, quería hablar ese asunto contigo personalmente._**

Suspiró.

**_\- Antes de que se vaya de su estudio me dijo:_**

_-.-_

_\- Es por Emilie, sigue viva pero está en coma, la he capsulado y su corazón late aún. Quiero devolver la felicidad a mi vida y a la de Adrien así._

Gabriel lo dijo de forma directa y algo triste. Y sin mas, se fue del estudio.

_-.-_

_\- Marinette..._

**_\- Adrien..._**

_\- ¿Mi mamá está viva y este desgraciado lo tenía todo este tiempo?_

**_\- Adrien, no..._**

_\- Tiene a mi madre, Marinette. Ese idiota tiene a mi madre. - dijo entre lágrimas._

**_\- Adrien, cálmate._**

_\- M-mi mamá está viva... Está viva. ¡Y he llorado un maldito año y este desgraciado vio mis lágrimas! ¡NO PASÓ TIEMPO CONMIGO Y SE DEDICÓ A SER EGOÍSTA Y AKUMATIZAR A TODO PARÍS!_

**_\- Adrien, no grites._**

_\- Marinette, es algo que no entiendes._

Una mariposa negra llegaba a lo lejos al balcón de Marinette.

Marinette lo vio.

No iba a aceptar que pase esto. No quería un Chat Blanc nunca mas en su vida.

**_\- Lo siento Adrien._**

Rápidamente le agarró la mano, le quitó el anillo, se lo puso y gritó:

**_\- ¡Plagg, las garras! ¡Cataclismo!_**

Destruyó el akuma.

_\- ¿M-marinette?_ _\- dijo Adrien lloroso. - ¿Qué hiciste?_

**_\- Shhhhhh. _**_\- dijo la ahora Lady Noire. **\- Ibas a ser akumatizado. No podía dejar que seas Chat Blanc, gatito. No quiero perder a mi compañero de vida.**_

_\- Mi Lady. -_ dijo muy triste._ \- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. _\- la abrazó y los dos cayeron al piso.

**_\- Yo también, no debí quitarte el Miraculous pero era la única forma. Te amo, gatito. No puedo vivir si no eres mi Chat Noir._**

Marinette soltó todas las lágrimas contenidas.

Adrien la abrazó.

_\- Ni yo sin ti, mi Marinette. Lo venceremos y seremos un equipo. _\- se aferró a ella y la besó en la frente.

_\- Te prometo que venceremos a ese monstruo. Palabra de gato._

Era difícil ver lo mucho que Marinette pasaba. Pero iba a cambiar esto al día siguiente.

Como dijo él, era su palabra.

* * *

**_¡Día 30 TERMINADO!_**

**_Oh vaya, no puede ser que ya esté terminando esta historia._**

**_Estoy emocionada y la verdad estaba queriendo ya escribir esta escena final porque me recordó a la escena del balcón fuertemente y la del balcón de los héroes antes de la pelea contra Hawk Moth en el episodio de Mayura de S2._**

**_Gracias por haberme leído todos estos días, descuiden que mañana el final saldrá si o si._**

**_¿Están listos para decirle adiós a esta historia? ¡Porque yo no!_**

**_¡Lávense las manos y quédense en casa!_**

**_\- Ann._**

**_Siguiente capítulo, ¡Y final!_**

**_Día 31: Caja Miraculous._**


	32. Día 31: Caja Miraculous

**_Día 31: Caja Miraculous._**

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

Han pasado 10 años desde que... Cambió mi vida.

He tenido que adaptarme a nuevas cosas. A nuevos retos, a nuevas historias.

Ya tengo 24, es una nueva vida. Mis padres me hicieron una fiesta hace poco, vinieron mis mejores amigas, ya me gradué de la secundaria hace unos 5 años y ahora estoy a punto de abrir mi propio taller de diseño.

Estoy muy nerviosa, porque siento que voy a dar a conocer mis diseños y pasaré nuevas experiencias. Ojalá a las personas les encante mis diseños.

Después de pensarlo demasiado, decidí mudarme sola. Descuida, diario. Mi pequeño apartamento es bonito, tiene un balcón pequeño que me recuerda mucho al que tenía en la casa de mis padres.

Ver el ambiente parisino cada noche me hace recordar a mis años de juventud donde fui una superheroína.

Y como en este diario no lo comenté, ya que quieres saber la gran interrogante de todas.

_Qué sucedió con Ladybug y Chat Noir durante este tiempo._

Pues te contaré.

¿Recuerdas esa noche de desfile de modas donde Hawk Moth supuestamente iba a akumatizarme o a quitarme mi Miraculous?

Bueno no lo escribí pero igual, trataré de escribirlo.

Pues aún me acuerdo de ese día...

Viperion y Voyatic pudieron entrar a la mansión y recuperar el Libro de los Miraculous, con ligeros contratiempos o algo así llamaron al momento donde Kaalki tenía que abrir la caja fuerte y se hizo la especial, pero lo lograron.

Ryuko pudo alertarlos y de paso decirle a Viperion como calmar a un kwami porque logró entender que Felix y Kaalki eran iguales en personalidad, guardó bien la Miracle Egg, mas al ratito te cuento esto, pero spoiler: casi sale mal.

_Porque... Faltó algo._

Gabriel Agreste se presentó en frente de la concursante y yo. Salió primero Adrien, luciendo el traje que le hice a la medida, bueno a la de Felix, estos dos gemelos estaban locos. Le quedó muy hermoso, aunque si me sorprendió que me mirara tanto al regreso de la pasarela, si soy sincera contigo querido diario, definitivamente lo Chat Noir le quedaba bien.

Lila salió después luciendo el vestido que hice para ella, ¿qué puedo decir? Antes no creía en las capacidades que tenía y ahora estoy en una de las mejores escuelas de Francia.

Antes de salir, Gabriel me habló y me dijo que después hablaríamos del trato de lo que dijimos dos días antes. Solo tenía que esperar a que anunciara a la ganadora, que ya sabía que era yo.

-.-

_\- Y la ganadora es..._

Marinette Dupain - Cheng...

_\- Marinette Dupain - Cheng. Felicidades, venga y acérquese a recibir su premio. _\- dijo el presentador que estaba junto a Gabriel Agreste.

_-.-_

Fue extraño ver las luces en ese momento, estaba subiendo al escenario y fingí emoción y luego...

Escuché a lo lejos una explosión.

Apareció una villana, era alguien que jamás ni Chat ni yo habíamos visto antes.

¿O tal vez si?

-.-

_\- ¿Me recuerdas, Marinette? _\- dijo la villana misteriosa.

Ese no era Hawk Moth, era alguien con una voz muy similar que conocía. Era alguien que se había apropiado del Miraculous que él se había apropiado primero.

Gabriel se acercó a mi y trató de protegerme tirando de mi mano y llevandome a los camerinos.

_\- Marinette, necesito el Miraculous de Ladybug._

**_\- ¿P-por qué?_**

_\- Porque acabo de perder el Miraculous de la Mariposa. Alguien me lo quitó cuando me cambiaba._

Sonó el intercomunicador.

**_\- Espere señor Agreste._**

_Marinette se alejó un momento de él._

_\- Ladybug, estoy afuera del Le Grant Palaise. Hawk Moth no akumatizó a nadie, ¿verdad? - _dijo Chat.

**_\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lograste quitarle el Miraculous?_**

_\- No pude, no pude encontrarlo y mucho menos, no pude acercarme a mi padre para quitarle el Miraculous, lo siento mi Lady. Te he decepcionado._

**_\- Entonces, el villano que apareció..._**

_\- Creo saber de quien hablas porque su voz..._

_\- Me alegra que supieras quien fue quien agarró el Miraculous, lindo gatito._\- apareció la villana detrás de Chat Noir y tocó su hombro.

_\- Mi La... _\- se cortó la comunicación.

**_\- Chat, Chat Noir, ¿me oyes?_**

_\- Marinette Dupain - Cheng. Si logras reconocer quien soy, nos vemos en el balcón al frente del Grant Palaise, creo que es donde te reuniste con tus patéticos amigos superhéroes ayer._

La había espiado, aunque Gabriel le prometió que no, de verdad era un monstruo.

**_\- Eres una..._**

_\- Ahórrate los insultos, Ladybug. Te veo ahí y ven sola o sino le haré mucho daño a tu querido gatito._

_-.-_

Oh si, era una basura esa malvada chica. Me entró el miedo de que vuelva a ser Chat Blanc otra vez. Pero igual fue complicado.

Volviendo al tema de Gabriel, me transformé, llegué a donde estaba él y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-.-

_\- Ahora por su culpa perdí a mi compañero._ \- lo agarró de la camisa, lo levantó y dijo claramente. **_\- ¿Usted le dio a Lila su propio Miraculous?_**

_\- La verdad no, Ladybug._

**_\- No me mienta, ¿que quiere tratar con eso?_**

_\- Nada. _\- cambió su mirada._ \- Nada que yo sepa. _\- se acercó a ella. _\- Te quitaría el Miraculous aquí mismo._

**_\- Es mejor no hacerlo, Agreste._**

_\- ¿No dejarás que mi hijo sea feliz? Ladybug y Chat Noir tratan de interponerse en mi camino todo el tiempo, solo quiero revivir a mi esposa para que Adrien, ella y yo seamos felices._

**_\- Él no dejará que alguien mas pierda la vida por su deseo egoísta... y mas porque su hijo es Chat Noir. Y si usted pide su deseo para revivirla, perderá a su hijo. ¿Es lo que quiere después de que me dijera que no metiera para nada a Adrien en esto? _**

_\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

**_\- Eso, Agreste. Y aléjese de mi, voy a recuperar el Miraculous que usted robó._**

_\- L-ladybug._

**_\- ¿Qué quiere?_**

_\- Voy contigo._

**\- Que rayos dice, no puede ayudarme. **\- dijo Ladybug dándole la espalda al diseñador.

De pronto un destello de luz apareció atrás de ella.

_\- ¿Estás segura?_

Y ahí lo vi, Gabriel Agreste estaba usando el Miraculous del Pavo Real.

-.-

Después de esto, no tenía opción. Tuvo que acompañarme. Para no hacerla larga, diario, nos acercamos a Lila, Gabriel estuvo atrás tratando de cuidarme la espalda y, junto a un plan, subimos al balcón donde me reuní con mi equipo ayer y luego vimos la cruda escena donde Lila estaba gritando y golpeando a Chat Noir. Estaba atado y ella se aprovechaba de que no podía moverse.

-.-

_\- Mira quien llegó, la flamante dueña de todo. La patética Ladybug._

**_\- Suéltalo, Lila. Tu odio es contra mi, no contra él._**

_\- Pues si, lo dejaré._

Dejó de golpearlo.

_\- ¿Viniste sola, cierto?_

**_\- Si. ¿Qué quieres de mi?_**

_\- Quiero todo, tu Miraculous, el de Chat Noir que ya tendré y la Miracle Egg._

_\- N-no se lo des, L-ladybug._

**_\- Bien, acabemos con esto. Ahora Gabriel._**

-.-

Y de pronto apareció un insecto rojo gigantesco detrás de mi. Era un sentimonstruo.

Luchamos y luchamos, creo que ser Hawk Moth para Lila fue demasiado poder en sus manos.

El sentimonstruo la debilitaba, al parecer pelear no era su fuerte. Solo estaba frustrada, a pesar de usar el bastón fue algo curioso ver que ni siquiera akumatizó a alguien para que la ayudara a pelear.

Cuando pensaba que Lila estaba debilitada, pasó algo curioso.

-.-

Gabriel detuvo al sentimonstruo que atacaba hace rato a la italiana. Y se acercó a ella tirada en el piso.

**_\- Gabriel, ¿qué fue eso?_**

_\- Creo... _\- se quitó el Miraculous del Pavo Real y le quitó el Miraculous de la Mariposa que lo usó Lila hace algunos instantes. - - _... que nadie te enseñó que no debes confiar en tus enemigos._

**_\- !NO!_**

_\- ¡Alas oscuras, asciendan!_

Se transformó en Hawk Moth.

_\- Yo tengo motivos para revivirla, ese deseo hará que todo sea perfecto._

_\- No si yo lo evito. - apareció Chat Noir y comenzó a pelear con su padre._

Lo sorprendente fue de que al mismo tiempo de la pelea, Viperion, Voyatic y Ryuko llegaron a ayudarnos.

_\- ¿Bien, que sucedió aquí? _\- dijo Felix mientras miraba a su tío pelear con su primo._ \- Oh, ya veo. Chicos, vamos. Por fin voy a darle su merecido a este desgraciado._

_-.-_

De nuevo diario, como no se narrar peleas, solo te diré que los minutos después fueron llenos de Second Chances, porque Hawk Moth tenía experiencia y nos debilitó, Ryuko y Voyatic eran una combinación explosiva, porque a medida de que atacaban, una con la espada y otro con los portales para que reciba su merecido, parecía un hombre indestructible.

Como no había opción. Usé el amuleto encantado y sucedió algo que en verdad creía que era el fin de mi historia como Ladybug.

-.-

_\- ¿Espera, un huevo?_

Ya sabía que hacer.

**_\- Ryuko, pasame la mochila._**

_\- Ahí voy, Ladybug. Voyatic, abre un portal._ \- dijo Kagami.

El portal apareció al lado de Ladybug.

**_\- ¡Dakai Qiji Dan!_**

Se encendieron los agujeros y Marinette comenzó a ponerse todos los Miraculous.

Aparecieron los kwamis de los Miraculous.

_\- Muy bien, mis niños. Les diré que son lo mas importante para mi, no dejaré que nadie les haga daño, ni siquiera un villano como este. ¿Les daré una indicación que el Maestro Fu les enseñó, está bien? _\- dijo cansada.

_\- Si, guardiana._

Ladybug les habló en voz baja a cada uno.

Los kwamis hicieron un círculo y comenzaron a cantar. De repente Hawk Moth se detuvo y comenzó a tocarse la cabeza de dolor que tenía.

Si, intentaban que Nooro reaccionara por su cuenta y pudiera hacer de que su portador se debilitara.

**_\- Chicos, destransformense y sujeten a Hawk Moth. Los kwamis saben que harán. Ven conmigo, Chat Noir._**

Los 3 superhéroes se destransformaron y vieron que se juntaron con los otros kwamis y cantaron.

Luego Ladybug y Chat Noir sujetaron a Hawk Moth para que no escape mientras él se quejaba porque no resistía mas el dolor de estar transformado.

**_\- Gatito, llegó la hora._**

_\- Si, mi Lady._

**\- ¿El fin de todo, no? **\- dijo Ladybug sonriente.

_\- No si puedo detenerlo. _\- apareció Lila y comenzó a arañar a Ladybug. No podía sujetarlo y con todos los Miraculous encima era difícil para ella. Se estaba debilitando.

**_\- Chat, ahora. Quítale._**

Hawk Moth se movía en el suelo. Parecía una persona poseída.

Y luego, pasó.

Chat logró quitarle el Miraculous de la Mariposa.

Ladybug le aplicó una llave a Lila y la dejó inconsciente.

Por fin todo había terminado.

**_\- ¡Es hora... de terminar con la maldad!_**

Lanzó el huevo que brilló con tanta intensidad que hizo que todo esté como si nada hubiese pasado. Típico del Miraculous Ladybug. Pero algo diferente sucedió, la Miracle Egg comenzó a brillar con tanta intensidad que al final un rayo centelleante del cielo cayó entre ellos.

Ya no era un huevo como antes, regresó a ser la caja que el Maestro le dio en primer lugar.

Los kwamis fueron donde Marinette, ya estaba muy cansada de usar tantos Miraculous y eso la había agotado demasiado...

-.-

Sentía que moriría, diario. Lo último que supe de ese momento fue que me desmayé. Chat Noir me ayudó y me quitó todos los Miraculous de mi cuerpo y me llevó a mi casa.

Luego supe que ya habíamos recuperado todos los Miraculous cuando desperté.

Estaba Chat Noir mirándome junto con todos los kwamis y mi equipo destransformado.

_\- Marinette. Princesa, despertaste. _\- dijo Chat Noir entre lágrimas y me abrazó.

No pude decir nada porque al final vinieron todos a abrazarme, incluyendo los kwamis y me aplastaron.

Definitivamente ese recuerdo jamás lo olvidaré en mi existencia.

-.-

Los siguientes días, como se esperaba pasaría las consecuencias de detener a los villanos.

Lila terminó yéndose de París a no sabemos donde porque ya la consideraban una persona mitómana y comenzó a recibir tratamiento para curar ese defecto.

Recibí una llamada de Adrien diciéndome que viviría con su Tía Amelie en París. Decidieron mudarse ya que Felix también quería pasar mas tiempo con su primo.

En cuanto a Gabriel, tuvo cargos penales por el delito del daño público y lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua. Un fuerte golpe para Adrien, pero no tanto como cuando encontramos a su madre y la desconectaron de su urna...

Aún no se recuperó de esto. Fue muy difícil para él, pero no estaba solo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, algunas personas comenzaron a olvidar todos los actos heroicos que hicimos. Pero otros... Digamos que nos tomaron como los héroes que estarían en los libros de historia en el futuro.

Después de tiempo supe algo de la Orden de los Guardianes.

Vino Mei, la hermana del Maestro Fu a darme la mejor noticia de todas. Detectaron en el templo de que la caja había tomado una transformación. Y que podría llevarla de regreso.

Estando de nuevo en el Tibet, vimos al Maestro Fu. Si, esta vez fui con Adrien. Porque él quería también ver al Maestro.

-.-

_\- Así que tu eres el chico de quien Marinette está enamorada._

_\- Puede decirse que si._

_\- Me alegra conocerte, jovencito. _\- dijo Fu alegremente.

-.-

Mei se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que nos querían ver en el Templo. Así que nos despedimos de Fu y fuimos hacia allá.

-.-

**_\- Maestra Mei. ¿Recuerda de lo que le dije cuando vine la primera vez?_**

_\- ¿De qué?_

**_\- De que podríamos hacer que el Maestro Fu recuperara la memoria._**

_\- Si, por eso estamos aquí también._

**_\- ¿Q-qué?_**

_\- Vas a devolver la caja de los Miraculous y así vas a devolverle la memoria al Maestro Fu._

**_\- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?_**

_\- Exactamente eso._

_\- ¿Ya no voy a ser Ladybug?_

_-.-_

Como dije, en 6 años pasaron muchas cosas. Sigo siendo Ladybug y Adrien sigue siendo Chat Noir. ¿Un final inesperado de esta aventura, no crees, mi querido diario?

Aún tengo la Caja de los Miraculous, sigo siendo la guardiana. Lo elegí porque quería seguir aprendiendo de esto a pesar de mis nuevas responsabilidades.

Y aunque me haya sentido culpable muchas veces porque el Maestro Fu perdiera la memoria, me dijo algo claramente la última vez que nos vimos antes de que perdiera la memoria, cuando estaba cerca de cumplir los 15 años y estaba aprendiendo mucho de él.

-.-

**_\- Maestro Fu, ¿qué pasaría si tuviera que renunciar a su cargo de guardián?_**

_\- No podría. De verdad no renunciaría a esto._

**_\- ¿Por qué?_**

_\- Porque yo cuando ni siquiera elegí esto, perdí a mi familia allá, era lo que mas quería. Pero luego de eso conocí el amor, el miedo, la sabiduría y te conocí a ti y a Chat Noir, Marinette._

**_\- ¿Entonces no se arrepiente de ser el guardián?_**

_\- Claro que no, experimentar la perdida, como pasa en este mundo, es parte de la vida. Aprendí mucho de ello y me hizo una mejor persona. Más adelante te darás cuenta de esto, Marinette. Suena doloroso, pero estás viva. Experimentarás muchas cosas que te harán mas fuerte. Tu propia vida es un regalo. Solo debes arriesgarte y seguir el camino._

Marinette sonrió.

\- Gracias, Maestro Fu. Por todo.

-.-

Y bueno, querido diario. Me tengo que ir. Quedé con mis amigas en 30 minutos para ir al cine y a comer antes de que comience la semana de clases.

**_Adiós._**

_-.-_

Marinette cerró su diario y sintió que alguien se echaba a su costado y la abrazaba.

_\- Hola, hermosa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

**_\- Encontré mi diario después de tiempo y estaba escribiendo._**

_\- Cuando no Mi Lady expresando sus sentimientos, deberías ser escritora, tienes mucho talento. Por cierto me gustó la carta de la otra vez._

**_\- ¿Enserio, gatito? Me alegra, porque no me cansaré de escribirte._**

_\- ¿Aunque vivamos en el mismo lugar?_

**_\- Aunque vivamos en el mismo techo. Siempre será un placer escribirte._**

Los dos se besaron. Adrien continuó el beso y Marinette seguía danzando su lengua contra él.

_\- ¿Estás segura que te tienes que ir?_

**_\- ¿No tienes que ir a la empresa hoy?_**

_\- Terminé mi trabajo antes porque quería estar contigo._

**_\- Oh, gatito. Pero ya luego tendremos toda la noche, te lo prometo._**

_\- ¿No me das un adelanto? _\- la besó mordiendo su labio.

**_\- Buen intento, Adrien. Pero no me vas a convencer. Mañana comienzo en el taller y quiero divertirme un día al menos con Alya y Kagami._**

_\- Uy, dos chicas de armas tomar._

**_\- Dirás tres, tu novia también lo es. Y lo seré si no me dejas ir a verlas._**

_\- Ay, perdón, Mi Lady. Pero nadie es mejor que tu._

**_\- Lo sé mi Chaton._**

Recibió un mensaje en el chat de grupo de sus amigas.

**_\- Oh, dicen que se atrasarán y que vaya a verlas en una hora._**

_\- Entonces... ¿Te parece si jugamos una hora, mi princesa?_

**_\- Ya, solo una hora._**

_\- De acuerdo._

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la habitación, Tikki y Plagg estuvieron jugando cartas mientras sus portadores se "comunicaban íntimamente" como lo decía Plagg.

_\- Te apuesto 20 macaroons de que ahora sale un mini humano de esto. _\- dijo Plagg.

_\- Acepto. Y recuerda que tiene que ser mujercita. _\- dijo Tikki.

_\- Hombrecito._

_\- Mujercita._

**_\- Adrien, como demonios vas a olvidarte traer la protección._**

Si, los bebés tendrán que esperar.

* * *

**_Ahora si por fin._**

**_¡Día 31 Y TALES OF MDC TERMINADO!_**

**_Guau... Fueron muchas palabras pero ahora podría decirse que fue un final que me gustó como quedó y espero que a ustedes también les encante._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer la historia, este es el fin del Marinette March, un especial donde en 31 días amé a Marinette en todos los aspectos posibles, me encantó escribir acerca de ella y de una manera compartir mi cariño y admiración hacia este personaje de mi serie favorita :")_**

**_Y bueno, gracias por leerlo. No se si siga escribiendo, pero practicaré demasiado, es la primera historia que hago y ahí está el resultado._**

**_Recuerden, quédense en casa, los momentos difíciles están ahí pero hay que superarlos como cada problema en la vida._**

**_Esto fue todo por mi parte, muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Si tienen alguna duda o algo de la historia con mucho gusto te leeré._**

**_\- Ann._**


End file.
